Abbey Road
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: On their 16th birthday twin sisters Teddy and Ivy, Peter Tork's nieces, receive peace sign medallions from him. What they don't know is the powers they hold. This story IS NOT incorrectly labeled! ENJOY! Ps: I am Co-Writing with NatashaPavlova, my awesome sister!
1. Chapter 1 Natasha

**Hello Lovely Readers! This isn't Shortyblackwell1 this is actually her sister, NatashaPavlova. We decided to put op an awesome story together, and I got to write the first chapter! So I need to explain a few things first:**

**1: Teddy and Ivy are the nieces of Peter Tork of the Monkees, but this ins't a Monkee story.**

**2: They're a little bit weird, so it's alright if you think so, and tell us so.**

**3: We will be alternating in chapters, so Shorty will write the next part!**

**4: This is also based in the 80s so...yeah...**

**ENJOY! ~Natasha!**

**chapter 1**

_Teddy's_ POV

I was in my bedroom when I heard the front door slam shut. There was an exclamation of joy and a familiar laugh of my uncle Peter. I smiled to myself and forced myself to stay and finish my homework.

I was almost finished with the evil subject of Algebra when my twin sister, Ivy stuck her head in.

"Teddy Thorkelson!" she said trying to be stern, "Your favorite uncle just got here for our 16th birthday party and you are torturing yourself by doing," she peaked over my shoulder and made a face, "Algebra."

"Ok, A couple of things," I said with a laugh, "Peter's our only uncle, and algebra may be evil, but I still have to do it."

Ivy groaned sarcastically and flopped onto her bed. I laughed as she started talking to "Ringo". Me and my sister have over imaginative minds, and because we're twins, we have this link that lets me see what she's imagined and vise versa. The only people who know how weird we are is our dad and uncle Peter.

I see Ivy bounce around on her bed with Ringo and I go back to my homework, only this time George Harrison is attempting to help me.

We chose the Beatles to imagine because they're our favorite band. We try and be as normal as possible in public, but sometimes, our imagination gets the better of us and one of the Liverpudlian lads would distract us and sometimes get us into trouble.

"No, George," I said looking over to the tall lad, "3x squared times 9 squared doesn't equal 45." George giggled as I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, _Thorkelson,_" he said taking my pencil and erasing the answer he'd put down, "What is it?"

I was going to answer my imagination when the bedroom door opened and my favorite uncle popped his head in.

"Hey," he said his dimpled grin shining, "I got a squeal and a hug from Ivy, but I can't believe you, Tarisa Thorkelson, would stand up my arrival for Algebra."

I laughed, "Ah, but I would like to live passed 16, and if stand you up is going to keep my father from killing me for failing, then I'll take the chance." I stood up and hugged him and followed him into the living room where my father was talking to Barbara, Peter's wife, while Ivan and Hallie, their kids played in the floor.

Ivy followed close behind and Ivan squealed with delight. She and Ivan were close buddies. I sat down next to my dad and Hallie plopped down in my lap.

"Hey, Hal!" I said hugging my 10 year old cousin, "Whattcha been doin'?"

She giggled, "I was in a car, then I had to play with Ivan." she rolled her hazel eyes in aggravation.

"Did it kill you to play with your brother?" I asked her teasingly. She dramatically pretended to faint and she stuck her tongue out pretending to be dead when the doorbell rang. I started to tickled her as my dad got up to answer the door.

John Lennon is suddenly sitting beside my trying to make me laugh by making funny faces. I manage to keep my hysteria down to a giggle as Dad comes back a person Ivy has wanted to meet forever.

"Hey, Pete!" he said happily as Peter claps him on the back.

"Thanks for coming. My nieces have been dying to meet you." Peter responded grinning.

When I saw who it was, I glanced at my twin, who'd frozen at the sight of him. He and Peter walked up and Ivy squealed.

"Ohmygosh!" she said jumping up and down, "You're Micky flipping Dolenz!"

Micky laughed at her and gave her a hug. She was floating with happiness as the evening went on. She sat next to Micky during everything. I sat next to Peter Like usual, and I was having fun.

We _finally_ got to presents. Micky got Ivy a camera (which she'd been asking for) and he gave me one of his old guitars, which he apologized for. I was more than happy with my present. Peter always got us little hokey presents and I always loved his the best. He gave us both peace sign medal ions, and Micky said they got them from the Beatles and he told this weird story about them. Everyone laughed at it except Ivy.

Being the childish girl she was, she took it rather seriously, "That is so COOL!" she exclaimed. We all laughed at her and Peter announced it was time for them to go. I hugged him and said goodbye to the others as they piled out the door. Micky stayed a little longer, but he had to go soon too.

"Thanks for coming!" Ivy exclaimed, still excited that he even showed up.

"No problem," he said smiling. We walked him to the door and he kissed Ivy on the cheek innocently before leaving.

Ivy squealed and jumped up and down again, "Ohmygosh! he kissed me!"

"On the cheek," I countered quickly.

"It was still a kiss," she said before flipping her dyed red hair. She'd dyed it like that a few days ago, and she seemed to like it like that. She walked into our bedroom. I plopped down on the couch and examined the necklace Peter gave me.

I imagined George at my feet playing the guitar Micky gave me.

"You got a guitar for your birthday, and you're looking at a necklace?" he asked skeptically.

I waved my hand at him, "I already have a guitar, and I like Pete's present better."

George shrugged and continued to pluck at the strings of the guitar quietly. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled when the light hit the metal in my hands just right to make a rainbow. I slipped it back around my neck as my dad walked in.

"Teddy," he said, "Have you finished your homework?"

I groaned, "Yes, Dad," I said making George snicker.

"That means bedtime," he said teasingly. I made a face at him.

"Shut up, George," I said, "I'm 16, I don't have a bedtime."

My father giggled, "You're insane, but it is late."

I sighed and went off to bed. George followed me and stretched out on my bed. Ivy was already asleep snuggled up to Ringo. I made George move before climbing in my bed next to him. I went to sleep quickly and slowly George disappeared from my thoughts.

* * *

_**George's POV**__(The real one)_

I yawned and looked at my watch, it was only ten o'clock and I was already tired. There was no way John and Paul would let me go to bed now since Ringo had already bailed on them a half hour before. I was determined to stay awake longer than them, since I was the youngest. Even though it was 1965, I was still looked upon as the kid of the group and I still had a few things to prove.

I yawned again and John Noticed, "You can go to bed if you like, Georgie."

"Nope, I'm good." I responded trying to hide my fatigue. He smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Around two hours later, I was passed tired, and Paul had gone to bed a half hour ago. It was down to me and John. He sighed in mock defeat suddenly, "Alright, Geo," he said standing up and stretching, "You win, I'm going to bed."

I was already half asleep and only heard half of what he said, nor did I care. He went upstairs as I drifted off into sleep.

I woke up a few hours later feeling comfortable; too comfortable for being curled up in the chair in the Beatle's living room.

I opened my eyes, a frown on my brow. I found a young girl in my arms. Being the 23 year old I was, this confused me. This girl couldn't be more than 16, and I didn't feel comfortable in the position I was in.

I carefully sat up and looked around. I wasn't in my bedroom. I wasn't even in my house anymore. I looked back at the young girl. I bit my lip as she stirred and I hoped she wouldn't wake up. I didn't want to frighten her or give her the wrong idea.

She moved around for a minute, but she luckily never woke up, so I carefully got up. I walked across the neat bedroom and went to the door. I peaked out and heard movement from behind me. I looked to see the girl sitting up in her bed looking at me.

"What're you doin'?" she asked sleepily. This confused me; she spoke like she knew who I was and that I was there all the time.

"I don't know really," I said casually trying to be normal. I looked and saw another bed with Ringo curled up on one end and on the other was another girl; identical to the one I'd woken up with, was curled up on the other end. I chuckled at the sight as the girl got up out of her bed.

"What're you doing?" I asked her as she crossed the room. I looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 6 a.m.

"Going to take a shower," she said before grabbing a towel and walking into the adjoining bathroom.

I frowned and sat back down on the bed, more than confused. The other girl woke up and moved about the room casually.

"George, is Teddy in the shower?" she asked digging around for something to wear.

"Was that the girl that was in here a few minutes ago?" I asked pointing to the bathroom door. She nodded and frowned slightly.

She shook off her confusion and and went into the bathroom casually. I had no idea what was going on, and I had no idea what to do about it either.

I sighed and looked over at Ringo as he jumped awake in confusion.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" he asked loudly.

"I've been asking my self the same thing, Ringo..."

* * *

**Ok, so that was the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Um, so I probably won't get to see the reviews on this, so you can tell me what you think by PMing me! It will make me HAPPY!**

George: Don't rush. None of your five-bar gate jumps.

Paul: What's that supposed to mean?

George: I don't know. I thought it just sounded distinguished.

John: George Harrison, The Scouse of Distinction.


	2. Chapter 2 Shorty

**Ivy**

I walked into the bathroom and commenced to brushing my teeth..

"Are out imaginations getting more lifelike?"

"Yeah, I think so too. Dad said it wouldn't happen!" I said sarcastically.

"NO, I am serious! I thought I could actually feel George next to me, long after he should've disappeared from my thoughts." She said.

"Maybe you dreamed about him. It has happened before!" I counteracted.

"Maybe your right," She said turning off the water in the shower. I got dressed before going out into the bedroom. Ringo looked up at me.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He sounded disturbed, and a little frightened.

"I AM PEANUT!" Peanut was my nick name. Ringo slunk back under the covers.

I soon after got on the bus, and thought of Mr. Dolenz's story about the necklaces we were wearing that day.

**Story about the necklaces**

**They had met the Beatles, and befriended them. Very soon after the Beatles gave Micky and Peter peace medallions for luck. Over the years Peter had acquired Micky's, and held them in a velvet lined box with the legend Micky had written...**

**_ Legend has it when the right two have found the necklaces the Beatles will appear and take the two back with them, once they've hit the correct age of_**_ 21._**  
**

Ringo snapped me out of my daydream.

"Ringo, you can sit all you want, but I'm not talkin to you." I said without turning my head.

"Alright," he said. he soon disappeared from my thoughts, when a geek sat next to me.

"Hiiiiii, Iiiiivy...Who were you talking to just now?" Eugene asked, his voice dragged on.

"No one Eugene, got refill your inhaler or something," I said coldly.

"Oh, it's fine, thanks for asking." He said pulling it out of his pocket.

"Oh, Purple case today, any luck on getting a Mot-Top hair do?" I asked.

"No, but did you know that a band from the 60's made up the "Mop-Top Do" Called The Be-atles," he sniffed, "Don't they just sound dirty by their name?" He asked.

"Oh, absolutely, I haven't heard of these fiends!" I said pulling in a full load of sarcasm into the picture. we pulled up to the front door of the school building. We had just enough time to swing by my locker.

"That's them!" He shrieked, pointing at the posters of them in my locker.

"I know Eugene, You are GULLIBLE! Which, by the way isn't in the English dictionary?" His eyes grew wide.

"No way! Do you have a dictionary I can borrow?" He asked.

"Knock yourself out" I said handing it to him. As the bell rang I slammed my locker shut, and jogged to biology.

* * *

At 11:30 I was let out to eat, it was rainy and dreary that day so we ate inside. My thoughts wandered up and down the halls, as Eugene plopped down next to me, with a pudding cup, and an apple. He put the apple in front of me, and opened the pudding.

"Wha? I thought you brought me desert everyday!"

"I did, and there it is." He said as he gestured to the apple.

"That is NOT desert!"

"For it is! You need to cut down on the carbs." He said pointing to his stomach.

"AND YOU NEED TO GET smacked" I said.

"I'll get you some pudding, only is you tell me how many pictures are hanging in the window."

"14"

"How many blondes?" He asked.

"Natural or died? Does Dirty Blond count?"

"STOP MAKING THIS DIFFICULT!" He screamed.

"If you didn't want it to be difficult, then you should've asked me how many blue-eyed people there are, and I can tell you now, there are 17!"

"Wow," He said, blankly.

"Oh, and to answer your first question, there are 8 blondes. Three," I said standing up.

"Three what?"

"Pudding cups!" I said walking into the gym.

**MEANWHILE**

**Ringo**

The two girls had left, and George and I sat alone with puzzled looks on our faces.

"What the heck we doin here?" I asked furiously.

"Like I should know!" George said, "And who are these girls?"

"I dunno, but what sort of name is Peanut?"

"Maybe we should leave, you know, so we don't scare them when they get home!"George suggested.

"I'd love to, but do we even know where we is?" I said.

"ARE!" He yelled.

"Geo, this is no time to be a pirate!" I said freaking out.

**Ivy**

"You gonna go see Danny today? I asked fiddling with my medallion.

"Yeah, I-"  
"Oh-My-Gosh! You really ARE a twin? I thought you were bluffing!" A really annoying girl with long straight light brown hair said. She sat on the end of the seat, squashing Teddy between us.

"What is your name?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Uh, Ivy, Would you excuse me?" I asked.

"WAIT! You don't know _her _name!" Teddy said slamming her arm into me to make me sit down.

"Oh, I'm Patricia, but you, like your sister, can call me Pattie!" She said.

"Good to meet you Pat! Now I gotta make like a banana and leave!" I said hastily.

"You mean make like a banana and split?" Teddy asked sounding depressed.

"No," I said over my shoulder. I climbed over the seats trying to get to the back. Zach Komet was sitting and talking to his friend Jim.

"Look man, The Fab-Four is good, but not as good as the originals!"

"Do you mean the band the Originals, or the Beatles?" Jim asked.

"The Beatles, DUH! The Originals aren't very good anyway!"

Like always I had picked up very detail of my ride home, when something unexpected happened.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE OFF THE BUS!" The driver said. He ushered us off too fast. I couldn't get to my coat in time. As I stepped out of the heat ventilated bus, and into the cool January snow filled air. Everyone clustered away after a few minutes. I stood waiting for the bus to start again. It took about 15 minutes for me to star dying of frost-bite.

"Here," a familiar voice said behind me.

"Eugene, I don't want your-" The coat landed over my shoulders. It was larger than Eugene, or his coat. It was leather and warm, then it hit me. This coat belongs to-

"Hi, I'm Zach, and you must me Ivy!"

* * *

_"I'm a tidy sort of bloke. I don't like chaos. I kept records in the record rack, tea in the tea catty, and pot in the pot box."_

-George Harrison, 1969


	3. Chapter 3 Natasha

**Welcome Back! Just wanna say real quick, thanks for reading so far! Even if you're bored out of your mind, your view is still appreciated. I want you warn you however, Reviews are soooo much more appreciated though, soooo REVIEW! And PM me cause I don't get to see what you guy think otherwise!**

**~Natasha BE HAPPY!**

**chapter 3**

_Teddy's_ POV**  
**

I quickly got ready to go to school with Ivy (who by the way likes to go by Peanut suddenly...), and nearly missed the bus because George was pestering me about not knowing what was going on.

I sat on the bus alone until my math tutor, Danny sat down next to me. He was super cute, and this is not a good thing for me when I embarrass myself easily **(****N/A Yes, before you ask; I stink and algebra and so my father got me a tutor...)**. Danny played the guitar and he looked very much like George Harrison did when he was 16.

"Hey, Teddy," he said casually waving at me, "Been studying your algebra?" I nodded and looked out the window to keep myself from saying something stupid. We ride the bus in an awkward silence and I am more than relived when we get off and go to our separate classes. I sigh and go to my locker to get my required books, and I find that there's a girl staring at me.

"Hi," I say frowning at her, because I'm a little weirded out by her, "I'm Teddy..."

She grinned, "I'm Patricia," she said holding out an enthusiastic hand. I shook her hand still a little bit awkward.

"That's cool, you know that George Harrison's first wife's name was Patricia; She went by Pattie though." I gushed before I could stop myself.

"You can totally call me that!" she said as the bell rang and she ran off to her first class. I was still a little confused as I entered geography class and sat down right next to Maggie Mae. She was the girl who made it her special job to make my life in high school the worst experience of my life.

"Hello, Teddy," she said with a fake smile. I rolled my eyes and ignored her as she bragged on and on to her friend Rita how John Lennon wrote a song about her. The made me laugh out loud. She was bragging about her name when she'd clearly never heard the song before.

She sent me a deathly glare as our teacher stood up and quieted the class so she could start teaching. I tried to pay attention, but I started to think about Paul and what he might do sitting in a boring class.

I immediately saw him sitting at the teachers desk copying what she was doing in a mocking manner. I held back my giggles at first, but Paul saw how I reacted and decided to make it worse. He got up out of the chair and bounced around the screaming the words to Maggie Mae. that was when my giggles came through. I was lucky that was all it was because I got a stern look from My teacher and a detention slip for Friday after school for it.

I looked at the slip in distaste on my way to lunch while Paul walked next to me apologizing over and over again, "Gosh, Paul." I said quietly so only he could hear, "I forgive you if you shut up and leave me ALONE!" He suddenly vanished as Pattie walked back up to me and she looked excited. We bother picked up a tray for out food and got our lunches. When I got two apples instead of one, she asked me why, and I groaned not wanting to explain how weird I was to the new girl.

"Because someone else eats it." I said as I sat down in by normal area. She followed my lead as John appeared and picked up the apple. I looked at him and sighed.

"I heard Paul got you detention." John said with a smirk.

"Shut it, Lennon," I muttered. Pattie looked at me with a frown.

"I'm sorry?" she asked only hearing my mutter.

"Nothing, Pattie," I told her looking around, "I really wouldn't be seen sitting with me, by the way."

"How come?" Pattie asked innocently as she ate her lunch.

"Because I am what you call the 'weird girl'; well me and my twin sister." I said casually putting that part about me in there.

Pattie gawked at me, "You have a twin?" she asked in amazement, "That's so COOL!"

I rolled my eyes at her and she ended up eating lunch with me anyway. When all my classes were finally over, I met up with Ivy as she climbed up on the bus that would take us home.

We had a small conversation before Pattie squished herself between us, and crowded poor Ivy until she was forced to get up. I knew she didn't mind all that much because she went to sit in front of Zack Komet a drummer in our grade.

I sighed and listened to Pattie babble on about some sort of weird polka group and just when I thought my misery couldn't last any longer the bus stopped in the middle of the road. We were all ushered out because the engine had shut down from the cold and it was highly dangerous for anyone to be on board evidently.

It was freezing out and luckily I had my coat, but I saw that Ivy wasn't so lucky. I was interrupted from my mental bragging when Maggie stepped in front of me.

"So, Teddy, great job getting detention, by the way." she said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and turned away when I had a brilliant idea. I grinned evilly and said, "Oh dirty Maggie Mae they have taken her away. And she never walk down Lime Street any more;Oh the judge he guilty found her For robbing a homeward bounder. That dirty no good robbin' Maggie Mae! To the port of Liverpool the air it turns me tool! Two pounds ten a week, that was my pay!"

She looked at me blankly for a second and she seemed taken aback, "What was that exactly?" she asked angrily cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, you mean you don't the the song?" I asked naively, "Ya know the one _John Lennon _sang about you?"

She narrowed her eyes and me and stormed away with Rita following close behind. I laughed at her and looked to see Pattie laughing with me, and Ivy walking up with a frozen Paul. He was wearing what he wore in Help when they were filming in the Bahamas, and he had ice cycles hanging dramatically off his nose and chin. I giggled and Ivy did too, because she knew what I was laughing at.

"So, They said they were gonna call another bus, and it'll only take about a half hour." Ivy said groaning.

I groaned too, "We could've been home by now!" I said longing to talk to George without getting strange looks.

"We could sneak off and walk?" Ivy suggested with a very John Lennon smirk. I giggled and nodded. As we walked and after Pattie went back to the bus Ivy told about her day and other things we chose to talk about.

We're almost home and there seemed to be a lot of traffic going on on our street and we don't see the car behind us until we're knocked to the ground and crash into the snow with tow other people.

* * *

_George's_ POV

I was sitting on The girl from this morning's neatly made bed and looked over to Ringo, who was sitting on the opposite bed with a sigh.

after a long time of arguing about whether of not we should we exit the bedroom and walk through the house before exiting completely and finding it was freezing and there was snow on the ground. We look around and see two figures walking down the street towards the house. We watch them for a second and determine that they are the girls from earlier, and that's when everything started to spin into craziness.

There was a car behind them and it had no intentions of slowing down. I showed Ringo the car and he bolted for the two girls, with me following close behind. Ringo and I tackled them tot he ground and successfully saved them from being killed by the car.

There was a groan from underneath me as I've realized I was on top of one of them still. I rolled over into the snow next to her and saw it was the one I'd woken up to that morning. She had wide eyes and she looked more than startled.

"Ivy!" she said frustrated, "It's not fair! Dad said we weren't supposed to be able to touch them! He said it wouldn't happen!"

I frowned at her and glanced at Ringo who was staring at the other girl who was evidently called Ivy. She seemed to be caught up in his bright blue eyes and she didn't appear to hear her sister, who was now freaking out and asking me ridiculous questions.

"How are you even here!? You aren't supposed to even show up unless one of us imagines you!" She stood up and I followed her lead as she started to walk toward their home again.

"Hey, wait a second!" I said to her more than confused again, "I don't know how I'm here either!" the girl turned around and looked me in the eye. I nearly wavered and looked away but she looked away before that could happen. she thought for a second and she gasped and started talking to one of the walls of her house.

"I don't get it either!" she exclaimed to the wall, "You're right here! and right there!" she gestured to the wall then to me and I frowned as Ivy and Ringo finally came up and decided to confuse me more.

"Teddy, why're there two George's?"

* * *

_**Kay, so that was chapter 3! PM me and tell me what you think! BE HAPPY!**_

Excuse me, madam, These young men I'm with wondered if two of us could come over and join you. I'd ask you meself only I'm shy. -**Paul McCartney**


	4. Chapter 4 Natasha

**Welcome Back! Just wanna say real quick, thanks for reading so far! This is still Natasha. Shorty's having writer's block, she might be back in the next chapter, but I dunno. Reviews are appreciated, soooo REVIEW! And PM me cause I don't get to see what you guy think otherwise!**

**~Natasha BE HAPPY!**

**chapter 4**

_Teddy's POV_

I was pacing the living room looking between the two sets of Beatles, The two George's were on the love seat and the two Ringo's sat in the two arm chairs by the big window. I was going crazy, and Ivy wouldn't help me!

"Ivy!" I said desperately, "Please help me figure this all out!?"

"Wha-?" she asked in a sleepy daze, "I dunno, Ted, it's time for my afternoon nap." she said with a wave as she exited the room and went down the hall to our bedroom. I groaned and plopped down in my usual seat on the couch.

"Um, miss..." one of the George's questioned.

"The lovely girl's name is Teddy, you git!" the other George said with a glare. The new George didn't seem to hear him as he went on.

"Well, you said we weren't supposed to show up unless you thought of us, right?" he said shrugging.

"Hey, yeah!" one of the Ringo said, perking up, "Just stop thinking about us!"

I perked up and stopped my mind from thinking about George and Ringo. The only problem was, My imaginary George and Ringo vanished in an instant and the other two were just slightly hazy. I frowned and looked at George. He seemed a little put out he was still there, and Ringo looked cheery and happy to be anywhere, but they were hazy.

Why hazy? I thought, Why not gone?

George looked at Ringo and saw the Haziness that surrounded him and gasped, "Rings!" he exclaimed, "We're disappearing!"

Ringo looked at his hands, and sure enough, slowly but surely they were becoming more and more transparent. I watched them until they weren't barely even there, when George was yelling to get my attention.

"What's your name?" he asked reaching for my hand. I frowned and sat down next to him.

"My name's Teddy Thorkelson." I tried to hide my happy grin as he vanished with one last statement to me.

"It was nice to meet you, Teddy."

I gasped and looked around to where Ringo had been sitting. He was gone too. I suddenly felt like crying, but I couldn't quite figure out why.

I ran into our bedroom where Ivy was waking up from her evening nap with a yawn, "IVY!" I exclaimed. she covered her eyes and groaned.

"Gosh! Teddy, don't be so loud!" she yelled back at me which defeated the purpose of me being quiet.

"I need to tell you something!" I said crawling onto her bed quickly.

"What?" she asked groggily, rolling her eyes at me.

"The Beatles disappeared!" I said. I couldn't decide if I was glad or sad for that.

Ivy rolled her eyes and looked into the door was, "No they aren't; they're right...there..." she trailed off when she didn't see any of her lovely friends looking back at her, "Teddy! What's going on!?"

I looked in the door way and couldn't see George. I swallowed hard and looked back at my sister, "Um, I don't know, Ivy..."

* * *

I was in my bed, I hadn't just woken up or anything, I was just really tired. I sighed and looked around my room. I was glad to be home, but Teddy was nagging at the back of my mind. I wondered why as I went down stairs and saw Paul and John falling over with laughter.

"What's going on?" I asked frowning at the sad expression Ringo held.

"I told them what happened to us, and they think I'm kidding." Ringo pouted. I sat down on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"Can you believe it, George!?" John laughed uncontrollably, "He's lost it!"

"Oh will you two stop it!?" Ringo said getting fed up with his band mates, "It happened! George was there too, right, Geo?"

Ringo turned to me and I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Um, well yeah, I was, but I don't know why." i said nervously as Paul and John bursted into another fit of laughter. I rolled my eyes at them and walked out of the room with Ringo close behind.

"So, who do you think those girl were?" he asked as I poured myself a glass of milk from the fridge.

I shrugged and pulled myself up on the kitchen counter. I was brought back to thinking about Teddy. She was very different from any other girl I'd ever met, and she wouldn't leave my mind alone for that. I looked back to Ringo to find him jabbering on and on about Teddy's sister, and how cool and pretty he thought she was.

I rolled my eyes at him and went upstairs to my room. I sprawled across my bed and sighed, still thinking about the pretty girl I'd met in whatever place Ringo and I had ended up in.

* * *

"When you're drowning, you don't say 'I would be incredibly pleased if someone would have the foresight to notice me drowning and come and help me,' you just scream." - John Lennon


	5. Chapter 5 Shorty

**5 Years Later...**

**Ivy**

We never saw each other's imaginations ever again, I never got up the courage to talk to Zack after the coat incident, and Eugene skipped town after mugging me and my sister, and Pattie made her way up the social food chain, but still had time for us- but life is still lonely. Me and Teddy were about to turn 21, when I reread the story Micky Dolenz gave us.

"Do you think we will ever be like we were? Or that this story is true?" I asked Teddy.

"Probably not, and I'm fine with it!" Teddy said happily, she started to dance around. She always did that when our birthday came around, and not about our birthday, but the fact it is another year without Eugene, or weirdo imaginations.

* * *

**Paul**

We had been at EMI for 12 hours straight and were about to call it quits. I started to walk towards the door, and the fella's followed.

"YOU CANT LEAVE!" Brian said.

"Bye-bye Eppy," George said in a cheesy voice.

"George, don't be so, so, what's the word I'm looking for Richie?" John asked.

"Uh, funny." he said laughing.

"Yes I believe it is, Don't be so funny George!" We walked out the doors and to the car we all shared.

"Richie, slow down at the cross walk, would you?" John asked from the passenger seat.

"Why?"

"There are birds on the cross walk," John said.

"What do I care about birds?" He asked, "I eat birds!"

"You eat FEMALES?" I asked sarcastically.

"Male, Female, they taste almost the same, don't they?" He asked.

"WHAT?" George exploded into laughter.

"What is so funny back there?" Ringo asked after he stopped, "Look there are birds on the cross-walk..." he said slowly, "Geo, do those birds look familiar?"

George didn't respond, so I did what any good band-mate would've done, I thwacked him in the back of the head.

"What? Hey Richie do those birds look familiar?"

"You too?"

"No," John said plainly.

"NOT YOU!" He screamed as he got out of the car, "Peanut, Ted? Is that you?"

* * *

**Ivy**

Our party ended with Teddy and me plopping on the couch with our presents circling us.

"Ivy, what are we gonna do about all these new things, we barely have enough room for us in this tiny apartment!" Teddy said.

"Heck that I should know!" I said closing my eyes, "And I can't help I don't have a job!" I screamed I didn't get a response just a nudge, "WHAT?" I screamed once again. I opened my eyes and saw that we were sitting on the road and headlights were coming closer, the door opened, "Peanut, Ted, is that you?" A familiar voice said.

"IT IS! IT'S US! I told you that the legend was true!" I said, laughing.

"You are older, much older." Ringo said looking at us.

"How old _are_ you?" George asked getting out as well.

"Newly 21, today is our birthday!" Teddy said.

"I thought yesterday was your birthday!" Ringo said, "Are you really who you say you are?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, My nickname is peanut, and you know this cause you asked me who I was at my house, oh say 5 years ago, well for us it was 5 years ago. We have these peace medallions and they brought us here. But anyway, you asked who I was and I told you I AM PEANUT cause I am a nut, and you hid under the covers on my bed for fear you were crazy." I said.

"Ok, my turn," George said, "What act of heroism did we do to save you two girls?"

"You jumped, and pushed us out of the way and saved us from getting hit by a car!" Teddy said, George shook his head.

"I'm sorry, your wrong, it wasn't a car, let's go guys." George said as Ringo tried to help me into the car.

* * *

"If slaughterhouses had glass walls, everyone would be a vegetarian."  
― Paul McCartney


	6. Chapter 6 Natasha

**Helllooo my Peeps! How you been? As you can tell I'm back, and excited about this story! I love this whole thing, so, hope you like it too...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**(P.S.) I don't do the whole "Happy Holidays" thing, so if you don't like it, I don't really care...**

**~Natasha**

_Teddy's POV_

"Yes, My nickname is peanut, and you know this cause you asked me who I was at my house, oh say 5 years ago, well for us it was 5 years ago. We have these peace medallions and they brought us here. But anyway, you asked who I was and I told you I AM PEANUT cause I am a nut, and you hid under the covers on my bed for fear you were crazy." Ivy said.

"Ok, my turn," George said, "What act of heroism did we do to save you two girls?"

"You jumped, and pushed us out of the way and saved us from getting hit by a car!" I said, George shook his head looking some what broken-hearted.

"I'm sorry, your wrong, it wasn't a car, let's go guys." George said sadly they all piled into the car. I was suddenly without warning, devastated that George would do that. I felt like crying as Ivy pulled me out of the middle of the cross walk. I didn't even care that we were walking on the famous Abbey Road cross walk.

I watched the Beatle's car drive away, restraining myself from going after it like a crazy fan-girl. I blinked back tears, and Ivy pushed me down into a random chair. I didn't realize we'd gone inside until I was handed a blanket and the warmth rushed over my body.

I looked around and saw that we were in EMI studios, but I was too shocked and confused to care. How had we gotten her? Was it the stupid legend Micky gave us? How could that happen when I haven't worn my medallion since...?

I looked down at my chest and remember I put the medallion on because I thought it would look good with my purple sweater. I sighed and looked at Ivy who was holding in her fan girl spazz out. She had mentioned the legend just seconds before all this happened, and I was starting to blame her for all this happening. That was dumb to do of course, but I liked being normal. Now I was back to my over imaginative mind, and I was literally imagining that I was in EMI.

I watched Ivy run around for a minute before clearing my throat nervously. She looks over at me, her hand hovering over the keys of a pretty piano.

"What's wrong, Teddy?" she asked with an agitated sigh.

"Nothing, Ivy," I say biting my lip, "But why would George just leave us like that?"

She frowned, "OK, I was totally expecting a huge wig out about being normal and then this all happening." she said with a smile.

"No, I mean I am feeling that way, but George just...left..." I was still in shock that my favorite Beatle, my favorite guitarist, my favorite musician, my favorite person in the entire universe would just leave two girls in the middle of the road.

"You answered the question wrong." she said like there was nothing wrong with this at all.

My mouth dropped open, "What? What question?" I asked her frowning.

"He asked you what act of heroism did they do to save us." Ivy shrugged and sat down in the chair near me.

"But I said they saved us from being hit by a car, that was right!" I protested loudly.

Ivy shushed me, "No, it was a truck, Teddy." I thought about that for a second and it all rushed back as a truck. I sighed in defeat and was about to apologize for my stupidity when a man entered the room after hearing my yell.

"And who might you two be?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh, we're Ivy and Teddy Thorkelson." Ivy said smiling sweetly.

"Well, Ivy and Teddy," the man said, "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you two to leave. There aren't supposed to be any people here at this time of night."

"But, we don't have anywhere else to go!" I exclaim suddenly worried about where we'd go if he kicked us out.

"Ok, Ok, calm down," he said soothingly, "My name's Brian Epstein, I work here." I nodded and looked to Ivy, who was still holding in her fan girl spazz attack.

"Ok, _Brain,"_ I said, "We don't have anywhere else to go. We're kinda lost."

Brian sighed and rubbed his brow. He looked stressed out, "Alright, ladies, you may spend one night here, but then off you go." he said before walking out of the room. I grinned at Ivy and went searching for blankets.

When I cam back, I found Ivy had claimed the small couch that was in the recording booth. I threw a blanket at her before curling up in the floor and going off to sleep.

_George's POV_

When we got back to our little place, I didn't take any notice in John and Paul's curious questions of who those two girls were. I didn't answer them and I didn't answer the ones about why Ringo and I looked so upset either. I just walked into the house and walked into by bedroom and curled up under my blankets. I didn't wanna think about them, and I didn't wanna talk about them.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep, or I at least tried to. I ended up staying awake all night, and getting out of bed when Paul came pouncing in happily.

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head, but he just pulled the blankets off of me and my bed before switching on the light and walking out of the room.

I am not a morning person.

I groaned again and got up and got dressed before going into the kitchen to find Ringo cooking eggs and bacon for breakfast. I plopped down in my normal seat as Ringo turns and hands me a plate. I sighed and ate everything there. I might've be tired, but I never turn down food.

Shortly after breakfast, we headed off to the studio like every other morning. When we arrived, we went through our normal things of Brian yelling at us for being five minutes late, John flirting with the secretary, and Paul and Ringo running off to make trouble.

Normally I am the only one to actually go into the recording booth when we arrive. When I walked into the booth I was surprised to find to sleeping girls. One was curled up on the couch while the other was curled up near where I usually sat.

I frowned and looked up at George Martin and Brian who were preparing for our day of recording.

"Hey, Brian?" I half said half whispered, so not to wake them up, "Who are these birds?"

"Oh," Brian said coming into the booth quickly, "They said their names are Teddy and Ivy."

I frowned again, in disbelief. I walked up to the girl on the couch and pulled back the blanket just enough to see her face. It was one of the girls from the day before. I gasped and hurried over to the other and pulled her blanket away from her face.

I smiled, knowing I was wrong to say she wasn't the Teddy I'd been thinking about the past two days. She suddenly stirred and turned over onto her back, and looked up at me.

I continued to smile, and her eyes got wide as she stared back, "George?" she asked like I was her long lost Best Friend.

"Teddy," I said as she sat up and looked closer at me, "I'm sorry I left you and Ivy last night, I jus-" my words were stopped by her hugging me tighter than anyone has ever hugged me in my life. I hugged her back gladly as the other three walked in, stopping and staring at the two if us in the middle of the floor hugging.

"George!" Ringo exclaimed I pulled back from Teddy and looked to see him hopping up and down and pointing to Ivy who was still asleep on the couch. I laughed at him and Teddy crawled over to the couch and shook her sister quite violently.

"What? Teddy will you stop I'm awake!" She exclaimed shoving teddy back. She sat up and looked around the room that was suddenly filled with noise.

"TEDDY!" She exclaimed jumping up off the bed and running to Ringo, "WE REALLY CAME BACK HERE!"

I frowned at this as Teddy laughed sounding nervous. She moved across the room and sat back down in her little pallet on the floor. I was still sitting in the same place, and didn't seem to think about this. I looked at her and smiled trying to be friendly, but she blushed and moved away.

I sighed and picked up my guitar and started tuning it as Brian came back.

"Alright, I told you girls one night, that night is up." he said sternly.

"Wait, Brian," I said looking at Ivy's disappointed expression, "They can stay if they like, we don't mind."

Paul suddenly turned around as if just noticing the two birds in the room, "Yeah, Brian," he said, "You can't kick pretty birds like them out into the streets!"

"You can't kick 'em there, but you sure don't have any problem leaving 'em there..." I heard Teddy mutter as she looked at the floor.

Brian muttered something about "stupid kids always getting what they wanted..." under his breath, and we started recording. Ivy and Teddy sat on the couch, and found my gaze wandering over tot he peculiar girl; mostly landing on Teddy, but all the same...

* * *

**Hope you liked that! Seriously though, you guys HAVE to PM me about my chapters! I rarely get to see the reviews, so PLEASE PM me and tell me what you think. Review too, that makes Shorty happy; and me of course...**

**(Two quotes because I can't choose. They have nothing to do with each other...)**

_"I think people who can truly live a life in music are telling the world, "You can have my love, you can have my smiles. Forget the bad parts, you don't need them. Just take the music, the goodness, because it's the very best, and it's the part I give"  
__-George Harrison_

_If there hadn't been an Elvis, there wouldn't have been the Beatles."  
― John Lennon_


	7. Chapter 7 Shorty

**Ivy**

I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT, WE WERE HEARING THE BEATLES RECORD, LIVE! I nudged Teddy, but she was to busy making goo-goo eyes with Mr. Harrison. Ringo had a goofy grin placed in my direction, I smiled back, but turned away. I started to fiddle with my medallion, and noticed a large 3 where the 2 lines met the center line.

"What's with the 3?" I asked Teddy.

"Ooooh," she said as George winked at her, "WHAT?" She yelled as soon as the song was over. I showed her the 3, "3 years, days, minutes, weeks, months, hours, WHAT?" She blurted a little too loudly.

"You look like you could use some coffee, join me?" Ringo asked holding his hand out to me. I gladly took it, and walked off. As soon as we got to the little coffee station I started to freak out, 'What do I say? What do I do?' My mind rushed about. I must've looked like I was gonna be sick, "You alright, Love?" Ringo asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and started making my coffee, and decided it was too hot, so I grabbed a straw, and started to blow bubbles in it. Ringo chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"You are so childish!" he said laughing.

"Well it's too hot! What else am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Well you could always put a piece of ice in it!" He said opening the freezer door. I moved out of the way, and went back to blowing bubbles.

"It does cool it down!" I said in my defense.

"I doubt that!" He reached down and took a sip of it out of the straw. I looked at him gaping at the fact he drank my drink, "What?" He asked after he swallowed a gulp of his own coffee. He stopped and sat there with his mouth closed, he leaned over the sink, and spit his coffee out into the sink.

"Your right, mine's really hot!" He said cringing from the heat. I giggled at him, and he laughed too. he walked over to the trash can to throw his coffee cup away, I was standing near the trash can, and moved it slowly away from the tumbling cup, it then landed on the floor.

"MISS!" I yelled.

"What? How is that even possible, I aimed perfectly!" He looked at where the trash can was, and looked at the one spot on the floor that was lighter than the rest of the carpet.

"YOU MOVED IT!" He said, looking around for something harmless to throw at me. He decided on something in the freezer.

* * *

**Paul**

I walked down the hall, and heard laughter, and screaming. I rounded the corner to see Ringo and Ivy throwing ice at each other.

I almost interrupted when I decided to be sneaky and hide on the wall, where they couldn't see me. They soon stopped, then said something to each other. Then I heard nothing. Brian walked by and saw what they were doing and turned around and came towards me.

"I thought those raga-muffins were to be gone as soon as that song was over!" He yell-whispered.

"Why do you ask? What are they doing?" I asked.

"What does it matter? Are they gonna live here now?" He asked sarcastically.

"I don't know but, I hope they stay for a long time!" I said gladly.

**Ringo**

Me and Ivy walked down the hall hand in hand, and turned to walk in the recording booth. I saw George and Teddy, but it wasn't anything I ever expected...

* * *

******Question:** Do you date much?

**Ringo:** What are you doing tonight?

**I couldn't decide, so ENJOY this second quote!**

******Question:** What do you do when you`re cooped up in a hotel room between shows?

**George:** We ice skate.


	8. Chapter 8 Natasha

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! =o) No idea when this is getting put up, but I wanted to say this anyway, because it's Christmas Eve when I'm writing this...**

**~Natasha! BE HAPPY!**

_Teddy's POV_

We were watching the Beatles record, and all I seemed to be able to watch was George. He was so cute, and I couldn't believe he was really right in front of me. Not as my imagination, but real life. I mean I loved all the Liverpudlian Lads, but George was my Beatle. He was my best friend growing up in a way, and I couldn't deny that I missed talking to him.

I vaguely heard Ivy freaking out next to me, but I couldn't bring myself to look away from George's captivating eyes. He winked at me towards the end of the song and I let out a tiny 'eek' type of sound.

"TEDDY!" Ivy said shaking my shoulder.

"WHAT!?" I asked her. She showed me her Peace sign necklace pointing to a number. It was the number three and I frown, "THREE WHAT? YEARS? DAYS? HOURS? MINUTES?" I asked her. She just shrugged and before I knew Ringo was leading the way out of the room. I sighed and shook my head. I looked at my medallion and frowned at the number. It wasn't there when we'd gotten them. I would know, I studied the thing for nearly two hours. It was really shiny and casted rainbows a lot, but it never had a three on it.

I looked it over again and wished I knew what it meant. George sat down next to me and took it out of my hands.

"Hey," I muttered with an offended frown. He looked at it for a long time, his brow creased in concentration.

"What's the three for?" he asked handing it back to me. I shrugged and put it back around my neck.

"That's what I was just trying to figure out." I said with a sigh. He sighed back, and I remembered when he'd do that as my imagination. I smiled at the thought and he watched me intently.

"Um, Teddy, I really am sorry about leaving you and Ivy last night." he said for about the millionth time, "I really wanna make it up to you."

I looked at him with a grin, "How where you planning on doing that, George?" I asked cocking a playful eyebrow at him. He grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I dunno," he said with a sigh, "How does fish and chips sound?" he asked. I giggled at him.

"George, if that was what you were thinking, then you might wanna try a bit harder." I said. He chuckled and scooted closer to me. I felt my face getting a bit pink, but I tried to pretend it wasn't happening.

he kissed my cheek quickly and I giggled girlishly. He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but giggle and grin back at him, "If I have to try harder, what do you think it should be?"

"Hmm," I said bumping him in the shoulder as I thought, "Where should we go?"

"Go?" he asked with a laugh, "Like on a date maybe?" he waggled his eyebrows and I laughed at him.

"Maybe, but where should we go?" I asked him again.

"Do you like films?" he asked giving me a sweet smile. I nodded and smiled at him, "Ok, then we could go see a film, or we could go get fish and chips like I said before."

"Why can't we do both?" I asked him chewing my lower lip. He laughed and pulled he closer to him.

"We could if you like, or we could skip the date all together." he said moving closer to me.

"Not sure I know what you mean by that, George," I whispered to him. He was so close, and I could feel his hands wrap around my waist.

"I can show you if you like..." he said slowly. I nodded and my breath caught in my throat as he brought his lips to mine gently. I found myself wrapping my arms around his and kissing him back like it was my only chance to do this. He held me tighter to him and I didn't protest on bit when he deepened the kiss.

He never got a chance to go any farther, not that I'd actually let him. We both jumped away from each other quickly when someone cleared their throats loudly. I looked and saw Ringo and Ivy standing in the door way with their mouths hanging open. I knew I was red in the face, but when I looked back at George he definitely beat me at who was blushing more. I realized we still had our arms around each other and slowly pulled my arms from him. He cleared his throat nervously and scratched his head awkwardly.

* * *

_George's POV_

Ivy and Ringo giggled and walked into the room and sat down on the couch. I was a little bit embarrassed they'd walked in on us, but I tried to keep it down a bit.

I looked over at Teddy and bit my lips nervously. She smiled sweetly at me as Ringo and Ivy sat down between us. My mouth dropped open as Ringo gave me a goofy smile. I heard Teddy clear her throat anxiously.

"So," Ringo said still smiling at me, "Whatcha doin'?"

I gave him a dirty look and then looked at my lap. i felt my face getting hot again and I could barely look at anybody without it getting worse.

"Um, I-I need some air.." Teddy stuttered before hurrying out of the room. I closed my eyes, fearing that kissing her was a bad idea. I hoped she wasn't too embarrassed by it.

I sighed and looked up at Ringo and Ivy who were watching me like I was supposed to do something.

"You gonna go after her, George?" Ivy asked with a cocked eyebrow. I was slightly taken aback, "Go on, George, we messed up your kiss, go finish it will ya?"

I stood up awkwardly, "Er, ok then." I said walking out of the recording booth as quickly as I dared. I walked toward the door to go out side and looked for Teddy along the way. I went out the door and looked around for a second. She was leaning against the wall of the EMI building with her eyes closed and her head leaned back against the bricks. I walked up to her and took her hand, pulling her off the wall and into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my waist and put her head against my chest with a sigh. I smiled to myself and kissed the top of her head just before she looked at me.

I studied her for a second and she did the same to me as we stood there. She was nearly as tall as I was, only a few inches shorter. She had brunette hard that fell down her back. Her eyes were a light hazel color and she had a light sprinkle of freckles that gave her a cute little girl-ish look.

I smiled at her and she smiled a brilliant smile back. I gave her cheek a sweet kiss and she grinned madly.

"Can we get those chips now?" she asked in a shy voice. I grinned crookedly at her and nodded. I took her hand and we started walking down the street.

We were quite content until we hear; "LOOK IT"S GEORGE HARRISON! HE'S WITH A GIRL TOO!"

My eyes got wide as I looked at Teddy. She looked suddenly frightened and I pulled her into a run, never letting go of her hand. How was I going to get out of this one?

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Time for QUOTES! BAHAHAHAH!**

_Question: "There`s a "stamp out the Beatles movement" underway in Detroit. What are you going to do about it?" _  
_Paul McCartney: "We`re going to start a campaign to stamp out Detroit."_

_"The nicest thing is to open the newspapers and not to find yourself in them." -_George Harrison


	9. Chapter 9 Shorty

**Ivy**

"They've been gone quite a while, where do you suppose they went?" Ringo asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe, they were abducted by aliens!" I suggested.

"Won't you ever grow up? You acted like this when you were 16!" he said grinning.

"No, I have told my dad this, I've told Teddy this, And I will tell you this, I am, and always be, a child by heart! I will run in circles till I cant walk anymore, then I will take my wheel chair, and go in circles." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well I'll run with you! Then I'll roll with you!" He said throwing me a wink. I grinned at him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Do you want to do something later tonight?"

"Uh," I was cut off by Paul, John, and Brian walking into the room. We sat and chatted for about another hour when we realized they weren't coming back.

"Would you like to come home with us?" Paul asked lacing my arm with his. I nodded slowly, and looked back at Ringo. He smiled and walked along side of us.

* * *

We walked into the house, it smelled like cheap cologne, and cigarette smoke. I walked around the randomly furnished apartment room.

"This is where you and your sister will be staying," John said lighting a cigarette. He walked into a back room which was even more randomly furnished, it had 2 beds, one with a red comforter and matching pillow, an one with a light purple comforter.

"That's mine, and George's room, you can't rent it out!" Ringo said sitting on his bed, and grabbing his pillow.

"You can sleep on the couches!" Paul said, "or you could stay in here." He winked my way, I immediately felt my face warm up, and not because of Paul winking, it was what he was implying.

"Aww! Look she's red! The sweet thing," John mocked.

"I am not red!" I said fighting back, I ripped the pillow out of Ringo's hands and whacked the snot out of Lennon.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Ringo said, John walked away with Paul following him laughing, Ringo got real close, "So, do you want to do something tonight?" He asked not backing away an inch.

I turned an deeper shade of red, "Are you really asking that after Paul and I had that conversation?"

"Oh, I didn't think about that," He said swallowing hard. He slowly leaned down and pecked my nose. He grinned at me, then whispered in my ear, "Meet me at the dock at around 8 tonight," he said, as he walked out of the room.

"Oh, you have a date tonight?" John asked, "Who with? Is it Paulie? Or maybe Richie?"

"Uh, Ringo told me to meet him at the dock." I said shyly, which was like not like me at all!

"Do you have cash? You know, you didn't bring any luggage. How will you make yourself presentable for our dear Richie?" He asked mischievously.

"Oh, I don't know, This isn't presentable?" I asked.

"No, here, go and get a dress, or something." He said holding out a wad of cash.

"That must be heavy!" I said laughing.

"Why would it be heavy?" He asked looking at his hand.

"It's alot of pounds!" I said casually.

"What? I don't get American humor,"

I took the cash and went to the nearest clothing shop, and looked around. There were short dresses, and long dresses, how could I choose?

* * *

**Ringo**

I walked to the docks, and set my plan to work. I looked at my watch when I finished, '7:45, that was almost perfectly timed,' I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry sir, but a boat is about to come in to the dock right here," A young lady said bringing me back into the real world.

"Wha? But I told Ivy, a girl that I fancy, to meet me here at," I glanced at my watch, "Right now!"

"WAIT! Do you "fancy" me?" she asked.

"NO! I fancy Ivy Thorkelson, she's a girl that is staying at me house, an-" I said.

"Ringo it _is_ Ivy," She said walking up to me, she was wearing a deep blue dress that went down to her knees, "And you never answered my first question, Do you fancy me?" she asked, draping her arms over my shoulders.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see, I know exactly how I feel on you, and I was curious if you knew how that feeling goes?" She said.

"Uh, I don't follow,"

"Well, you see, I was wondering if you mean that you really do like me, cause I know that I really like you, so if you like me then why don't you say it!" she smiled.

"Well, if your feelings are confirmed, then why the heck not? I-fancy-you!" I said poking her nose on the word you. I leaned down and kissed her, then "IT" happened.

* * *

**"I didn't like the look of Rory's drummer myself. He looked the nasty one, with his little grey streak of hair. But the nastier one turned out to be Ringo, the nicest of them all." George Harrison**


	10. Chapter 10 Natasha

**HI! Whazzup?! Hope you guys like this chapter. The others aren't in it until the end, so it's just George and Teddy. Also, I don't think George ever had a convertible, but I don't care...WARNING: Extreme sappiness ahead!**

**DISCLAIMER****: We in no way what so ever own the Beatles...But that would be soooo awesome!**

**~Natasha! BE HAPPY!**

_Recap:_

_"Can we get those chips right now?" she asked in a shy voice. I grinned crookedly at her and nodded. I took her hand and we started walking down the street._

_We were quite content until we hear; "LOOK IT"S GEORGE HARRISON! HE'S WITH A GIRL TOO!"_

_My eyes got wide as I looked at Teddy. She looked suddenly frightened and I pulled her into a run, never letting go of her hand. How was I going to get out of this one?_

* * *

_Teddy's POV_

"Run!" George exclaimed as he pulled me by the hand down the road. Soon their were screaming girls all over the place. I was more worried about what they'd do if they caught us than running and came crashing to the ground with a small yelp. George's hand slipped from mine, and I went into a panic as the crowd of girl surrounded me. I let out another yelp and covered my head. I was being kicked all over and I could barely let out any sort of noise.

"GEORGE!" I cried loudly, hoping he'd hear me and come save me. I was suddenly kicked in the cheek and let out another yelp and covered my face again. Just when I thought I didn't have any hope of being saved, I was pulled up off the ground and carried away quickly.

I was put down on the ground somewhere far away from the crowd of girls who'd most likely realized they'd lost George when they decided to attack me. I looked at the person who'd pulled me out of the hoard of girls and swallowed hard.

"Thank you, Ed." I heard George say as he hurried forward.

"No problem George," Ed said with a smile. George push my hair out of my face ad looked at the bruise that was steadily growing on my cheek.

"Those girls are vicious." he muttered giving my cheek a small kiss, "I'm sorry, Teddy."

I looked at him and wrapped my arms around him, "That's alright, George, I'm alive right?" I said with a small laugh. George giggled and kissed my cheek again.

"You got yourself a nasty bruise though." Ed said from the corner.

"Ah, it'll heal," I said with a wave of my hand. George took my wrist suddenly and looked at my elbow.

"You're bleeding, Teddy." he said wiping away the blood that trickled down my arm slowly.

I made a face, "From when I fell," I said with a sigh. George sighed back and I grinned at him.

"Why do you keep grinning like that?" he asked with a laugh, "You were just attacked by a bunch of girls, and you're grinning like a crazy person."

I giggled at him and stood up. He took my hand before we said goodbye to Ed and went on with our business, being more careful this time. We stopped at a little drug store and George got himself a fake mustache and we went on. I couldn't help but be reminded of the way he looks during Sergeant Pepper when they all had mustaches. I started to giggle and he frowned at me as we came to a small vacant diner.

We sat down and George ordered us fish and chips. He also asked if they had a first aid kit. Both the fish and chips were brought, and the kit were brought a few minutes later and George patched up my still bleeding elbow up.

"There, all better." he said after kissing my elbow like I it was supposed to make it magically better. I laughed at him and we started on our fish and chips.

When we finished, George took my hand we started down the street again. George looked deep in thought and I watched him as he concentrated on his thoughts. His brow was creased and he bit his lip as if to make up his mind.

"Do you wanna go to Blackpool with me?" he asked suddenly.

I frowned, "What's so special about Blackpool?" I asked with a laugh.

He grinned at me, "Do you wanna find out?" he asked mischievously. I giggled and shrugged. He pulled me to a stop and pulled me into his arms. He kissed my mouth and I nearly melted on the spot, "Please? It'll be fun..." he said in a sing-sing voice. I giggled and he kissed my lips again and again until I caved and said yes.

He cheered loudly and off we went. We walked back to EMI to get his car, and we noticed everyone else had gone home. I wondered what Ivy was doing with them as I climbed into George's car. He grinned wickedly at me and put the top on his car down. I laughed at him as he dramatically started the car and drove down the road.

It took nearly an hour and a half to get there, but George was fun to be in the car with. We talked and joked around most of the way, and I was so happy to have my best friend back I didn't even care if we never got to Blackpool.

We did did eventually, and I noticed it was starting to get dark. I smiled at this because that meant all the lights of the city would come on and I always like that for some reason.

George pulled up to a dock and I frowned at him. He grinned and got out of the car quickly. He pulled me out and he seemed excited. He pulled me by the hand with a giant grin until we got to the entrance that looked like some sort of amusement park. The only thing I could think of to describe it would be it was very much like Coney Island in New York.

I grinned excitedly and he pulled me into the place. He pulled me onto tone of the roller coasters and I smiled at him.

"I can already tell you like roller coasters." he said with a laugh as the ride started.

_George's POV_

After nearly three hours of nonstop roller coaster rides and tones of sweets and food, Teddy looked like she might be sick if she was spun around, flipped over, or moved too fast. I grinned, glad she had fun here. I always had fun here when Paul and I hitch hiked here as kids, but I found it was much more fun when I was with Teddy.

She sighed and put her head on my shoulder as we walked, "What time is it, Georgie?" she asked sleepily.

I looked at my watch and saw it was getting late, "Nearly eleven o'clock, we better be getting back." I said to her.

She nodded and we headed for the car. She sighed and looked like she might fall asleep at any second, "That was fun, George," she said smiling brightly at me.

"Glad you had fun," I said with a laugh as I started to drive us back home. After about an hour of complete silence from her, I realized she'd fallen asleep. I smiled to myself and tried to stay focused on my driving. When we got back to where I lived with the rest of the band, I contemplated waking her up.

I sighed and moved over to her. I slowly unbuckled her seat belt, getting ready to carry her inside to bed. She stirred lightly and I bit my lip hoping she wouldn't wake up.

She did but only after I pulled her up out of the car and into my arms.

"Never thought I'd be carried out of a car by George Harrison." she said with a giggled. I grinned and put her down outside the door so I could look for my key. She leaned against my arm, still very sleep. I opened the door and pulled her into the house. She looked around and sighed happily. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her mouth lightly. She grinned and put her head on my shoulder.

"Does that count as our date?' She asked quietly. I laughed lightly.

"Not if you don't want it to," I said quietly. She nuzzled into my shoulder and sighed.

"Good," she said in a whisper. She yawned and I kissed the top of her head.

"You can sleep in my room, I'll sleep out here." I said pointing down the hall to where mine and Ringo's bedroom was.

She looked down the dark hall and she looked a tad bit frightened by it. I laughed and took her hand. I led her to the bed room quietly and kissed her cheek before she smiled and climbed into my bed.

"Goodnight, Georgie," She whispered loudly. I giggled at her.

"Goodnight, Teddy," I said back quietly. She giggled like a child and curled up under my blankets.

I went back into the living room and got down on the couch with a happy sigh. I fell asleep quite easily after the lovely day I had with Teddy. I couldn't wait to see what came the next day. What could we possibly do together that would be just as fun as Blackpool?

* * *

**Ok, not as sappy as I originally thought, but Review and tell us what you thought! ALSO PM ME! I want to know what you guys think!**

_**"Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover, something in the way she woos me.**__**I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe and how."  
**__**-Something; The Beatles**_

_**"As long as you hate, there will be people to hate."  
****-George Harrison**_


	11. Chapter 11 Shorty

**Ringo**

'George?' I thought. 'Where has he been? And why did Teddy act drunk?' George followed Teddy, 'Come on Geo, come back!' He eventually did come back.

"Ringo, what are you doing out here?" He asked as he grabbed a blankets out of the cupboard.

"The same as you,"

"Teddy's in your bed?"

"No, Ivy, Teddy's sister," I said sarcastically. George sat on the couch and stretched out.

"You two do anything earlier?"

"Yeah, it was going great till..." I trailed off.

"Till?" He asked.

"Till I, I sneezed." I said looking at my lap.

"You didn't, you sneezed during the first kiss?" He asked, "Shame on you! You ruin mine, then you go and ruin your own! Good job buddy, good job!" He said patting my back.

**Ivy**

"Teddy, are you drunk?" I asked.

"Drunk on George's kiss? Yes." She said giggling like a school girl who shared a secret.

"Alright, what did you and George _do_ on your date?"

"Well, he took me to Blackpool, and there was this place like an English Coney Island! We ate a lot of food, and rode a lot of roller coasters! George out ate me though!"

"So, you aren't drunk?" I asked just to clarify.

"No, silly, just really tired!" She dug her face into the pillow, "George's pillow smells just like him! Does Ringo's pillow smell like George?"

"Why in heaven's name would Ringo's pillow smell like George?"

"I don't know! Why do you know what Ringo smells like?" She asked suspicious of what happened.

"Well, he kinda, well, uh, sneezed..in...my...mouth," I said hoping she wouldn't explode like she normally would.

"Your first kiss, and he sneezes in your mouth?" She asked highly calm for what state she was in.

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda funny."

"KINDA? THAT IS FREAKING HILARIOUS!" She finally exploded.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" John yelled as he ran in with a baseball bat.

"RINGO SNEEZED IN IVY'S MOUTH!" She yelled. I looked at my lap.

"Really? That is interesting, isn't it!" he said laughing.

"You can't say a word, do you hear me John Winston Lennon? Not a word!" I yelled pointing my finger in his face.

"Sorry, I won't say a word." He went back to bed and so did we.

**The next day**

I woke up I to the smell of bacon, and tea. The four boys were sitting at the table and chairs that looked nothing alike, and Teddy was in the kitchen fixing more tea.

"Good morning!" Teddy said looking at me, and offering me her tea.

"What did you do to it? Did you spit in it? Did you drug it? Why are you being so nice?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know! I just thought since you slept in till 11 tha-"

"Wait, What? It can't be 11! I have to be at work by 12! Why didn't you wake me up?!" I flipped.

"You need to calm down, where you work doesn't exist yet, nor do you work there anymore. Remember? You started to criticize the shoppers when they said they never heard of the Beatles."

"Oh yeah thanks," I said as I took the tea, "So, what's the plan today?"

"You like shopping, right girls?" John asked.

"Well, sure, if you supply the money," Teddy said.

"Well! What happened to the money I gave Ivy last night?"

"That wasn't as much as it looked." I said.

"gosh, you are usless John!" George said pulling out his wallet.

**At the store**

**Ringo**

"Where is the candy isle?" Ivy asked.

Teddy shrugged, "Do you feel like we're being watched?" she asked turning to look over her shoulder.

"George, their on to us, what are we gonna do?" I asked George as he hid behind the isle they were on.

"I don't know! Maybe you can follow Ivy to the candy lsle, and I'll follow Teddy!" he said as Ivy skipped to the isle on the other side of the store. She skipped right by me, 'Thank heavens I have on a disguise!' I thought, I slowly followed her and soon we got to the candy isle.

"Boy I sure wish I had a cute guy named Richie, that Would be willing to give me some money for a candy bar," she said sarcastically. She turned around and grabbed my hand! "I...gotcha!" She said ripping the hat off my head! "So, what are we gonna do tonight?" she asked.

"So, you forgive me for the incidental sneeze?" I asked noticing she hadn't let go of my hand.

"The only thing I don't forgive you for is the fact I'm coming down with a cold!" she sniffed at me. I sniffed back and winked. She sighed and put her head in my shoulder as we walked.

* * *

**Hi funky party people, did you like this chapter? I hope you did, and you figured out wht the "IT" was! (He sneezed)**

**Ringo: Where do you suppose we are?**

**John: It reminds me of Blackburn Lankcishire**

**Paul: Oh boy!**

**George: How many holes do you suppose we are?**

**Jermey: Enough to fill the Royal Albert Hall!**

**Yellow Submarine Movie- Scene: The Sea Of Holes**


	12. Chapter 12 Natasha

**Not a whole lot to say here at the moment...**

**DISCLAIMER****:I own The BEATLES! Not really...Oh I wish though...**

**~Natasha! BE HAPPY!**

___Teddy's POV_

When I got up the next morning I was happy. I was living in the Beatles house, and sleeping George's bed. I had a date with him the night before and he kissed me like four times! I hopped out of bed and ran into the kitchen, still in my pajamas.

George and Paul were sitting at the table and John was up on the counter while Ringo cooked breakfast. George grinned at me and he stood up and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the tip of my nose. I giggled and buried my face in his shirt collar.

"Sleep well?" he asked me. I sighed and nodded, barely being able to keep myself from melting form the way he smelled. He smelled of a mixture of cigarette smoke and old guitars. He also smelled clean, which was good since I was standing there with my nose in his neck.

"What are you girls doing today?" Paul asked from the table.

"I dunno," I said still buried in George's shirt. George giggled and pulled me back to look at him. I smiled at him and he pulled me to sit with him at the table. I yawned and looked at the lads awkwardly as they went on with their normal morning things.

George however was watching me and when I noticed I blushed bright red. He chuckled and kissed my cheek, "You want to have some tea or something, love?" he asked. I nodded and her got up and fixed it for me, which only made me swoon and giggled over him more. I've never felt so girly in my life.

George sat back down and handed me my steaming cup of tea with a grin, "Thanks, George," I said smiling at him. John pretended to throw up from the counter and I rolled my eyes at him. Ringo finished breakfast and fixed us all a plate and made sure to save some for Ivy if she wanted it before sitting down to eat himself.

When I was finished, I carried my plate and empty tea cup to the sink and fixed another cup for Ivy as she walked in looking groggy and sleepy. I handed her the cup and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"What did you do to it? spit in it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, I was just trying to be nice, Jeez..." I muttered. John asked us what we were gonna do today again and suggested going to the store.

He said he didn't have anymore money because he gave it to Ivy, and George muttered something about him being useless before digging in his wallet and pulling out some money and handing it too me. I smiled at him and ran to get dressed with Ivy.

When we were ready, I kissed George's cheek before leaving and Ivy waved to Ringo, who was expecting a kiss on the cheek too. He looked disappointed when we walked out the door.

I giggled and off we went to the grocery store.

_George's POV_

"Let's go spy on them." I said as soon as they had left.

Ringo frowned, "What? Why?" he asked as he picked up the newspaper.

"Because I wanna know if they're gonna talk about us." I said with a shrug. Ringo looked surprised; I wasn't normally the one who suggests this when it's girls that are the target, "Ans I wanna know what Teddy thinks of out date lest night."

Ringo sighed and grabbed his coat, "But only because I didn't get a kiss before we left, and I wanna find out why..." he grumbled as we got into my car and drove to the store.

When we got there we went inside and looked around for the girls. We then realized we didn't have any disguises on, so we bought two fake beards and quickly applied them just as we caught sight of the girls. They were on the aisle with all the canned foods and sauces. I watched as Teddy carefully picked out ingredients for recipes I hoped would taste good. Ivy was dumping whatever she could get her hands on into the buggy and Ringo was giggling at her. Ivy said something about going to the candy aisle and when she walked very close by us and I was thankful she didn't notice us. Ringo said something about his beard and followed her.

I watched Teddy as she continued to think about ingredients and place them into the buggy, but she looked up and saw me. She did a double take and frowned. I quickly moved away from the spot I was watching her from and casually walked around the the other side of the aisle, only to find she'd followed me down the aisle and was standing behind me picking things out.

"So what would you like to eat tonight for diner George?" she asked casually. I cleared me throat nervously and scratched my fake beard.

"Uh, I don't know who you're talking about my name's uh, Ed." I said. It probably would have worked it I hadn't forgotten to disguise my voice.

"George," she said with a laugh as she walked up to me and kissed my cheek, "I can recognize you when you have on a disguise, and Ed is the guy who helped save me from those girls yesterday."

I laughed and looked at the floor, feeling my cheeks going red, "So you knew we were following you and Ivy?" I asked sheepishly.

She laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist, "Course I did. Did Ringo go after Ivy?" I nodded and started pushing the buggy as she started grabbing cans and other things for cooking. I watched her for a while and when she was finished we went to find Ivy and Ringo, who were arguing on which candy bar to get.

"What are you two doing?" Teddy asked laughing.

"I want this candy bar and Ringo wants that one." Ivy said childishly, "He said I can't get mine because he wants that one."

"Why can't you get them both?" I asked with a frown. Ringo and Ivy looked as if they didn't think about that. They shrugged and tossed there candy into the buggy and they I grinned and grabbed a couple bags of chips.

"You're as bad as they are George," Teddy muttered with a laugh. I smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist as Ringo and Ivy went on a head to check out. She leaned against my arm as we walked and when we got to the check out line, Ringo and Ivy were almost done. All that was left was to pay for it. Teddy gave the clerk the money I gave her before they left and off we went.

When we got home, I was the only one to help Teddy carry in the groceries. I grumbled and put everything on the counter as she started putting things away. She was cute while she tried to do that because she didn't know where anything went.

"Teddy, darling why don't you unpack the groceries and I'll put them away, alright?" I asked with a laugh. She smiled and kissed my mouth quickly before switching places with me. We were done much faster after that, and we when we finished we sat on the couch. Well it was more sprawled out on the couch, but we were still comfy. I kissed the top of her head and she looked up at me.

"So when can we go out together again?" She asked smiling. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I dunno, when do you wanna go out again?"

"I always wanna go out," she said turning over onto her stomach, "Especial when it's with you. Your fun."

I laughed at that and she crossed her arms over my chest and rested her chin on her arms with a sigh. I brushed her hair out of her face and smiled at her.

I them realized how much i've fallen for this bird. She seemed weird when I met her before, but know I know why she was weird. I like her and I like how she's weird She's fun to be around and I found that I was starting to love her more and more as we spent more time together, the only problem was I wasn't sure if she really felt that way about me...

* * *

**Hope you liked that...**

**"I used to think anyone doing anything weird was weird. Now I know that it is the people that call others weird that are weird."  
― Paul McCartney**


	13. Chapter 13 Shorty

**Ivy**

I wandered to the living room and saw George, and Teddy piled on the couch asleep. I grinned wickedly.

"John!" I yell whispered in a sing-song voice.

He peeked his head out of the doorway, "Where's the fire?" he asked, "That's code for 'Where's the sleeping person that I can mess with?"

"I say we draw on Teddy's face with to look like she was hit on the head.., so that George thinks she got hit, or-"

"Or you and I could do the maximum confusion," He said cocking an eyebrow and trying to look mysterious.

"My lips ain't touching yours!" I said stepping back.

"No, no, I mean this! We rearrange the furniture, so that they are really confused when they wake up! Imagine it!"

"There's the John we all know and love!"

"What?"

"Uh, nothing,you grab the couch, and I'll grab the chair!" I said quickly to cover my tracks.

**LATER...**

We heard a loud noise from the living room. we hurried in to see George and Teddy freaking out on the couch. A groggy Ringo emerged and tried to sit on the couch that was no longer there, and mumbled profanity. John ran over to the drawer in the kitchen, and pulled out 2 wigs and a beard. He placed the girl's wig on his head, "I'm Cleeve, who are you?" He asked And placed the wig and beard on my face.

"I'm Betty," I said thinking about the quote the scene in A Hard Day's Night when John put the wig on and said "I'm Betty,"

"Alright Betty, you and I are the new landlords and we thought they were dead." John said. We went in the room to find George still in shock, and Ringo looking angry.

"What is going on in here?" John, or rather Cleeve asked.

"Come off it John. You moved the furniture around and didn't Tell anyone!" Ringo was furious, and there was nothing we could do about it.

"Please sir, it was the woman sir, she bewitched me to follow her every order sir, so don't blame me sir, blame her," John said scurrying away on his knees.

"YOU NO GOOD, DIRTY ROTTEN, TRAITOR!" I screamed down the hall at John going in his room.

"I've wanted to do that for a long while!" Ringo said as he laughed. He wrapped me in a hug and kissed my forehead. He ran into he hall to torment John even further.

"And now to deal with you," Teddy said as she jumped up dramatically, "Run," she said calmly? I ran through the house screaming "RINGO, SAVE ME!"

The next week went by almost the same, we never fixed the furniture back, and George was acting like Teddy might brake in his hands. Ringo was coming down with a cold and gave it to me from the sneeze/kiss. So there I sat with Ringo, both of us were sniffle-y and eating soup.

"Anything else I can get you two love birds?" John asked sarcastically.

"I'm alright George! I won't hurt meself, MYSELF! I mean MYSELF!" Teddy said trying to keep her american accent while being surrounded by 4 British boys George chuckled, "Well I feel like you are getting distant!" He said following her right out the door.

"What's with them?" John asked pointing at the door with his thumb. We shrugged. Ringo got up and went out of the room and into another. I grabbed my blanket and stepped out into the cold early February air and took a deep breath when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

* * *

**"I had this song called Helter Skelter, which is just a ridiculous song. So we did it like that, 'cuz I like noise." -Paul McCartney.**


	14. Chapter 14 Natasha

HEY! What s up! I'm obviously back! I missed you guys! READ AND REVIEW!

~'Tasha

* * *

_Teddy's POV_

George and I were sitting on the couch with every body else just chilling out when I noticed George was acting strange. I put my head down on his shoulder and he gingerly wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I frowned and looked up at him. I realized he'd been acting this way ever since he took me to Blackpool.

"uh, George?" I asked biting my lip, "are you alright?"

He looked down at me and nodded with a smile. He went back to his conversation with John, when I reached over and took his hand. He seemed to tense up a bit, suddenly not knowing what to do. He seemed to take in a deep breath of relief when I let go again. Nobody noticed my confused expression as everyone continued to talk and joke around.

I suddenly sat up and George looked over at me with a look of surprise written on his face.

"what's wrong love?" he asked me. I shook my head and spontaneously leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. He seemed to grin as he kissed my cheek back. I still didn't feel he as acting quite normal, so I pulled myself over into his lap. he frowned down at me and John let out a snicker.

I looked at George in a somewhat pleading expression while he lightly pushed me back into my seat. I made a face and suddenly felt like crying. George noticed and pulled me close to him.

He kissed the top of my head and I bit my lip again. He was acting like I might fall to pieces if he touched me the wrong way.

"Teddy are you sure you're alright, love?" he asked. A hint of worry in his tone. He really seemed to care, but we technically weren't a real couple! And I was starting to worry he didn't like me all that much anymore.

I suddenly felt my lip quiver and George looked like he'd just done the most terrible thing, "I'm fine..." I managed before getting up and walking out of the room. He quickly got up and followed behind me.

"Teddy," he said following me outside into the cool February air, "what's the matter, really?"

I walked across the front yard and he reached out and took my arm, barely adding any pressure. He gently turned me around and I was on my breaking point by the time I was facing him. I felt. I felt my lip quivering again, and he looked just by it for some reason.

"Teddy?" he asked sounding worried again! "what's wrong? Why're you being like this?"

I looked at him for a second, "like what George?" I asked not sure how this got turned on me.

"you look like you're gonna burst into tars at any second, love," he said reaching for my hand.

That was when I did burst into tears. He pulled me into him and hugged me for a second. It wasn't a very tight or comforting hug, but at least he was trying.

"you won't barely even touch me anymore George!" I said when he asked again. He looked at he blankly for a second.

"I didn't know you wanted me to teddy." he said looking at the ground.

"What?" I asked wiping my face quickly, "why would whist next to you all the time or lean my head on your shoulder when I get tired? Why would I practically beg for you to kiss me when we're alone together?"

George didn't really know what to say, but he knew he had to say something to her, "Teddy, I thought that if I ended up hurting you that you wouldn't want to..." he trailed off and I frowned at him.

"George," I asked as I stepped closer to him, "I wouldn't want to what?"

He looked up at me and put his hand to my cheek lightly. I put my hand over his and added some pressure on my cheek looking for some sort of contact.

"I was afraid you didn't like me, and that you wouldn't wanna be my girlfriend." he said turning a dark shade of red.

I laughed lightly, "George," I said as he looked at me curiously, "the is the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

He frowned and I kissed his cheek lightly, "and that's saying a lot because I grew up with Ivy." I said as he giggled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"so, do you wanna be my girlfriend, teddy?" he asked, sounding very much like a cared child.

I smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose, "you have no idea how much I want that." whispered us just before he kiss my lips.

_George's POV_

I loved when I got to kiss teddy. I felt bad for acting the way I had only to end up hurting her anyway, but she didn't seem to mind anymore.

When I pulled away from her she was smiling brightly. I kissed her lips again and we went back inside. Ivy and John never put the furniture back where it belonged aft they tried to mess with us, and our living room looked more bizarre than ever. I sat down on the couch again and teddy sat down really close to me. She put her head on my shoulder and sighed. The only one in the room was John and he looked like he wanted to do something else.

"what was all that for?" he asked. Teddy looked up at me an d I shrugged.

"nothing anymore," teddy said snuggling into my shoulder. I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at me as John walked out of the room awkwardly. I kissed the tip of her nose and she sat up and kissed my mouth. It was just a small peck, but I pulled her back and kissed her. When we pulled apart, she'd ended up in my lap, more straddling my legs than sitting gracefully, but neither of us cared I kissed lips again sweetly before she slid back into her seat and Paul and John came back, totally unaware of what just went on in their absence.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15 Shorty

**Ivy**

I screamed at the top of my lungs, then turned and kicked whoever it was in the gut. Poor Richie doubled over.

"I'm so sorry, but the world I come from, when some grabs you from behind you panic. Oh, I feel awful," I said helping him inside.

"_You_ feel awful?" He said sitting on the couch.

"What happened?" Teddy asked from he other side of the room.

"I kicked him in the gut," I said looking down at the shoes I was wearing, boots, it had to be boots. "I'm sorry Ringo, I didn't know it was you and my instincts took over," I said, "And yes I do feel awful, you probably feel more awfuller, but I do feel awful!"

"It's alright, just do one thing for me," He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Get me an aspirin," He said laying his head down on a pillow.

"Why would he want an aspirin?" Teddy asked.

"I kinda screamed, I'm so sorry Ringo," I said sitting down.

"I'll be alright, just why don't you go out and get something for dinner from the store," So I did.

**At the store...**

'I wonder how I'm gonna pay for this?' I thought to myself.

"Excuse me ma'am, but what is your name?" A man asked grabbing my arm.

"Uh, Ivy, who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"I am Peter Thorkelson," he said as he tipped his hat.

"Ha-have we met?" I asked like I had no idea who he was.

"No, but I want to,"

"I can't talk now, but I could talk maybe later, bye," I managed to get out. I walked around the store and decided on spaghetti and salad. I then realized I had no money, that man came up behind me and placed the recommended amount on the counter.

"Thank you come again," The cashier said.

"Thanks, I suppose you want to know where it is I'm headed, and ask if you could give me a lift, is that right?" I asked before he could say anything.

"Uh," was all he could get out before I started talking again.

"Then you should realize I am not headed your way, where ever your way is! I'm going to see a friend, he has an abdomen problem, I kinda caused it, so, BYE!"

**February 13, 1965**

"So, what are you gonna for Valentines day?" Paul asked, "I should be upset that I'm in between girlfriends now and I am, don't get me wrong I'm happy for you, but also jealous of you at the same time."

"Well alright then," Ringo said, "And besides, why would we tell you what we're doing while the girls are around anyway?"

"YEAH! GO AWAY GIRLS!" John said grabbing both of our arms and pushing us out the door and closing it. I cocked an eyebrow, and turned towards Teddy.

"When he comes out I will kill him." I said.

**Ringo**

"Well, spit it out!" Paul said.

"I have no idea what I'm gonna do to tell the truth" I said.

"Well, I do," George piped up, "I'm gonna take her to the park, and have a candle light dinner, and then take a moonlit stroll."

"Cool," I said feeling a twinge of jealousy towards him for thinking up something I couldn't.

"UUUUUGGGGG! I NEED A GIRLFRIEND!" Paul randomly exclaimed. There was a loud knock on the door, "I'll get it," Paul said trudging over tho the door. There was a girl who looked around 22 at the door.

"Oh my God, you are Paul McCartney! I LOVE YOU!" She squealed and gave him a hug.

"I...love you too?" He said it so it sounded like a question. "Let's go get some dinner," he said. Teddy burst in the room with an empty milk carton.

"I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE! THROW AWAY THE MILK WHEN IT'S EMPTY, OR IT WILL ATTRACT BU- Who's this?"

"I'm like totally Tiffany! But you can call me Tif!"

"Alright, Tif, the boys and I have something to talk about, so You can come back some other time, K?"

"Well actually, I was gonna take her to dinner to get to know her better, so I gotta go now, BYE!" He said about to walk out the door.

"PAUL! WHY DO YOU WANT A GIRLFRIEND SO BAD? I'm sorry Tif, but her just wants a girlfriend for Valentines day," I said ratting him out.

"WHAT? Is this true?" She said with a fierce look in her eyes, but it wasn't hatred, it was affection. So Paul and that girl went out and came back at around 2 that morning.

* * *

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE WHAT NATASHA HAS IN STORE FOR THE COUPLES! REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16 Natasha

HEY! What s up! I'm obviously back! I missed you guys! READ AND REVIEW! THIS IS SOOOO SAPPY!

~'Tasha

* * *

_Teddy's POV_

__It was the day before Valentine's day and I was excited to see what George had planned. Before I realized what was going on, John was shoving me and Ivy out of the room so they could talk about it. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen for something to eat.

In the kitchen I found the Milk jug sitting on the counter. That shouldn't be a big deal, but it was empty, and I've told the boys-and Ivy- to throw the empty milk jug away about a billion time.

I groaned and stormed into the living room in a blind rage.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE IT TOLD YOU TO THROW THE MILK JUG AWAY WHEN IT"S EMPTY? IT'LL ATTRACT BU-" I looked and saw a pretty girl standing with Paul, "Who's this?" I asked somewhat embarrassed at my out burst.

I saw George holding in his laughter from the couch and I felt my face get a bit red.

"I'm Tiffany, but you can call me Tif." she said cocking her hip to the side. I rolled my eyes at her and she and Paul left. I tried to get him to stay, but I didn't have much luck.

I turned my attention to John, who was still smirking from my little outburst "Why exactly were we shoved out of the room, Lennon?"

He seemed to cower under my glare, and George started to giggled at how scared he'd become. I glanced at him and he stopped immediately.

_Gear, All I ever wanted; a boyfriend who's frightened of me when I get mad..._ I thought with a light sigh.

"I only shoved you because I wanted to know what Georgie and Ringo were doing for Valentines day!" John said innocently.

I rolled my eyes and turned to George. He covered his head and pulled his legs up to his chest with a squeak. I giggled at his position, even though I still didn't like that he actually thought I'd hurt him.

"George," I said in a soft whine, "I don't want you to be scared of me!" He looked at me through his crossed arms worriedly. He put his arms and legs down and stood up. He put his arms around me and smiled.

"I'm not scared," he said kissing my mouth, "See?" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"What do you have planned for Valentine's day, Georgie?" I asked smiling sweetly, hoping he'd tell me.

He kissed me again and smirked, "I'm not telling!" he sang. My shoulders slumped and I poked out my lower lip in a pout.

"Please?" I begged.

"Ok, I'll tell you..." He said a smile growing on his face, "...Tomorrow when we go!"

I groaned and pulled out of his arms and sat down in his spot on the couch. He sat next to me and pulled me close to him. I couldn't resist when he did this, because I loved to snuggle up to him.

I looked around for Ivy, and didn't see her around anywhere. I frowned then turned to Ringo; "What do _you_ have planned, Ringsy?"

He looked at me blankly and George snickered, "He doesn't have anything planned," he said. I widened my eyes at him and he sent George an evil glare.

"Ringo!" I said, slightly shocked by him, "Ivy's expecting this huge thing!"

Ringo suddenly looked panicked, "She is!?" he asked, "Help me, Teddy! I don't know what to do with her! I don't really know what she likes and I didn't think the romantic scene was something she went for!"

"Ivy doesn't," I said shaking my head, "But she does on Valentine's Day! Ringo every girl likes romance on Valentine's day!"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I just don't know what to do." he said worriedly.

I sighed and looked at George for a minute. He bit his lip and waited for whatever brilliant idea happened to pop into my head.

"Ok, maybe you could take her to a nice fancy dinner and then you two could go someplace fun." I suggested with a shrug, "I'm sorry I'm no good at putting things like this together."

"Well what would you want George to do with you?" John joined into the conversation.

I blushed and looked at my lap, and George seemed to giggled, "I don't really want to talk about that; I'm _very_ girly when it comes to what I want to do on a date."

John smirked and laughed a bit while Ringo thought over my suggestion, "It might work, but I don't know what place we could go that's fun."

"You could take her to Blackpool," George said remembering the fun we had there. I smiled and nodded. Ringo nodded.

"Thanks for the help, I'll try and think of something" Ringo said before walking off still in thought. I sighed and leaned against George, suddenly excited for the following day.

_George's POV: _**Valentine's Day**

I woke up the next day really early. Hoping no one else was awake, I went out to set up a few things for the special night I had planned. I went to the park and set up a picnic table all nice and fancy, hoping nobody messed it up before Teddy could see it.

I ad to remember to light the candles before I led Teddy up here, and I hoped this would all work. I made sure everything was in place before going back home.

When I went inside I found Teddy in th kitchen talking to John and Paul while they had breakfast. I sat down next to her and she smiled and gave me a kiss. I grinned at her and she scooted her chair closer to me. I put my arm over the back of her chair and John made a face at us.

Teddy rolled her eyes at him and gave me another kiss just to spite him.

"So," John said, breaking the silence, "Where'd you go so early, Georgie?"

I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow at him, "I went to set a few things up for tonight." I said biting my lip. Teddy perked up at my answer and grinned at me. I giggled at her as Paul sat down across from us.

"So how was your meal with _Tif_ last night Paulie?" I asked with a smirk. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Not worth another, but it's Valentine's Day, and it would be kinda terrible to dump her now..." he trailed off and sipped his tea awkwardly as Ringo walked in, looking glum.

"What wrong Richie?" Teddy asked giving him a side ways look.

"It's Valentine's Day," he said with a sigh, "And I don't have a thing planned! Ivy's gonna hate me."

"Ringo, you still have time," Teddy said reassuringly, "Get her a present that you think she'd like and then take her out to dinner!"

"Dinner isn't anything compare to what George has planned for you two though!" Ringo blurted. I shut my eyes, hoping he wouldn't give away what my plans were. Teddy looked at me and tried not to look excited for Ringo's sake.

"Ringo, I don't think Ivy cares how awesome your plans are, she just wants to be with you." Teddy said, trying to sound smart, but Ivy ran in and ruined it.

"HI! It's Valentine's Day! It's gonna be the best Valentine's Day in the universe!" She kissed Ringo's cheek before sitting down next to him with a bowl of cereal. Ringo's shoulders slumped and he sighed. He tried to hide his gloom from Ivy, and I knew he really wanted Ivy to brag to Teddy about how great he and their plan were, but I didn't know what to do."

Ringo looked as if he'd decided something suddenly and turned toward Ivy. He kissed her spontaneously and she giggled.

"Go get dressed, Ivy," he said confidently, "We're gonna start our plans as soon as you're ready." She smiled and sent Teddy a look that said "Ha-ha, Richie loves me! Your plans don't start til tonight!"

She bounced out of the room and we all looked at Ringo.

"We're going to Blackpool for the day, and then we're going out for dinner." he said with a sigh. Teddy smiled and clapped him on the shoulder before going upstairs.

_Teddy's POV:_ **LATER:**

****At around eight o'clock, George told me to go get ready to go, and I was so excited to see what he could've possibly planned that Ringo was worried about beating them with his own plans.

When I was nearly ready to go, George knocked on the door and stepped inside. I smiled and started to giggle at how he look. It was funny really, He was just so cute all dressed up.

He was wearing a white shirt and a black tie with a black jacket and a pair of black dress pants. He had on dress shoes and his hair was fixed neater than normal.

He looked worried suddenly, "What's wrong? You don't like it?" he asked straightening his tie nervously. I walked up to him and fixed his tie back.

"You look fine, George." I said smiling. He smiled back and stepped back to get a good look at me. I had on a red dress that went just below my knees with a pair of red heels. I rarely ever wore heals, and I hoped they didn't become too uncomfortable. I had my hair pulled back with a hair pin to keep it out of my face, and the rest fell down my back in ringlets. I had on very little make-up, but it was enough to notice.

He seemed to stare at me for a second, and I waited for him to say something to me.

"Teddy," he said in a near whisper, "You are just... gorgeous." I blushed madly and he smiled at me. He took my hand in his and we walked down stairs.

John and Paul were waiting in living room and when they saw us they grinned mischievously.

"Now Georgie, no funny business," John said sternly pointing a finger at George.

"Right, and have her home before midnight!" Paul added crossing his arms over his chest firmly. I bit back giggles and George cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Now don't look at me in that tone of voice, Harrison!" John said giving him the same look. Paul walked up to me and took my hands in his.

"Now don't let him built you into something you don't wanna do, alright, love?" he asked in a motherly fashion.

"Don't worry, Paul," George said snatching my hands from Paul, "I'll take good care of her, just sleep with one eye open tonight..." he muttered as we walked out the door. I laughed and I saw George was not amused by his band mates.

"Oh George they were just poking fun at you,' I said wrapping my arm around his waist. He sighed and led me to the car.

He opened the door for me and smiled as I climbed into his car.

Before I knew it we were on or way. I still had no idea where we were going, but when he puled up to the park I frowned a bit.

He pulled me out of the car and toward a huge hill. I was clueless as to what we could possibly be here. He stopped me short and bit his lip nervously.

"Erm, wait here for a second will you?" he asked sweetly. I nodded and waited for him to do what ever it was we were here for. He walked behind a bit of bushed as branches and I couldn't see him anymore until he walked back from a different direction, leaving me wondering why he didn't go that way on the way in.

He smiled at me and took my hand. He led me around to where he'd come from and I gasped at what he'd set up. There was a table set up under a the trees and a nice table clothe on the table. There were candles on the table and George sat me down at the table and went around to the backside of the tree. He came back with a picnic basket and he set out a bunch of food. I wanted to hug him and kiss him for all this, but I restrained myself until absolutely necessary.

When he sat down at the table, He smiled at me and I giggled and smiled back at him.

"How did you do all this?" I asked looking around.

He chuckled, "A magician never reveals his secrets." he said. I laughed and I was excited about our lovely meal that he put together.

We were about to start eating when a candle knocked over and caught the table cloth on fire. I let out a yelp and George tried hard to put it out, but it kept getting bigger. I moved back and George really had no choice but to pull the table clothe off the table and stomp out the flames; there for ruining our dinner.

He gave the table clothe another stomp for good measure and looked at the burned tattered clothe with a sad sigh. He stood there for a second and I had no idea what to do next. I walked up to him and put my arm around him.

He looked like he might cry, and I didn't want him to feel bad.

"It was an accident, George," I said softly. He looked at me, still very upset looking.

"I'd planned that for weeks!" he said with a groan. I looked at the table clothe and the scattered ruined food on the ground.

"I know-"

"No, it was supposed to be special, and it was supposed to be perfect and now it's...it's ruined." he said with another sigh, "Now your Valentine's Day's messed up..."

I looked at him for a second before wrapping both my arms around him, "George, it's not ruined." I said looking up at him into his eyes, "Remember what I told Ringo earlier? How Ivy just wanted to be with him and it didn't matter what they did?" he nodded and looked very sad and glum.

"Well I don't care what we do as long as we're together," I said kissing his cheek lightly. He looked taken aback slightly.

"Really?" he asked looking back at me. I nodded and waited for him to say something else, "You don't mind that our date went down in flames; quite literally?"

I giggled at him and shook my head, "No, but it really was sweet." I said. he gave me a small smile and he leaned down and kissed my lips gently.

I smiled at him again and kissed him back before he remembered the last part of his plan; "You wanna go on a moonlit stroll through the park?" he asked biting his lip. My feet were killing me by this point from my shoes, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings anymore that they already were.

I nodded and he put his arm around me and we walked for a few minutes. My shoes started to become unbearably painful and I had to stop for a second.

"Are you alright, Teddy?" George asked as I stopped and bent over to take my shoes off.

"Yeah, I'm fine; my feet just hurt a bit is all." I said puling them off and carrying them with me. I was back to my normal height and George seemed to like that better than the two of us being the same height.

He kissed the top of my head and we walked a bit more. I sighed and leaned against him as we started heading back to the car.

We got in, getting ready to go home, when George closed his eyes in frustration. I had no idea what could possibly be wrong, but he looked upset again.

"What's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked over at me.

"My car is a piece of junk." he said plainly. I still had no idea what he meant until he turned the key in the ignition and nothing happened, "Nothing is working for me tonight!" He complained loudly.

"George," I said calmly, "It's alright, we can just walk home, it's not far from here."

"No it's not alright, Teddy!" he said on the verge of tears I thought, "This was supposed to be the perfect night and nothing turned out right!" He put his head against the steering wheel and sighed.

I then realized how much this Valentine's Day meant to him, and I had no idea what to do to fix it. I thought for a second, but my thoughts were stuck on my hunger. We didn't get to eat anything remember?

"George," I said softly, "I know you wanted it to be prefect, but-"

"Teddy," He said gently cutting me off, "I just wanted to show you how much I cared about you, and everything seems to end badly when I try."

I picked up his hand and kissed the back of it, "I know," I said, running out of things to say. He pulled me over to him and kissed my cheek. He moved to kissing my lips and I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. When he pulled back he nuzzled my cheek and I put my head down on his shoulder.

"Can we go get something to eat?" I asked in a small voice. He giggled lightly and I smiled at the sound.

"Sure, what do you want?" he asked as I moved back to my seat. He then remembered the car again and sighed. he got out of the car and I followed him. He took my hand and off we went to get something to eat.

I had no idea that me Valentine's Day would turn out like this, and I didn't mind it that much.

* * *

**REALLY REALLY LONG CHAPTER, BUT I DON'T REALLY CARE!**

**"And, in the end  
The love you take  
is equal to the love you make."  
― Paul McCartney**


	17. Chapter 17 Shorty

**Ivy**

Ringo opened the door of the car and closed it. He got in, and turned towards me.

"I will tell you where we are going, if you want me to..." He trailed off.

"I don't know, do you want to tell me where we are going?" I asked.

"no, not really, aren't you just DYING inside to know?" He asked.

"Well, I honestly don't care _where_ we go, as long as we do go..." I said smiling.

"Hmm," He pondered, "I suppose your right, I mean, I didn't make any major reservations, so where would _you_ like to go?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one..." I thought.

"I know EXACTLY where!" He said. He pulled out of the driveway, and down the road.

**15 minutes later**

Ringo pulled into an empty parking lot and got out.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"We... are gonna have fun." He said pulling out a jumbo box a sidewalk chalk. We got out of the car and began drawing. By the time we finished it was around dinnertime, and the box was nearly empty.

"So, what now?" I asked cracking a smile.

"Well I had dinner reservations, and they are for 8:00, and it's like 7:30, now, so we better get going!" He said taking my hand and looking up at the sky, "It looks like it's gonna rain, so this'll all be gone by tomorrow..." He looked down.

"That just means a sweet boy like you can take a girl here with a jumbo box of sidewalk chalk next year for Valentines day!" I said laughing. He winked at me and ran to the car. We got to the Fancy-Shancy place and waited to be seated.

"I'm sorry Sir, and Madam," The waiter said nodding to us both, "We can't let you in like that, you're gonna have to leave." He said.

"And what's wrong with the way we're dressed?" Ringo said.

"Well sir, you are covered in..." he reached down and pulled a crumb from my hair and sniffed it, "Chalk," He finished his sentence.

"Oh, well if you point us to the toilet we could clean up," Ringo said.

"Well it's on the back wall...and make it quick!" he snapped.

I went into the bathroom and started to wash up, and noticed a little girl in the corner.

"Are you alright young lady?" I asked. She scurried out of the room like I had frightened her. I shrugged it off and continued to wash up. I walked out and saw Ringo talking to the waiter, he argued with him until the waiter gave in to whatever and lead Ringo to a table in the back. I followed close behind and tapped his shoulder.'

"Wha? Oh! Hello Ivy...Take a seat." He said pointing to the empty seat right next to him. He grinned and pushed the chair out. I sat down and looked at him. He grinned, like a lot.

"Why so happy?" I asked.

"Well, I finally convinced concierge to give me the table I ordered..." He said as the waitress came to take our order.

"Hi, my name is Tess, I'll be serving you this Valentines Day, What can I get you?" She asked. We ordered our food, and she sighed and walked away.

"I feel horrible for her," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well she had an engagement ring on, and she's working tonight of all nights!" I said.

"How did you see her left hand? She had it under the pad of paper."

"No, she waved with it," I said.

"Ok, she waved, but it as like for .2 seconds." He said his grin disappearing slowly.

"YEAH! That's how I saw it!" He stared at me curiously, "I have a photographic memory..." I said.

"Really?" He asked, his smile slowly coming back. He leaned down to kiss me, but he hesitated. I covered the middle ground. When we parted Ringo pulled out a box big enough to hold earrings and a necklace, or just a necklace. He handed it to me and smiled. I opened the box and found a St. Christopher's Medal just like his.

"Wow, I... I Um, Thank you Richie," I said.

* * *

**I hope you like this CHAPPIE! I love it... *Giggles like the doofus I am***

**QUOTE TIME!**

**"That will be an end to it... END TO IT!"-Ringo**

**I was gonna save that one for the last chapter, but you know!**


	18. Chapter 18 Natasha

**HEY! What s up! I'm obviously back! I missed you guys! READ AND REVIEW! THIS IS SOOOO SAPPY!**

**~'Tasha**

* * *

_Teddy's POV_

__George and I went to get some pizza at this small out of the way pizza place, and then we walked home. That meant I had to wear my painful shoes again, and I didn't like it at all.

George noticed ho uncomfortable I was and put his arm around me; "Are you alright, love?" he asked frowning at me. We were the same height again and I made a face with a glance at my shoes.

"These shoes weren't really the best choice." I said. He looked thoughtful for a second before lifting me off my feet. I let out a squeak of surprise as he started to carry me the rest of the way home.

"George, put me down," I said, even though I didn't really want him to, "I'm too heavy to carry the rest of the way, and I'm fine!"

"No," he protested giving my cheek a peck, "Your feet hurt and I don't want you to walk if it's gonna hurt." I rolled my eyes at him and started to giggle. I put my face into his chest and sighed. he was so sweet and I didn't think I wanted to get home anytime soon.

We did eventually and he put me down one we were inside. John and Paul were on the couch and they cocked an eyebrow at us as George set me down. I giggled again and went into my room to change into something more comfortable while John and Paul started to tease George.

I put on a t shirt I found in one of the dressers and a pair of pajama shorts. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and wiped off the sticky make-up off my face. I sighed when I looked like myself again and went out into the kitchen for something to drink. I noticed Ivy and Ringo weren't back yet, and I wondered if they had fun, whatever they'd decided to do.

I went back into the living room to hear George complaining to John and Paul about how everything was messed up and how Valentines Day was ruined for me.

I rolled my eyes and slid into his lap; "Stop saying that will you?" I asked kissing his cheek, "Valentine's Day was fine." He gave me a small smiled and kissed my mouth.

John and Paul snickered from their seats on the couch and I shot them a glare. They stopped immediately and walked off. George and I were alone in the room and I looked up at him with a smirk. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. I kissed him back and gave into him slightly as he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms tight around me.

This was favorite kiss from his so far, and it was only getting better; until Ringo and Ivy got home and ruined it just like the first time he'd kissed me.

They were slightly covered in chalk and looked like they had fun, which I was glad for. They still ruined my lovely kisses from George and they giggled and 'ooohed' at us. We both blushed like children and I pulled George out of the room, only encouraging their childish cheers. We were in the hallway near the stairs and George wrapped his arms around me again. He started kissing me again and I kissed him back, quite glad he wasn't too put off with Ringo and Ivy.

His fingers started running through my hair and I let him in as John walked down the hall and poked at us.

"Will you please go away?" George asked cocking an eyebrow at his mate. John smirked and sent a wink at us before walking on down the hall. George looked back at me and I smiled at him. He kissed me softly and I giggled as his thumb stroked over my cheek. He moved to kiss me again when Paul came stomping down the stairs. I put my forehead against George's shoulder and George wrapped his arms tighter around me in a hug.

I sighed as Paul looked at George curiously and walked away like he'd walked in at an awkward moment. it might have been awkward to him, but I happened to like what was going on, and the others kept ruining it.

"Happy Valentine's Day Teddy," George said in my ear and kissing my cheek. I smiled at him and kissed his lips and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I returned and he kissed me again before I let out a yawn. He grinned and pulled me upstairs to mine and Ivy's bedroom that was really George and Ringo's. He pulled me into his bed and pulled the covers over us. He kissed my forehead and I snuggled up to him as my eye-lids drooped. I sighed as I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

_George's POV_

The next morning, I woke up with Teddy still sleep and cuddled up to me. I kissed her cheek soft and tightened my grip around her waist slightly. I sighed into my chest ans I looked over to see Ivy in bed by herself, and I had no idea if Ringo had slept in here too and already left.

I remembered we had to get up early and go to the studio to record some more on the album, but I didn't want to leave Teddy. We were nearly inseparable as it was, but I didn't like the thought of her being all alone. It was a funny thought because Ivy was with her too, but I just didn't want anything to happen to her.

I saw Paul peak his head in the cracked doorway and notice I was awake. He cocked an eyebrow at me and I tried to get out of bed without waking Teddy, but it didn't work.

She looked up at me and I smiled at her, "Did I wake you?" I asked softly, so not to wake up Ivy. She nodded and sat up next to me sleepily, "I'm sorry love."

"S'alright, I'm a light sleeper..." she mumbled as she got out of bed and walked out of the room. I giggled and followed her out to the kitchen. Ringo was making breakfast again and Teddy was making herself some tea while John sat in his normal seat on the counter and ate a banana. Paul was a the kitchen table reading the newspaper as he ate a piece of toast.

I stood next to Teddy and fixed my self some tea and then we both sat down at the table. She didn't normally talk alot with she woke up, and she rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes as she waited for her tea to cool a bit.

I put my arm over her shoulders as Ivy came in and plopped down in her normal seat as Ringo finished up on breakfast. He put all the food on the table and John and Paul dug into it before anybody even had a chance to move. I got a plate quickly and Teddy seemed to be too sleepy to care about food. By the time she started to fixed her plate there wasn't any food left. Ivy didn't usually eat breakfast, and Ringo always eats before he sets the food out.

She made a face at the empty plate, and I scooted my plate over to her. She smiled sleepily at me and ate the rest of it as I got up to go get dressed.

I went back into the living room after I'd changed and found that Ringo had invited Ivy to go to the studio with us, and I wanted to asked Teddy, but she was still at the table looking a bit green.

"Teddy, love, are you feeling alright?" I asked putting my hand to her forehead. She shook her head slightly.

"I think Ivy gave me her cold." she said with a sniffle. I nodded and kissed her forehead and told her to go to back to bed before she got to feeling any worse. She nodded and she wrapped her arms around me in a hug before I kissed the top of her head and she went off to bed.

I sighed and heard John call for me to hurry up. I grabbed my wallet quickly and followed them out the door.

* * *

**I know, fluffy...I don't really care...Not really a Beatle quote, but isn't Peter Tork close enough?**

**I don't know about friends, but what time I spent with The Beatles they were very courteous to me.  
Peter Tork**


	19. Chapter 19 Shorty

**Ivy**

"Well, I'm back where I started," I said sarcastically. John rolled his eyes.

"Just don't throw ice everywhere this time, I had to clean it up!" Paul said pointing to himself. Richie laughed, and grabbed a chair for me to sit in. I listened till about lunch time when we heard a loud banging sound.

"They've gotten in, boys, you know where to go!" Brian said as the boys rushed off.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"To the car..." He trailed off.

"You go out there and tell the girls they are going to Crimson Lights, it's a diner." He said walking me down the hallway. I nodded as he opened the door, and let me out.

"I KNOW WHERE THEIR GOING! CRIMSON HEIGHTS!" I said in the girly est voice I could muster.

"They are not! They are going to Tasha's Tasty Tarts!" A girl in the crowd said.

I looked back at the door and saw that Brian had locked the door, and left me. I immediately got worried. I screamed and banged at the door. Unfortunately, I am a girl, so I looked like an adoring fan. I cussed a few times as I got through the crowd, and ran for the back. I soon ran into the car and, luckily it wasn't going very fast. The boys thought I was just another fan Brian kept to himself who he thought I was. I looked at them and pulled out my St. Christopher's medal, and pressed it up against the window. Richie immediately realized the horrible mistake they had made. He opened the door, grabbed me around the waist, and pulled me in the car.

"Thank heaven you made it," Brian said not too enthusiastically.

"Well if you had stood by the door, or maybe not locked it, and not run off, maybe, just maybe I would've been able to get here a little faster." I said as I glared.

"You locked Ivy out? What? WHY?" Richie asked almost yelling.

"Well, let me spell it out for you, You used to be the one who was willing to work, and always got here early, and all that, but now that they came along you have neglected your work, you stay out late with them, and you come in even later! So, I thought if she got out of the picture, you would get back to work!" Brian said.

"Oh my God, I'm Yoko..." I shivered, and looked out the window.

"Your who?" Richie asked.

"No body, maybe he's right, I should probably go and check Teddy, I'm sure she's feeling terrible, and stuffy. I 'm gonna walk thought, so bye guys, I'll see you later." I said getting out of Richie's grasp, and walking down the road.

"HEY! Ivy," someone yelled behind me, "Wait up, you probably shouldn't, you know, wander around, you might get lost," He said walking up to me and grabbing my hand. I turned and saw it was Richie walking next to me. I smiled brightly.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked like I did last night. I shrugged, Richie looked as happy as I felt, and he was ecstatic.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked, he nodded, "I wasn't going home," I whispered.

"Where to then?"

"I don't know...you have any wooded areas do you?" I asked.

"I don't know about wooded areas but I do know about a park, with great trees to climb." He said, "You wanna go?" He asked.

"Sure,"I said letting go of his hand and bolting, "Race you!" I said over my shoulder, he groaned and ran after me.

"I don't want to embarrass you by beating you!" He yelled. I turned around.

"If you beat me, then, I'll give you 4 kisses when ever you want!" I said.

"I'm comin, I'm comin..." He grumbled and started to run after me. He soon passed me and got to a tree and climbed it before I could even get to it.

"CHEATER!" I said.

"What? Do I still get my kisses though?" He asked.

"Sure, but you have to get out of the tree first!" I said.

He climbed down and got less than an inch away, he pushed my back up against the trunk of the tree, our lips barely brushed against one another, when I turned and climbed the tree for myself.

"NOW YOUR THE CHEATER!" He said starting to climb the tree himself. I squeaked a little yelp, and climbed higher. I had climbed as high as I could go, when he got to the same level as me, and grinned.

"Now can I have one of those kisses?" He asked.

"Sure..." I said leaning down to kiss him.

* * *

**Press: Do you speak French?  
Paul: Non.**


	20. Chapter 20 Natasha

**HEY! What up!? No idea what to say here except READ!**

* * *

_George's POV:_

We were all recording quite content in our work when there was a loud crash outside. We all looked at each other, knowing all the girls had somehow gotten in. Brian ushered us out the back door and told Ivy to try and persuade the girls to leave and we all hurried away. Ringo started to get worried about Ivy and Brian was trying to shrug him off.

We got into a car that was waiting for us in a time like this and drove around to the front. Ringo saw Ivy running out and coming toward the car. I knew who she was but the others were shrugging her off as some fan girl. She flashed her medallion that Ringo had given her and he popped opened the door and pulled her in.

They then had an argument on how Brian did that on purpose and before I knew she and Ringo weren't in the car any more. We all drove in silence back to the house where Brian made a point to say we'd be finishing the album tomorrow. I was glad to be home since I knew Teddy wasn't feeling well and I wanted to make sure she was alright. We all took off our coats and I went into mine and Ringo's old room and found Teddy asleep in bed.

I walked up to the side of the bed and kissed her cheek. She looked up at me and started to sit up a bit.

"Hi, Georgie," she said in a raspy voice. I smiled at her and she put her arms around me in a sweet hug.

"Hello, love," I whispered to her; "Do you feel any better?" she put her head on my shoulder and nodded. I kissed her cheek again and she sighed.

"What time is it?" she asked in a small voice. I looked at my watch.

"Around noon..." I muttered; "Are you hungry?"

"A bit," she said sitting up in my arms. She yawned and rubbed her eyes like a small child. She sighed again and we both got up and walked out of the room.

We went into the kitchen and I made a couple of sandwiches while she fixed drinks for us. She still looked pale and sickly as we sat down at the table. She ate her food in silence, and I watched her like she might explode if I took my eyes off her. I was worried about her, and I know it's probably nothing serious, but I was still worried. She noticed my staring and she looked up at me.

"You don't have to stare at me George," she said in a small voice. I looked down at my food and nodded, "I'm fine, really. It's just a cold. Ringo and Ivy had too remember?"

I nodded again and she got up and put her dishes in the sink before coming back and sitting down in my lap. I smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose. She giggled and put her head on my shoulder. I stroked her arm lightly and closed my eyes.

John walked in the room and sat down at the table with us. I looked at him and He smiled innocently.

"Why're you guys back so early?" Teddy asked, her head still on my shoulder and her eyes still closed.

"All the girls out side the studio got in, and we had to leave." John said. Teddy nodded and let out a deep breath of contentment; or what I thought was contentment anyway.

"Where're Ivy and Ringo?" she asked nuzzling into my shirt.

"Who knows." I said with a sigh, "Brian used Ivy to try and get the girls out, and he had a plan to leave her there with all the girls. She figured it out and got out of the car, and Ringo went with her."

"Yeah, she said something about being a Yoko." John said making a face.

Teddy suddenly sat up, the top of her head hitting my chin rather hard in the process; "Why would she think that?" Teddy asked as I covered my now sore chin.

"Ow!" I said somewhat quietly. Teddy turned back around and looked at me. She made a face and kissed my chin then my lips before turning back to John.

"Well?" she asked waiting for him to say something.

"Uh, Brian said that you and Ivy were taking up too much time with George and Ringo. He said if you two weren't with them all the time that we might get some more work done." John said quickly.

Teddy's shoulders slumped and she bit her lip in thought. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked over at me.

"What does that mean, that she's like Yoko?" I asked suddenly very worried.

"Well, there's this...chick that..." Teddy looked like she didn't know how to say what it meant, but by the way she looked back at John I felt that it was something that went on in our future, "Well...one of you guys gets a...it means that Ivy thinks we're tearing you guys apart..." Teddy said finally. She changed her mind on what she was going to say. She started off sounding like she was talking about a person.

"That's ridiculous!" John and I said mostly at the same time, "How would you two tear us apart if we all like you!?" John asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Teddy looked at me again and put her head back against my shoulder. She shut her eyes tight and I ribbed her back.

"You aren't breaking us up, Teddy," I said softly.

"Yeah, Ringo and George barely ever get the girls." John added. I cocked an eyebrow at him; "What I mean is you two make them happy, and when they're happy so are we."

Teddy nodded and John sighed and got up and left the room. Teddy and I didn't move for a while and when Ivy got home with Ringo she asked to speak to Teddy. Teddy kissed my cheek and I smiled at her as she got up and followed Ivy into their room.

_Teddy's POV:_

I was still in George's lap when Ringo and Ivy got home. I couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of us being the reason for the break up of the Beatles. Ivy asked to talk to me and I sat up in George's lap and gave him a small smile before kissing his cheek before following her into our room.

"Teddy," Ivy said looking at the floor, "I think we should maybe think about not being with Ringo and George so much."

I looked at her and frowned; "What? How come?"

"Well Brian-"

"I know what Brian did to you and what you said, but John and George thinks it ridiculous for you to feel that way." I said sitting down on her bed.

"But I also think that we're not in the real past." she said sitting next to me. I frowned, not really following what she was saying.

"I mean we're in some sort of parallel universe," Ivy said with and exaggerated sigh.

"But how would you know that?" I asked, not quite wanting to believe we were in another universe.

"Teddy think about it," she said seriously, "What year is it?"

"1965" I said with a nod.

"and when did George get married to Pattie Boyd?" Ivy continued. I made a face at the name of my arch enemy even though I have never in my life met her.

"1966," I said without really thinking about the answers to thins question. Ivy groaned and ran her hand over her face.

"Ok, when did George meet her?" she tried again.

"1964." I said smiling at how I was getting all these answers correct.

Ivy looked a time expectantly and I shook my head and frowned again, "What are you trying to get me to understand?"

Ivy rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna ask you again; what year is it right now?"

I groaned, "1965!" I said.

"And when did George meet Pattie again?" she asked waiting for me to get it.

"196...4..." I said suddenly understanding. George was supposed to be going out with Pattie Boyd by now, and I have yet to hear a single word about her, unless George is cheating on me with her...I didn't really want to think about that.

"See?" Ivy said with a triumphant smile. I nodded and looked at my hands; "Now I started thinking about this when I was with Ringo. he would know Maureen by now too, and I think that Pattie and Maureen don't know them."

I nodded and thought about the rest of the Beatle girls; Cynthia and Jane (At that point). I hadn't heard anything about them and Paul said he didn't have a girlfriend. I then thought about Ivy's earlier statement of us not being with George and Ringo so much and frowned.

Ivy sighed; "What don't you understand?"

"Why can't we be near George and Ringo so much?" I asked, feeling my heart wrench at the idea of not being with George.

"Well, If there isn't a Pattie and a Maureen for George and Ringo, I thought maybe that there wasn't a Cynthia and Jane for John and Paul. Which lead me to think that there wouldn't be a Linda or a Yoko either."

I still didn't get it. "Shouldn't we be happy if there wasn't a Yoko?"

"Well normally I would, but if there wasn't I thought maybe we would end up being the Yoko." Ivy said in a small voice. I looked at the floor and understood her reasoning. Something had to be the Yoko...right?

"How do we know there's no Cynthia? She and Julian are supposed to be a secret, right?" I asked trying to find away out of being separated from George.

"John hasn't said anything about them."Ivy said in a small voice.

"John's a jerk, Ivy," I said cocking an eyebrow at her, "He wouldn't mention them when there are girls around."

"But we're George and Ringo's girls!" Ivy countered. She really wasn't helping my mood about possibly loosing George.

"Why don't we just ask them? They know we're from the future right? They've been there." I said walking out of the room.

George met us in the hallway and I thought it safe to ask him before we approached John about it.

"Hi," He said with a grin.

"HI," I said taking his hand and pulling him close, "I have a question." he nodded and bit his lip.

"Does John know anyone named Cynthia?" I asked biting my lip hopefully. George nodded and looked around the room in case some one was listening.

"Yeah, He's married to her." George said quietly. Ivy smiled and ran out of the room; "He's got a son too, but they're supposed to be a secret. I thought you two would know all this already?"

"Well we would, but Ivy thinks we're in a parallel universe." I said. He nodded then frowned.

"A what?"

"Well it means that everything that happened where we're from could be different from here; basically a different reality."

He nodded and kissed my cheek, "What happens to me in your world then?" He asked slyly.

"You are dating a blonde model in my world in 1965." I said. He cocked an eyebrow at me and I giggled; "But unfortunately she cheats on you with another musician called Eric Clapton."

His face fell and I rolled my eyes at him. He smiled innocently at me and I kissed him before following where ivy had un off to.

Now that we know there's a Cynthia, we have to figure out f there's a Yoko too.


	21. Chapter 21 Shorty

**Ivy**

"RINGO!"I yelled as I ran through the house.

"What's wrong?" John asked as I ran into him.

"I need to find Ringo! I have to find him..." I said nearly in tears.

"Well, he went to the library...I could take you, if you want me to," He said gently, he sounded scared.

"Yeah, thank you," I said as he took my hand and we went out to a car. We soon pulled out in front of the Library, I got out and ran to the front, and found Ringo talking to a girl, he handed the book he was reading to her and walked right past the pole I was standing behind. I felt like I was gonna be sick. I ran back to where John was and got in.

"You alright?"He asked.

"Let's just go home..." I said, my lip quivering.

"What, are you alright?" He asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just drive..." We drove home, and I ran in the house.

"What's up with her?" Teddy asked. George shrugged.

"You might want to talk to her, Ted." John said.

"Oh, it's that bad." She said slowly standing up. I burst into the room, and face planted on George's bed, I couldn't stand anything that reminded me of him. I ripped the necklace off, and threw it at who just so happened to be standing in the doorway.

"OW!" She yelled as she picked it up, "WHY?" She asked.

"Because, I HATE him!" I said sitting up.

"What, why do you hate the person you're talking about?" She asked, clueless of who it was. She looked down at her hand, and saw what the necklace was.

"Oh, honey, Why do you hate Ringo?" She asked sitting next to me after I sat up.

"Well, he was with this girl, at the Library, and she looked a heck of a lot like Maureen..." I sniffled.

"Well, maybe you were just looking at it wrong. Maybe, he was getting a book from her, or maybe she's some sort of science specialist, you can never know." The front door opened and closed.

"DON'T LET HIM IN HERE!" I yelled. Teddy looked at me and went to the door, and turned.

"I won't let him in here," She said closing the door behind her. I stayed in that room for a few hours, and I soon heard yelling outside the door. Ringo got the door open.

"Why aren't I allowed in here?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"Well, I-" He saw the necklace on the floor, the clasp broken.

"What's wrong?" He looked at the chain, and then at me.

"You were at the library with a girl...and her name is Maureen, isn't it!" I asked.

"How did you know her name? But it's not what you think...she works at the library, I was gonna check out a book, then she recommended another, so I gave that one to her to re-shelve, when I went to get it." He said.

"I don't believe you..." I said, "Get out please..." I said quietly. He got up and walked out, and closed the door behind him.

"So, how did that go?" I heard John say from the other side of the door.

"She hates me..." Ringo said.

"It'll be alright Ringo...she'll get over it, I know she will." Teddy said.

**John**

"Poor Ringo, I wish I could help him," Paul said as Ringo went into the room he and George now shared, "Cant you talk to her? You know, calm her down a bit?"

"NO! I've tried, it's up to her, to calm herself down..." Teddy said looking at the door. The door opened, and Ivy stepped out.

"I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of yelling, and now I'm hungry." She said walking to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna talk to Ringo...maybe he'll understand." I said. I walked into his room, and closed the door.

"What do you want, John?" He asked looking up, his eyes bloodshot.

"Well, I want you to know, she's really upset. Were you messing around with this librarian?" I asked.

"NO! I think of her as just a friend...there is no way I could even think of doing that to Ivy, I love her you know," He said.

"Really?" A voice came from outside the door, "If you told her that, then maybe she'll forgive you," Teddy said opening the door.

"I've told her that before, and she may not believe me this time...she told me she hated me, and I don't think she'll ever love me again!" He said shaking his head.

"Oh, I don't think that's true, go and talk to her, she's out in the kitchen," Teddy said grabbing his shoulder, "GO!"

**Ringo**

"Hey, uh, Ivy, I..um...I don't know what you saw, but I haven't even wanted to go there with her, my feelings are for you, and not for her, I don't barely like her even as a friend, and I love you." I said, as she stared at me.

"Alright, I forgive you..." She sighed. I leaned in to kiss her, but she held up her hand, "It'll be a while before you can kiss me, I'm sorry, but I need you to earn back my trust." I sighed.

"Alright, how do I do that?" I asked.

"Well, you can start by getting this fixed." She said holding out the necklace, she smiled a little, as she wiped off her face with her sleeve.

By the time July came around we were even closer than we were before.

"Ringo?" She called, "Where are the plates I just bought?" She wondered.

"You should know where they are? You and your sister have been here for like half a year!" I said laughing.

"NO! I need the ones with the big red, white, and blue star on it!" She yelled.

"Why?"

"Well, in America, today is the 4th of July! And American's are supposed to celebrate!" She said looking at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"FINE! Ask John!" I said as I looked at her and gave her a kiss. She smiled and ran off to find John. I slowly followed, and found John standing next to a weird machine.

"DO YOU LIKE IT?" He yelled over the roar of it.

"WHAT IS IT?" She asked. I walked up next to her, and saw the entire thing. It was made out of junk he must've found around the house.

"MY TIME MACHINE!" He said he flipped a switch and it turned off, "Of course, it won't work, not without more work that is."

"Look! My plates!"She said as she pulled them out of the bundle of junk. It immediately crumbled.

"Look what you did!" He shouted, "I outta hit you!"

"You better not hit her!" I shouted even louder.

"I didn't mean it! Why do you need the plates anyway?" John asked.

"4th of July is today, in America it's a national holiday! Me and Teddy are gonna have a party, and you 4 are welcome to come!" John rolled his eyes and groaned.

"FINE! IF YOU NEED THE LIFE OF THE PARTY! I'll come!" John said acting highly dramatic.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I almost cried writing this chapter! REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22 Natasha

**HEY! What up guys!? sorry I took so long to get this to Shorty, I was having a hard time...But I'm fine now! READ AND REVIEW! AlSO BE HAPPY!**

**~'Tahsa!**

* * *

**Teddy's POV**

It was the Fourth of July, and I had no idea why Ivy was making a big deal about it. We were in Liverpool England, not the U.S. She was running around looking for plates and things for a party and she was being some what annoying about it too.

Ringo was fully supporting her on the matter, and why wouldn't he after the fight they had a while ago? George and Paul were a bit confused by the fact we were celebrating an American holiday, but John was excited because there was going to be a party.

"Teddy?" Ivy called from the kitchen sound desperate, "PLEASE come help me with the food!?"

I sighed and leaned against George's shoulder. I had just sat down from putting up red, white, and blue decorations and I was resting. He giggled and put his arm over me.

"She's insane," I said with a light laugh. I looked up at George and he kissed my cheek as I stood up and went into the kitchen to help, "What do you need help with?"

The kitchen was a huge mess, and Ivy was covered in food and flour and anything else you could possibly think of that's food related. I covered my laughs by turning my back to her and starting to wipe down the counter; which by the way had a thin layer of flour over the top of it.

She sighed behind me as the oven beeped and she hurried over to it to take out a pan of chocolate brownies. I forced myself not to drool over the delicious scent that came with them as I continued to wipe down as much of the counters as I could.

Ivy went on to put chocolate frosting on the brownies and I knew if I didn't leave soon those brownies wouldn't be there any more. I reached around her and tried to get a taste of the frosting, but she smacked my hand and gave me a deathly look.

"OK, sorry," I said running my fingers over my pink hand, "You didn't have to hit me..." Ivy rolled her eyes and finished up cooking while I stood around and really did nothing to help.

When she was finished with that she put the food out for the guests that would be arriving at any second. She then realized she wasn't dressed and ran up to our room to change. I giggled as George walked into the kitchen and put his arms around me.

He was wearing a pair of nice jeans and a light green button up shirt. I was wearing a red skirt with a white tank top and a navy blue polka dotted sweater. I smiled at him and he kissed me before spotting the brownies on the table.

He gave ma a sly look before snatching two of them and handing me one before we scurried out of the kitchen. Ivy either didn't notice them missing or she didn't think it was a big deal.

When the guest started to get here, John seemed really excited and I laughed at him.

"Are that excited about a party?" I asked him with a giggle. He looked at me and frowned before shaking his head.

"NO, Cynthia and Julian are coming tonight." he said with a genuine smile on his face. I forgot we were in a parallel universe, and I remembered John was a committed husband and father here instead of the cheating careless guy he was in real life.

Ivy came out of our room and down the stairs wearing her peace sign medallion. I'd forgotten about those. They were the whole reason we were here anyway. I left George's side and up stairs to our room to get mine. I put it around my neck and saw the 3 on the back was glowing a faint green colour. I frowned and ran my thumb over it. It appeared to smear the number when I did this and words appeared where the number was.

_Three for two; two for three..._

I made a face and wondered what that meant exactly as Ivy came in to find me.

"George said you ran up here..." she trailed off when she saw my face, "You alight?" she asked. I held out my necklace to her and she looked at it with a shrug.

"It says 3 like normal..." she said frowning at me. I frowned back and looked at the medallion around my neck. Where the words were written was the usual number three drawn into the cold metal.

"But it had words..." I said rubbing my finger over it again. Ivy gave me a strange look and said George was looking for me and I nodded.

I slowly followed her out of our room and back downstairs to the living room where a little boy was running around. I cocked an eyebrow at him as I went over to George.

George slid his arm around my waist as I stood next to him and he giggled at the little boy as he ran around a few more minutes.

"Who's the boy?" I asked him being abnormally quite.

"That's John's son, Julian." George said as John picked Julian up in his arms and started to tickle him. Julian hollered with laughter and I giggled at them.

A blonde woman walked up to me and smiled; I knew who she was, but I couldn't let her know that...

"I'm Cynthia; John's wife." she said with a admirable glance at John and Julian.

"I'm Teddy Thorkelson." I hated my last name, and I made a face at it. George restrained form giggling at it and Cynthia bit back a chuckle too, "I'm George's girlfriend."

"John told me about you and your sister," she said with a nod, "Is she with Ringo?"

I nodded and laughed lightly, "Yeah she is," I looked up to George and he grinned down at me before kissing my forehead.

The doorbell chimed and Ivy hurried to answer it. A flood of people walked in and Ivy just left the front door open for anybody else who was coming. It wasn't out of control, but I doubted of anybody but us knew exactly why we were partying on that specific day.

George and I danced a bit before we went to get some food. Ivy and Ringo were dancing and John was running around with Julian on his shoulders. I smiled at that as Cynthia seemed to follow them around like she was scared John was going to drop their child.

**George's POV**

Teddy seemed to be having fun at this party, even though I had no idea what it was for. I tried to stay as close as I could to her, but I felt like I was too close and that I was annoying her so I walked away for a bit and went to help Paul set up the fireworks Ivy said were needed.

It wasn't too difficult to do, but Paul didn't seem to keen on the idea of setting them up. I rolled my eyes at him as he grumbled and complained about being hot and wanting to talk to a pretty blonde bird he met inside.

We set up the fireworks and went back inside. I saw Teddy talking to Cynthia and holding Julian with a smile. She looked so natural with him in her arms and I couldn't hold in the smile that crept onto my face. I watched Julian poke Teddy's cheek and she laughed and tickled his sides lightly. He squirmed and laughed until she stopped and put him on the floor. He looked slightly offended that she put him down, but soon got over that when he spotted me.

"Uncle George!" he exclaimed as he ran over to me. I laughed and picked him up.

"Hello, Jules, how are you?" I asked him walking over to the food table for another brownie.

"I'm okay," Julian said with a smile, "Have you met Teddy!? She's so fun!" I smiled.

"I have met Teddy!" I said pretending to have the best conversation with him, "She's very pretty isn't she?"

Julian giggled and nodded, "I like her." he said through his childish laughter.

"I do too," I said as Teddy walked up and smiled, "She's my new girl." Julian laughed and climbed out of my arms and into the floor. He looked at me and Teddy for a second and she kissed my cheek before he ran away with another giggle.

I laughed and shook my head at him. Teddy smiled and put her arms around my neck. I kissed her lips and she giggled at me.

"So who's this new girl of yours?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well, she's sweet and funny and she's good for kisses..." I said with a smile. she laughed.

"She's apparently pretty too, if what you told Jules is true." she said before giving me another kiss.

"She's the prettiest." I said as I nuzzled her cheek.

"What's this girl's name, Georgie?" she asked as I kissed her cheek.

"Her name is really funny." I said teasingly, "Are you sure you want to know?"

She nodded and bit back a small laugh as I went on; "Her name is Teddy Thorkelson, and I love her very much." I said kissing her mouth again.

"And I'm sure she loves you too." she said giving me a radiant smile.

"So you aren't jealous of her?" I continued to tease her. She shook her head and laughed.

"NO, but she does love you" she said in a quiet voice before I kissed her lips.

Our long kiss was interrupted by Ivy tapping my shoulder, "Not to ruin the moment, but we're getting ready to set off the fireworks." she said. Teddy's cheeks flushed red and I giggled at her.

"W-We'll be there in a minute, Ivy," she said giving me a quick glance. Ivy nodded and walked off again.

Teddy pulled me closer to her and hugged me tight. I buried my face in her sweet smelling hair and smiled. She pulled back and kissed the tip of my nose. I grinned at her and kissed her again before we went outside to see the fireworks that had already started to go off.

* * *

**IT'S TIME FOR A BEATLE'S QUOTE! (LOTS of applause!) The Beatle quote for this chapter is from none other than George Harrison Himself (MORE LOUD APPLAUSE!) Well folks here it is...**

**"The Beatles exist apart from my Self. I am not really Beatle George. Beatle George is like a suit or shirt that I once wore on occasion and until the end of my life people may see that shirt and mistake it for me."- George Harrison**

**Hope you all liked that...tune in whenever Shorty decides to put up the next chapter to see who she chooses for her Beatle's quote! (LOTS AND LOTS OF APPLAUSE AS I BOW AND WALK OFF MY IMAGINARY STAGE...)**


	23. Chapter 23 Shorty

**Ivy**

"That party was a SUCCESS!" One of the guests said as they went out the door. Everyone seemed to enjoy it, especially Julian, who had crashed after he had a crazy sugar high. John sat next to him, he looked like he might curl up in a ball and join him in exhausted sleep.

"Johnny?" Cynthia said sitting next to him, and placing Julian in her arms, "Where is your room?" She asked as she stood up following John to mine and Teddy's room.

"Really John?" I asked whisper-yelling.

"What?" He asked taking Julian from her, "Oh, can I please let him sleep in here, just for a little while?" He whined.

"What's wrong with your room?" I asked.

"Well, I'm tired, and I don't think you want me in here!" He said frowning.

"Fine, you can come in here. But this is the only time you can ever come in my room, like ever!" I said. John laughed, and put Julian down on my bed and closed the door. He grinned and patted my shoulder. I took a deep breath, and went into the shower to take a shower. When I finished I had realized Julian was still in my room.

"It's fine, he's a hard sleeper!" John said.

"JOHN!" Cynthia said hitting his arm, "You know full well he's a very light sleeper!" John looked at her, and grinned.

"I do?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and ended up getting dressed in the bathroom. I went out into the living room with my hair wet. Teddy and Cynthia were talking.

"Hey, the boys went out for...what was it?" Teddy asked.

"Oh, just cuz, I believe!" Cynthia said.

"And we were just talking about each other, and guess what the bonus is?" Teddy asked poking at my arm after I sat next to her, "She believes that we're from the future!"

"What's it like, the future?" Cynthia asked.

"Oh, well we're actually from a parallel universe, in our universe, you are still alive, Julian does exist, The Beatles are as awesome as ever, and-"

"What happens to me and John?" She asked cutting me off.

"Oh, you two don't make it, you see, he meets a woman named Yoko, but there is NO chance, ABSOLUTELY NO chance of him EVER going to her! In our universe John is not very faithful to you, but here he's like a saint! He hasn't even looked at us like we're there for the taking!" Teddy said with a smile. Cynthia sighed as the boys walked in.

"What's the matter love?" John asked as he sat next to her, she out her head in his shoulder. She shrugged as Paul staggered in holding a girl in his arms.

"Alright Paul, you can put me down!" She giggled.

"Who's this Paulie?" I asked.

"This is Kenna, she's my new girl friend!" He grinned at her and kissed her nose. She giggled again. He placed her on the floor and sat on the couch.

"Ivy," I said holding out my hand, "and this is my sister Teddy. Were twins, American, and Ringo and George's girls!" I said.

"That about sums us up..." Teddy said sarcastically.

"I have taught you well," John said laughing. She rolled her eyes.

"How'd you get stuck with this knuckle head?" I asked.

"Oh, well I went to the store to get eggs, and milk when he and his friends went down he same aisle, he scooped me up and wouldn't put me down." She said nodding a lot.

"How romantic!" John said in a really high-pitched voice. Cynthia smacked his arm and got up to get something in the other room.

"Mummy," A little voice said. I looked over and sat Julian with his hair all ruffled, and carrying my pillow. John got up and picked him up.

"Mummy is in the other room, but if I can help I will, ok?" He asked.

"Ok, can I have a cookie?"

"Absolutely Jules!" He said walking into the kitchen.

**July 26th**

"No, Richie, I can't come to the concert! I have no suit cases, or anything like that!"

"Teddy's coming with George! PLEASE?" He begged. I cocked an eyebrow, and kissed his cheek.

"Why do you have a need for me to come with you?"

"Well, you said you never got to see us live, and this is your chance!" He said giving me a kiss until I cracked.

"FINE! Fine, I'll come!" I said putting my head on his chest.

"You can go to the store with Teddy and get some luggage!' He said, "Then after that you can pack, and if you want we can go a day early, so we can sight see!" He said giving me another kiss.

"Alright FINE!" I said walking into the other room and sitting on my bed.

"Hey, what's up?" Teddy asked walking in the room and closing the door, after taking a walk.

"Does it look like anything's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, you look a bit...what's the word?" She asked snapping her fingers.

"Beaten?" I asked.

"That's it!"

"Well the reasoning is cause I can't hold my ground!" I said laughing a little.

"What brought this flaw into the light?" She asked.

"Oh, well Richie invited me to go to Blackpool, and I declined,"**  
**

"So,"

"Soo, I kept declining, then he kissed me a few times and I finally excepted..." I said.

"GREAT! I'll see you there!"

"What do you mean, "You'll see me there" when I'm going a few days early, So I'll see _you_ there!" I said poking her arm.

"HA-HA! I'm going a few days early too! So, we'll see each other there!" She laughed. I sighed. The next few days we packed and packed. I finished first and laughed in Teddy's face.

**July 28th**

"Ready to go love?" Richie asked.

"Yep! You ready guys?" I asked Teddy and George. They nodded and went out to the car.


	24. Chapter 24 Natasha

**HIII! I'm running dry on ideas for this thing. Shorty's pulling most of the weight, and I have no idea what to wrote at the moment. you guys should totally PM me if you have any ideas! You guys should also read my new Liz and George story! It's so awesome!**

* * *

**July 28, 1965- Teddy's POV:**

Was packing to go on tour with the Beatles. I was excited George asked me to go along, and I hoped Ivy would come with Ringo too, but somehow I thought she wouldn't want to go.

When she came in and said she was going with Ringo I was even more excited, but she didn't seem to happy. She complained about caving in too easily to his pleads. I knew what she meant. George was good at persuading me into going places with him. We then had an argument about who'd see whom when on the tour. George and I were leaving around the same time they were.

When we left George and I followed them out to the car and we got into George's car. Ringo and Ivy were going in Ringo's car and drove off.

"They are so lucky," I muttered as John and Paul filed out of the house and got into the back seat of the car. George chuckled and started the car.

"Georgie!" John complained as we pulled out of the drive, "Why's she here!?"

"Yeah!?" Paul echoed, "And why does she get to sit in the front seat!?"

"Because," George huffed, "I like her more than you two, and it's my car." I laughed and George took my hand as we drove. For the next three hours John and Paul bickered about who was breathing who's air and yelling about the other poking their face. It was like driving with a bunch of children.

When we got to Blackpool I smiled and got out of the car to stretch. We were gonna be here for the next two days. On the third day, the Beatles would perform at the ABC Center and then we'd be off to America. John and Paul followed me out of the car and bounced around childishly while George growled at them to stop. They didn't.

"C'mon Fellas you're gonna attract attention!" George pleaded, "And we aren't really supposed to be here for another three days!"

"Calm down Georgie," John hollered from where he and Paul were hopping up and down. I laughed and Paul snicked as he hopped over to me and took my hand and pulled me to hop with him. I shook my head with a glance at George.

"I don't think George would like it too much if I did what was clearly getting on his nerves." I said to him with another laugh. Paul scoffed at me and went back to John to bounce around. I walked up to George and kissed his cheek playfully.

"Stop it, Teddy," he said, "I'm trying to be frustrated with them and you doing that just messes it up." I laughed and kissed him again. He looked at me and cocked a serious eyebrow at me. I just kissed his lips and he grinned at me.

"Let's go someplace," I said putting my head against his chest as he put his arms around me.

"Where?" he asked quietly. I shrugged and we just started to walk around, leaving John and Paul to get mobbed if they wanted to.

**George's POV:**

Teddy always seemed to know how to get me out of a fowl mood. All she had to do was kiss my cheek and I was done for. He now walked hand in hand as we walked down the streets of Blackpool. Teddy was walking really close to me, which I didn't mind at all, but she'd never done that before.

I looked over at her and smiled at her. She smiled back and I looked at how she dressed. She had on a pair of black tennis shoes with a knee length skirt with red polka dots and a white short sleeved blouse. Around her neck hangs her usual peace sign necklace, which I like a lot. Her look isn't normally something that most people would see me standing next to, but I actually like it alot. It's almost like she doesn't care what she wears as long as she comfortable in it.

We continue to walk until we come across a food stand which We get an order of chips from and share them as we continue to walk.

"Were was it we went the last time?" Teddy suddenly asked me. She'd been very quite most of the time, and I was slightly startled by her sudden voice.

"Oh, um I don't remember what it's called actually," I responded, blushing a bit. Teddy giggled and we finished up our chips as we came back around to my car where surprisingly, John and Paul were still jumping around. My shoulders slumped in sudden annoyance and Teddy kissed me before going up to them.

"You two better stop before George comes over here and hits you." she said putting her hand on Paul's shoulder. He looked crestfallen as he trudged over tot he car and sat on the bumper. Teddy had a harder time with John, but he stopped and Joined Paul on the bumper of my car.

"So un cool, man," John mutter, "Sickin' you girlfriend on us,"

I snickered, "It's not my fault you two are scared of her." I said with a shrug.

* * *

**"It's all in the mind." **  
**― George Harrison**


	25. Chapter 25 Shorty

**Ivy **

We got to the hotel to put our luggage away, when we realized, we had no key.

"I'll call Brian." He said as he walked down the hall. I looked at my peace medallion, it glowed a strange orange-y-red color. I picked it up and looked at the back and saw the 3 warp into words.

_'2 for 3, 3 for 2'_

I shivered, thinking about what Teddy said happened to hers.

"RINGO!" I yelled as he came down the hall.

"What, what's the matter?" he asked.

"My medallion, it said _2 for 3, 3 for 2_ or something like that!" I said, "Do you think it could be two people?"

"I don't know, let's go outside, Brian said George has the keys,"

We walked around for a while until we got EXTREMELY hungry. So we stopped for hot dogs. Mine was gone in a matter of seconds, while he ate his little by little. Ringo started to get nervous, he was tapping his fingers against my hand.

"Hey Ivy?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I have to ask you something very important," He said, "It's been 8 months since you came here, and we've been together ever since," He said.

"So, are you breaking up with me?" I asked starting to get upset.

"NO! NO! Not at all!" HE said.

"Oh, good," I took a deep breath.

"I-I was wondering," He stuttered, "What kind of person are you, are you the kind that wants to stay single her whole life, or do you want to get married, and have a family?" He asked quickly, "Metaphorically speaking, that is," He added.

"Well, since it's a Metaphorical question, I suppose I would want to get married," He perked up.

"Really? Well in that case, Ivy, will yo-"

"AH! IT'S RINGO STARR!" Someone yelled from across the square, everyone followed her gaze to see us.

"You just can't ask a question anymore? Can you?" He mumbled, he gripped my hand and we ran for it. We ran for a few miles, and bust through the doors of a small diner. As we sat down in a booth, Ringo pulled something out of his pocket, and put it on the table already opened, it was a small box with a diamond ring in it. He smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you BLIND? He's askin you to marry him!" the waitress behind the counter squealed.

"I know, but I want to see if he will say the words," I said.

"Ivy Thorkleston, will you do me the honors of being my wife?" He asked.

"Absolutely!" I said he leaned over and gave me a kiss, and put the ring on my ring finger, and smiled. He looked at the wall, and gasped.

"We better get going! George will be there by now, and I'm really tired!" He laughed. We walked back to the hotel just in time to see Teddy jumping to get the key from George's hand that was high above her head.

"GEORGE! PLEASE! GIVE ME THE KEY!" She jumped.

"NO! You are just gonna take a nap, and leave me here all alone!" He said, "Hey Richard, how'd **it **go?" He asked putting emphasis on it.

"How's what go?" Teddy asked, taking this opportunity to take the key from George's hand with ease.

"Teddy, you and I have a lot to talk about.," I said as she unlocked the door. She sat down and stared.

"Ok, what happened?"

"Well," I didn't know how to explain, so I pretty much just showed her my hand and prayed she wouldn't tackle me.

"Where, When, and How?"

"A diner, about 10 minutes ago, and he just kinda asked,"

"REALLY? You couldn't EXAGGERATE? Just a little?" She asked. I shrugged, and and grabbed my suitcase to start unpacking. The next 2 days flew by, and the next thing I knew, it was the 31st of July, and the boys were going to dress rehearsal.

"Well, what are we supposed to do while your gone?" Teddy asked.

"What did you do before you got here?" John asked as he put on a tie.

"Well, I sat around and did absolutely nothing, while she went out, made money, and pay bills!" I said triumphantly. I looked in John's room and saw a pile of comic books, "Ooh!" I picked them up and ran in my room with them.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Teddy asked.

"That's selfish, you can read these with me though," I said. The boys soon left, and I set my plan into motion, "Alright, get dressed, we are going out," I said taking the book from her hand.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, I think we should get all dressed up for George and Ringo, you know...for the show..." I said.

"Oh, I see! Sure, just let me get ready!" She said jumping off her bed, and running into the bathroom. Once we were ready to go, we went to a place called Defaso.

"How bout this one?" Teddy asked, as she held up a dark purple above knee-length dress.

"It's great," I said looking around, and spotting a bright red dress, and it was in my size. I ran over to it, and picked it up, "I want his one!" I said as I started taking her to the register.

"WAIT! I want this one too! and look, it's in my size!" She said

"There is only one way to settle this," I said and we raced to the fitting rooms. We then came out in the dress.

"CURSES! You look better than me!" I said, looking at her. I finally decided on a floral print knee-length dress. We then went home after paying for them, and started planing how we were gonna present ourselves.

* * *

**Hey! This is me!**

**Love is like a flower. Give it time and it will grow.  
~ John Lennon**


	26. Chapter 26 Natasha

**Not a whole lot to say... I don't feel very happy...**

* * *

Teddy's POV:

I smirked at Ivy, and spun around in the red dress she'd picked out. She groaned and walked away to find a knew dress to wear. I snickered and changed back into my normal clothes before going to pay for the dress. Ivy had found another dress, and she paid for hers and then we left.

I was feeling rather hungry, but Ivy said we should get back to we can get ready for the boys. I sighed and followed behind her. We went back to our hotel and I went into our room. She ran and hopped into the shower before I had a chance, so i decided to get some room service to eat.

I sat eating a plate of fish and chips, which I've grown to love quite a bit, when Ivy come out of the bathroom wearing a pair of pajamas. I frowned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I still have to put on make up and do my hair, why would I put on my dress now when I have to finished everything else first, Teddy?" she asked with an exasperated sigh. I rolled my eyes and finished my meal before going to get into the shower.

I tend to take long showers, which is good because Ivy takes forever to get ready. I made sure I was nice and squeaky clean before stepping out and putting some clothes back on. Ivy did have a point about the pajamas, after all. She was still standing at the mirror brushing out her now dry hair while also managing to brush her teeth at the same time. I giggled and shoved her out of the way so I could brush my teeth quick. She groaned and rolled her eyes before going on with what she was doing.

I giggled and rinsed my mouth before picking up the hair dryer and blow drying my long straight hair. It too a long time to get it completely dry, and I was just about over it until Ivy reminded me I was getting prettied up for George. I sighed and finished drying my hair, it took another ten minutes, but it finally got completely dry. I then applied my make-up. This hopefully turned out alright, and I took out my arch enemy; Eye liner. I slowly and carefully applied it, so not to mess up. I made it flick out from my eyes and I bit my lip as I tried to get my other eye to match it.

Ivy came in when I'd finished with it, and was trying to find any flaws in it. She looked at me and gaped.

"You FINALLY got your eyeliner to match!" she said teasingly. I scoffed and grabbed some mascara, which I didn't really need, but applied anyway. I noticed Ivy was already in her dress, and wearing a pair of really cute shoes. In my mind I slapped myself, outside said; "Uh-oh."

Ivy looked at me and cocked an eyebrow, "Uh-oh?" she asked worriedly, "Why 'uh-oh'?"

"Well, I only brought two pairs of shoes." I said biting my lip. Ivy made a face and shrugged.

"So?" she asked.

"So," I said with a groan, "They are both tennis shoes, Ivy!" She started laughing at me as I flipped out.

"What am I gonna do!? I'm gonna look stupid wearing a pair of tennis shoes when we're out with the guys!" I exclaimed running my hand through my hair, "And then you know what's gonna happen!?"

Ivy looked at me blankly and shook her head as she laughed harder; "George is going to get started at for being with me, and then he's gonna dump me!"

"Teddy," she said sudden;y becoming very serious, "George already get stared at, and I don't think he's gonna dump you for wearing a pair of tennis shoes. besides, just wear your black ones, and then I doubt anybody will notice."

"Right," I said taking a deep breath, "And George doesn't like when I wear heals anyway."Ivy frowned at this.

"Why not?" she asked as she put a little touch up on her eye make up.

"I'm always taller than him, and he gets really awkward when he tries to put his arm around me or anything." I said with a light laugh. Ivy giggled and bit her lip before looking at her watch.

"You better get dressed and put on your tennis shoes." she started to giggle at the end and I rolled my eyes as I left the room. I put on my pretty red dress and looked at my reflection in the full mirror hanging on the back of our door. I liked the way it flowed around my knees when I moved my hips around. I smiled at myself then looked down at my feet. They were bare at the moment, but I still didn't want to wear my tennis shoes. I sighed and went over to where I'd taken them off. I pulled on a clean pair of socks and them I pulled on the tennis shoes. I was tying them when Ivy came out of the bathroom again and picked up the engagement ring Ringo gave her. I sighed again. I was happy for her and Ringo, really, but I was also a bit jealous. I started to wonder if George thought about asking me to marry him. I'd only dreamed of that since I was 14, and I continued to dream about it, even now, when we were a couple.

I stood in front of the mirror again and looked at the way I looked with the stupid shoes. They didn't look half bad, but they were still out of place. I forgot about my hair, like normal, so I pulled a bit of it back as Ivy pulled me by the hand to the car we were taking to the theater.

When we got there, we found we were running a tiny bit late, and couldn't go back and wish the boys luck. we went to our seats and waited for the show to start.

When the show started I saw George searching the crowd for me and Ivy, but he never seemed to see us. Through out the whole thing I saw him scanning the crowd, each time looking a little more disappointed than the last. I tried calling out to him, but that didn't do much good, since everyone around me was doing the same thing.

At the end of the show, Ivy and I were aloud back stage, so we hurried back and knocked on their dressing room door.

John answered the door and rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him as we entered. George looked relieved when he saw me. I smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hi," I said before he kissed me.

George's POV:

When we played the show, I looked everywhere for Teddy in the crowd, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find her. When the show was over, I was pacing the dressing room, more than worried about where shew as and what had happened to her. Paul kept telling me that I probably just over looked her, but I wouldn't let it go.

When someone knocked on the door, John ran for it before I had a chance to get up. He opened the door and Ivy and Teddy stepped. I let out a relieved breath as I walked up to her. I put my arms around her and she smiled at me.

"Hi," she said. I smiled and kissed her lips, not caring what the others thought of it. She had her arms around my neck when I pulled back and she giggled at me.

"Hi," I said back to her. She laughed and put her head against my shoulder.

When I let go of her, I got a proper look at her, and I found myself gaping at her. She blushed and giggled. I pulled her back into me and I kissed her again for a long time, and I heard John snickering behind us.

"You look great, Teddy," I told her in a low voice. She giggled and kissed the tip of my nose, "I love you."

She smiled and kissed me again, "I love you too." I smiled at her and Paul cleared his throat loudly. We looked over at him and we saw him and John cocking their eyebrows at us. I blushed and Teddy let go of me, much to my disappointment. I kept my arm around her as Ringo and Ivy tried to sneak out.

"Hey!" I called out to them. Ringo froze in his spot and spun around in his spot, "Where're you two goin?"

"Um," Ringo said as Ivy giggled, "no where, why do you ask?"

John rolled his eyes, "Oh, just go on," he said waving his hand at them. Ringo perked up.

"Really?" Ivy asked with a grin. John nodded and Ringo grabbed Ivy's arm and then they were gone. John and Paul looked at us expectantly.

I grinned and waved at them before pulling Teddy out of the dressing room, "Be ready to run if we get mobbed, love," I said calmly as we walked out of the theater.

Teddy nodded and as soon as we stepped out into the open there was a loud shriek. I grabbed Teddy's hand and glanced at her before we started to run.

"Try not to fall down this time," I said with a laugh. She giggled and we ran though the crowd of screaming girls and out the door. We made it across the street and into an alley to hide, and Teddy laughed.

I looked at her and she put her arms around me, "What?" I asked in a giggle.

"I had to wear my tennis shoes because I forgot to bring so other ones with me, and Ivy laughed at me." She said looking down at her black tennis shoes. I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Well I'm glad you wore those." I said. She grinned and nodded before I checked to see if it was safe to exit the alley. I had just had the best idea.


	27. Chapter 27 Shorty

_**~Ivy **_

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the road, holding hands. He shrugged.

"I don't know! I thought you knew where we were going!" He said, "Just kidding, there is a big area that isn't charted on a map! And I want to check it out!"

"Really, that's where you take your fiancé?" I asked looking down at my feet, "Well, an we stop for a minute?" I asked.

"Why do you want to stop?" He asked as we stopped.

"Well," I said as I sat down, which was hard in the dress I was wearing, "My shoes, are not for hiking!" I said as I pulled one off.

"But what about your feet? Won't they get all cut up, and scratched?" He asked sounding worried.

"Oh! Absolutely NOT! As a kid I would walk around barefooted, and I have tough feet now, so it'll be alright!" I said standing up and carrying my shoes in my free hand. We walked in silence, until we got to a fork in the road.

"Where now?" Ringo asked.

"You mean you don't know which way the unmarked territory is?" I asked.

"No, we're in it! I was asking which way?" He said pulling me closer.

"Well, I think either way would suffice," I said. One way was really dark and scary, and the other was moonlit, and romantic looking.

"Let's go this way!" He said as we went down the dark and scary path. We had no sense of light, and no idea what was in front of us. There was a light ahead of us, and someone behind it.

"Who are you? What do you want? What are you doing on my property?" A man said.

"Run," Ringo whispered in my ear, we both ran back to the fork in the road, and decided on the other path. About half way through it they came across a tree that had fallen.

"No, how are we gonna get past that?" I asked, "My feet hurt to much climb over it, and it covers the way to go around it. What to do, what to do," I couldn't think of any way to get over it. Ringo climbed over, and reached out take my hand from the other side.

"What are you doing?" I asked taking his hand.

"I'm gonna help you across, Now, you say your feet hurt?" He asked as he took off his shoes, and handed them to me, "Then put these on to climb across, then I'll carry you the rest of the way." He smiled at me as I put his big shoes on. I climbed over with ease, and then stopped to take them off again, and let him put them on.

"You don't have to carry me though," I said as he stood up.

"I know, but I want to," He said lifting me up off the ground. He gave me a quick kiss, and started walking. We were quiet until the path sent us to a dead end. The road was blocked by a small pond, and the moon's reflection covered it like a blanket. He sat me down on a rock, and proceeded to sit on the ground.

"So," I started, "Is there a particular reason you brought _me_?" I asked.

He smiled, "I don't know, I suppose it would've been bland if I came by myself. So I thought, 'Why not bring the most exciting person I can?' So I brought you!" I smiled at his comment, and gave him a kiss.

"HEY! What're you doin out here? I called the police! You can't run back fast enough! You should stay where you are!" The man with the flashlight returned. He soon came up to us and took us back to view, and took us back to his home to wait for the police.

_**3 Hours Later** _

I nearly zoned out as Teddy yelled at me, and Brian yelled at Ringo.

"What were you thinking? Do you HAVE to have a criminal record EVERYWHERE we go?" She yelled. George put his hand on her shoulder, and cocked an eyebrow at her. She took a deep breath and sighed dramatically, "FINE! But you better get yourself cleaned up before Cynthia gets here," I rolled my eyes and walked into our room, and went directly into the bathroom. I shuttered at my reflection. I had dry leaves, and twigs in my hair, and mud allover me, and my dress. I took off my ring, and got in the shower.

_**~Cynthia**_

"Johnny?" I called down the hall. John poked his head out the doorway, and walked out to us. I put Julian down and he ran off to find Teddy, his best friend. Ringo came out of his room in pajamas and with wet hair.

"Hey," He said waving.

"Hi, where's your girl Ivy?" I asked wanting to congratulate her.

"In her room I suppose," He said smiling, "Where's Jules?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Teddy, what am I going to do, Ringo'll be furious when he finds out! Or should I tell him? I mean if I'm straight forward with him, then he can't be too angry, right?"

"Angry about what?" I asked.

"Hey Cynthia, can you keep a secret?" Ivy asked.

"Of course! What is it?"

"Well, I took off my ring, and took a shower, and when I got out...well, it was gone," She took a shaky breath.

"Where did you put it?" I asked.

"Well, it was on the counter, and-" She was interrupted by Julian running out of the bathroom.

"Hey! Did you see Ivy's ring in there?" Teddy asked. He just stared at her blankly, and ran out of the room. I went out of the room to find him, and I saw him sitting in John's lap, while he told John what we did today. He stopped and looked John in the eye.

"Daddy?" He asked, "Can I tell you a secret?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure what is it?" John replied.

"Well, that girl the got a ring from Ringo," He paused.

"Yeah, what is it?" John asked getting impatient.

"Well, I accidentally knocked it down the sink,"

"YOU KNOCKED HER DOWN THE SINK?" John exploded, "I HAVE WANTED TO DO THAT FOR A REALLY LONG TIME!" He yelled. Julian was giggling extremely hard. 'You hear that?' He mouthed in my direction. I nodded, and went back in the other room.

"I know where your ring is, you might want to get a hanger out of the closet," I said. We fished it out, and it was covered in gunk. We wiped it off as best we could, but you could no longer see it shine. Ivy looked sickened.

"What am I gonna do? I got engaged 3 days ago, you are right Teddy, I can't keep anything nice, things were perfect! Ringo and I were happy, and I wanted to stay that way. But that won't happen, I've ruined the ring he gave me." Ivy went and sat on her bed and Julian came in and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, I was playing with my car,and it went too fast and knocked your ring down the sink." Julian confessed.

**Ringo**

"I can't wait to give it back to her!" I said holding Ivy's engagement ring out in front of me.

"Man, you know she's probably weeping cause she thinks she lost that," Paul said, "What was your plan anyway?"

"I was gonna give her one that had more...more..."

"Value?" Paul said.

"Exactly! I wanted it to be worth more, and when I bought it, I didn't have enough for the one I wanted, so I'm gonna return it, and get the one I wanted to give her originally," I said smiling. Ivy came in through the door, her face was tear stained, "Honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"The ring you gave me! Julian accidentally knocked it down the sink. And now look at it!" she said holding it up in front of her. I took it from her hand, and put it in the trash can, and put the actual ring on her finger.

"What? I don't understand, why do you have it?" She asked pulling herself together.

"Well, this wasn't the ring I originally wanted to give you, so I was gonna return it, and get that one for you, and surprise you, but you found out, just now." I said. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You are nice, but it turned horribly wrong, I like this ring, so I'll keep it instead," She turned to walk out of the room, "And please, don't try that again, okay?" She asked and gave me another smile. She walked out of the room, and into her room for the night.

* * *

**MASS CONFUSION! REVIEW!**

**Press: When are you going to retire?  
Ringo: In about 10 minutes.**


	28. Chapter 28 Natasha

Teddy's POV:

George and I walked down the street after we got out of the alley and we walked to the nearest park. I liked parks, and he seemed to figure that out after a while. He held my hand as we walked and I sighed as I moved closer to his side.

"So," He said interrupting the silence, "What do you think about Ringo and Ivy getting married?"

I looked over at him and shrugged, "I dunno, I'm happy for them, but..."

"But...?" he asked raising his eyebrows at me. I shrugged again.

"But, I don't know..." I said, daring myself to look at him. I never in a million years would tell him I wanted him to propose to me, that would ruin anything that we had if he didn't want to get married.

"Do you think You'll ever get married?" He asked biting his lip.

"I hope so," I shrugged again and he giggled and shrugged back, "What about you, do you ever want to get married?"

"Maybe to the right person I guess," he said with a grin.

"Who would that be?" I persisted. He sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I let you know when I find her, ok?" he said half joking. I giggled and nodded before putting my head against his shoulder.

George's POV:

I tried to come up with some way to get the way Teddy was thinking about getting married to see if maybe she'd be interested, but she wasn't very helpful until I all out asked her. I liked her answer, but she seemed disappointed at mine. I wanted to ask her, but just not yet...

We walked around a bit more before going back to the hotel to find Ivy and Ringo covered in mud. Teddy exploded and started lecturing Ivy in irresponsibility and criminal records while Brian yelled at Ringo for close to the same thing.

I put my hand on her shoulder and she stopped yelling and told Ivy to go shower. She groaned and put her head in my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her.

Ringo came out of the room Brian had been scolding him in and he looked upset for a split second before running into his room, pulling me away from Teddy by the arm. Teddy frowned and I shrugged at her before Ringo shut me in our room.

"Did you do it!?" he asked excitedly. I sighed and shook my head, and he made a face, "Why not!?"

"Because..." I couldn't come up with anything. I've wanted to marry Teddy since she agreed to be my girlfriend, but Ringo HAD to go and ask Ivy first, "Well I don't wanna step on You and Ivy's toes and burst your happy bubble or whatever you wanna call it." I sighed and sat down on my bed.

"Do you know it she wants you to ask?" Ringo asked curiously. I shrugged and sat back on the bed.

"I don't know. She said she wants to eventually, but it didn't sound like she was ready for something like that yet." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Ringo stood over me and he gave me a sympathetic look before I groaned, "Why'd you have to go and ask Ivy before I could ask Teddy!?"

"What?" Ringo asked making a face, "I didn't know you were thinking about it until after I asked!"

"I know, but I was just trying to find a place for it. I was gonna do it on Valentines day but that didn't go well, and nothing seemed like the right time or place for it!" I said with a huff.

"That's why you were so upset over Valentines day being terrible and ruined?" Ringo asked grinning. I nodded, and so badly wanted to smack him. he giggled and I rolled my eyes before starting to walk out of the room. Ringo grabbed my arm again as I got to the hallway.

"God! What is it Ringo!?" I asked, slightly irritated by him.

"I want to show you something." he said pulling a ring out of his pocket. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You only have to propose once," I said.

"I know that," Ringo said rolling his eyes, "I just...I wanted to get her a better one."

I looked at the ring and saw it was the one he'd already given Ivy, and I made a face at him, "She is probably flipping out because she can't find it."

"I know, but I want her to have a better one." Ringo said as Ivy walked out of the room she and Teddy were staying in. She looked like she'd been crying as she held out a ring to Ringo. He took it and made a face before throwing it away. She made a face at him and he put her ring on her finger.

"But, I thought..." I didn't hear the rest of what was said because I grabbed Teddy and pulled her into her room and shut the door.

"Teddy," I said looking her straight in the eyes, "I do love you, you know that right?" She looked confused as she nodded. I kissed her, and she kissed me back and put her arms around me.

"I love you too, George," she said smiling, "But why're you so worried?" I couldn't really answer that, so I shrugged.

"I just don't wanna lose you." I said to her softly before I kissed her again. She put her head on my shoulder and I sighed.

"You promise to always love me?" She asked me quietly. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Always, love." I said. She giggled and I kissed her again. I hugged her tight and then she shoved me out of her room as Ivy walked in.

"Goodnight," I said with a laugh and a wave.

She smiled and waved before shutting the door. I went back to my room and went to bed, ignoring Ringo talking to me about Ivy.


	29. Chapter 29 Shorty

_**~Ivy **_

Teddy and I slept well, and the next day I went on a hunt. A hunt for documents.

"What are you doing?" Teddy asked as I plopped a box on my bed.

"Well, Ringo said we couldn't really have a HUGE wedding cause it'll be in the news papers, and all over the place! So, we're doing it tomorrow, and I need a birth certificate!"

"Oh, well in that case, could you get me one too?"

"Oh, did George _finally_ ask?" I asked.

"NO! But if he does, or if any one else does, then I'll have it at the ready!" She said, "And I want to get my drivers licence here!" She exclaimed, "What makes you so sure we have a birth certificate here anyways?"

"Well, think about it, we exist here, so I am guessing we have certificates!" She nodded as I pulled out another box.

"Those are all the T's, are you sure we'll be in there?" I nodded.

"Just look!" She opened the box, and rifled through it.

"Found mine!" She yelled, and held it up triumphantly.

"Keep looking for mine!" I said as I closed the box I was looking through.

"Found it! YES!" She said.

"YOU FOUND MINE?" I yelled in excitement.

"No, I found the chip I dropped in this box." She put it in her mouth, and frowned, "That wasn't mine," She said after she swallowed. I rolled my eyes, and kept working. We looked for hours, until we finally gave up. I looked around the room, and saw all of the birth certificates scattered about. I groaned and fell face first on my bed. There was a knock.

"IT'S OPEN!" Teddy yelled too loud.

"Thanks, you girls hungry, we are ordering room service, and we wondered if you wanted some dinner." John asked, "Hey why does this paper have your name on it Ivy?" John asked as he picked it up, and waved it around like a flag.

"What has my name on it?" I asked slowly sitting up.

"This paper," Teddy said taking it from him, "It's your birth certificate!" She yelled and handed it to me.

"YES!" I yelled as I ran out to the hall where Ringo was standing.

"WE CAN GET MARRIED NOW!" He yelled and kissed my cheek. Teddy walked out of the room and saw that I was hyped upon excitement.

"Ok, you can't get married NOW, but you can tomorrow!"

"Is it done?" Cynthia asked mysteriously.

"Yeah, I placed the call earlier," Teddy answered.

_**The next**_** _day_**

"Let's go!" Ringo said as we walked down the hall to the car. When we finished, Teddy, George, Cynthia, Julian, and John came in.

"Is it official?" Teddy asked.

"Yep!" I said. Julian walked up with a cupcake in his hand. It had white frosting, and had the bride and groom figurine on top. I chuckled.

"The people are made of chocolate, can I have them?" Julian asked.

"What do you think? Should he have it?" I asked. Ringo nodded, and pulled it off, and handed it to him. He bit off the groom's head, and the bride's feet.

"Yikes, he has it out for you two." Cynthia chuckled, and walked out to their car.

"Let us leave," John said as we walked out to our car.


	30. Chapter 30 Natasha

**Teddy:**

Ivy and I spent most of the day looking for her birth certificate. I found mine right off the bat, but we had some trouble with hers. After hours of looking and one stale chip that I miss took for mine, John came in and asked us if we wanted dinner. He then found Ivy's birth certificate. She was happy, and so was Ringo.

I rolled my eyes at them as they did a little happy dance before going into the kitchen to find George making himself a sandwich. He offered half of it to me and I took it as I sat down next to him at the table.

"So, Ivy and Ringo are getting married tomorrow." he said keeping his gaze on the table. I nodded and bit into my half of my sandwich.

"Yup," I said with a sigh, "Have you found that girl you want to marry yet?" I was mostly joking with him, but he looked at me and nodded. I raised my eyebrows at him and he snickered. I poked his arm and he looked down at the table shyly.

"George," I said quietly, "You said you'd tell me who it was!" He shook his head at me and got up out of his chair. I grabbed his arm before he could walk off. I gave him a puppy dog look and he shook his head before giving me a quick kiss and walking out of the room. I huffed and finished my food before going upstairs.

_The following day:_

The next day Ringo and Ivy obviously got married and I was bored while we waited. George sat next to me, impatiently tapping his foot.

"You got someplace to be Harrison?" John asked with a snicker. George simply nodded and went back to focusing on the tiled floor, deep in thought. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Ringo and Ivy finally arrived, and they were smiling widely. I hugged Ivy and Ringo before George pulled me out of the place. We were practically running down the street.

"George, can we slow down a bit?" I asked, panting as I pulled him to a stop. He looked at me and nodded before wrapping his arms around me. I kissed him lightly and I put me head on his shoulder with a sigh, "Where are we going exactly?" George shrugged and grabbed my hand as we started walking down the street. We were being as casual as possible. George had his other hand stuffed deep into his pocket and I leaned against his arm.

We were unfortunately spotted by a group of girls. George pulled me along as we started to run. I made sure not to fall this time as someone jumped out of and alley and pulled us in. I yelped and George put a protective arm around me.

"It's alright, Geo," a familiar voice said. George grinned.

"Hello Ed," he said smiling, "Thanks."

"No problem." Ed said. I remembered Ed from when George and I got caught in the street the first time, "Hello Teddy." he said with a wave. I waved back and tried to catch my breath.

**George:**

It was a few days after Ringo and Ivy got married and they went on a holiday for their honey moon. John and Cynthia went out to eat with Julian, and Paul said he didn't know where he was going, he was just going out. I was fine with that, because that left me and Teddy alone.

We were sitting on the couch watching some movie. I wasn't really paying attention to it, but Teddy was so concentrated on it, her brow was furrowed slightly and all I found my self watching was her. She didn't notice me for a while, so I didn't stop. She finally looked up at me and blushed.

"What?" she asked, pushing back her long hair and wiping her hand over her face for good measure. I giggled and shook my head.

"Nuthin'." I said. She looked back to the TV and leaned her head against my chest. I rubbed her arm lightly and sighed. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and kissed the tip of her nose. There was a loud noise coming from the TV and she jumped and hid in the folds of my shirt. I giggled at her and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arm over me.

When the movie ended, Teddy sat up and cleared the coffee table of our drink glasses and dinner plates. I suddenly remembered I wanted to do something, so I got ready while she was in the kitchen. I cleared my throat nervously as she walked back in and sat down.

"Um, Teddy?" I asked putting an arm around her again. She answered me with a hum and nuzzled into my shirt, "Well, erm I was wondering. You know how I told you I found the girl I wanted to marry?" She sat up suddenly and nodded worriedly.

"Yes," she said biting her lip, "You gonna tell me who it is now?" I nodded and leaned toward her, giving her the best kiss I could. She put her arms around me and kissed me back. I deepened the kiss quite a bit and she didn't mind at all. When I pulled back I gave he nose a peck and smiled at her.

"It's you," I said quietly. She looked at me blankly for a second then bit her lip with a slight frown, "Teddy, love, I'm trying to ask you to marry me."

She snapped her gaze back at me and she pounced on me with a laugh. She kissed me and sighed, "Of course I will, Georgie." she said much to my relief. I giggled and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her cheek before pushing her off of me and pulling the ring I bought her out of my pocket. I slipped it on her finger and smiled at her. She giggled and gave me another kiss before putting her head back on my shoulder with a sigh.

I was all smiles for the rest of the night. I was gonna get married...


	31. Chapter 31 Shorty

_**~Ivy **_

The boys were going on tour of America, and we weren't going. John said Cynthia got bored, and now that there were other girls around, she wanted them to stay there! George didn't mind either way, same with Ringo, but Paul wanted us to stay. He said they didn't have enough money for 2 extra rooms. So there we were, I was in the floor with Julian, while Teddy, and Cynthia made wedding arrangements. The phone began to ring, so I took this opportunity to get off my stomach, and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hello, I am Joe Peterson," He asked me questions like 'Do you and Ringo plan to have any children,' and 'If so how many?' or 'Are you now pregnant?' I answered no to all of them, as I was instructed by Ringo, except for the last one, I answered 'I'll get back to you on that one.' He started flooding questions toward me, and I just kinda hung up the phone. By the time I was done with the phone, I was called to the living room. I saw a man in his late 20's early 30's, he wore a sweater vest, and khaki pants. He smiled warmly at me, and stood up to shake my hand.

"Hi, I'm Ed, you must be the lovely Ivy." He nodded, and shook my hand. I told him I in fact _was _Ivy, and that I am Ringo's wife. Teddy went to set the table, and it was quite awkward between me and him.

"Lunch!" Cynthia said, and grabbed Julian's hand to take him into the kitchen. We sat down to eat. It was ham sandwiches, and tomato soup.

"Come and eat, Ed!" Teddy said pushing me out of my seat, and patting it for him. He slowly sat down next to her, and saw I was still on the floor. I stood up, and told Teddy we would talk later. And talk we did.

"What is wrong with you?" I yelled as soon as we were in the room Cynthia was lending us, "Inviting a man we don't even know to eat with us! I'm a bit creeped out by him.

"You should be..." Teddy said grinning like a mad man, and walking out of the room. I was about to blurt, when I remembered, that Ringo wanted to know if the news was right before I told anyone else. The hours passed and Ed left, and the rest of the month was just like that day. The boys soon got back, and told us all about the tour, and how much of a success they are over there. We went back to the house, and started to unpack.

"So, um, Ivy, honey, I was thinking, maybe we could move out, and I don't know, how your sister would take it, but-"

"She would LOVE it! She always thinks I'm with her too much, so I'm all for he idea of moving!" I said.

"Great, I can't really say don't unpack yet, but it'll be a while before we can move anyplace." Ringo said.

"I know the perfect place! We'll go tomorrow, ok?" I said.

"Great, that'll give me time to SLEEP! And eat but mostly SLEEP!" He said giving me a kiss, and starting to walk into the living room, but stopped short, "Hey any word?" He asked.

"Oh, no, none yet." I said smiling. I decided to talk to Teddy about the moving.

"Hi, whatcha doin?" She asked in a Canadian accent.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you, Ringo said- we agreed- I'm..." For the very first time I was at a loss for words.

"Take a deep breath, and say what you mean to say, don't surround it with words that will make it sound better, or more intelligent," She said.

"Me and Ringo are moving out." I said. She looked at me wide-eyed.

"You mean your leaving me in this sea of cologne?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am. I also heard John is too. He said he's thinking about going to stay with Cynthia...for good. So it'll just be you, George, and Paul! Also known as The Third Wheel!" I laughed. She giggled, and looked at me seriously.

"You can't go," She said grabbing rope from the closet, "Lean against that pole." She pointed. I looked at her with fear, "NOW!" She yelled, I knew better than to run. The phone rang as she tied me up really tight. Ringo jumped up and ran to it. I heard him scream "YES!" and run in the room.

"Untie my wife!" He said pointing to me, "It's confirmed." He said as he pulled out his pocket knife.

"What's confirmed?" Teddy asked. He finished cutting the ropes after Teddy refused to untie me. Excitement began to bubble in me. I began to stutter again, when she said what she had said just moments before. I took a deep breath.

"I'm having a baby," I said. She looked at me blankly, and shook her head.

"No, you're not," She said walking out of the room.

"Hey, did she just say, 'No, you're not'?" I asked as I turned to him. He shrugged, and walked out of the room.

**The Next Day **

We got up at around 10 am, and got ready to go. We drove for about 15 minutes, and pulled up outside a house. It was relatively small.

"This is what you had in mind?" Ringo said.

"Well, yeah, there will be only 3 of us!" I said.

"So, what?" He said, "Get in the car." We drove for a few more minutes, and pulled up to a house, no, a mansion. He smiled, and we got out of th car, to see it closer. He smiled, and we walked in the house.

"Why was th door unlocked?" I asked.

"I bought it last night...I had checked it out before I met you, and I know it well." He said.

"This is already yours?" I asked.

"Yep," He said, "And yours too, so here," He said handing me a key, "That is a master key, it opens every door in this house, but the problem with there being so many rooms, is it could get lost." He said.

"Again, there will only be three of us! And I don't think we have enough furniture for this house!" I yelled it echoed, a lot.

He laughed, "We can go get furniture! And it already came with furniture. It'll be great! I promise, and if you lose anything, or anyone, I'll hire a detective to find it...or them." He laughed.

"Come on, I think we should go get started on packing," I said.

* * *

**YAY! I really like like this chapter! Please REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32 Natasha

**Teddy:**

I could not believe Ivy and Ringo were moving out. I guess it was gonna happen eventually since they were married, but I didn't really want to think about it. Now I was gonna be stuck with Paul and George all alone! At least George and I were getting married now. I kinda felt bad for Paul since he was sort of the third wheel.

Now, Ivy was packing to move into the huge house Ringo bought her and him to live in, and I was sprawled out on my bed, sighing exaggeratedly.

"Teddy will you please stop doing that?" Ivy asked rolling her eyes at me.

"NO!" I said crossing my arms over my chest, "First you're leaving me here all alone to deal with two boys by myself and now you're pregnant too!?"

"Ted, I am married. I'm aloud to be pregnant at the moment." Ivy said as she put her clothes into a suite case. I huffed and shook my head. I didn't want to go into this conversation. I rolled my eyes and left the room. I ran right into George who was walking into our room looking for me.

"Hi love," he said as I sighed and buried my face against his chest. He put his arms around me in a hug and gave a questioning look to Ivy, who I'm sure shrugged and went back to packing. We went into the living room and George told Paul to go away so we could talk. Paul made a face at him as he left.

"So," George said scooting over next to me, "When do you want to get married?" I giggled at him and finished off the little space between us by rapping my arms around him.

"Hmm," I said as he puled me closer and buried his nose in my neck, "How's September?"

"Teddy, it is September." he said with a giggle. I shrugged and he giggled. I kissed him and sighed, "Have you made any plans?"

"I did when you were on tour with Cyn, but it's nothing huge." I said with another sigh, "It's bigger than Ringo's and Ivy's wedding though."

"Alright so when do I get my invitation?" he asked jokingly.

"In a couple weeks." I said smiling at him. "Did you know Ivy's gonna have a baby?" my tone changed dramatically from happy to disappointed and upset.

"Yeah, isn't great!?" George didn't catch my tone, "Ringo's real excited about it." he smiled until he saw my expression. "Teddy, what's wrong?"

I looked at my hands and took a deep breath, "I've been thinking about...about the medallions." I said quietly. George bit his lip and pulled me into him in a tight hug.

"What about them?" he asked calmly.

"Well you know about the three." I said in a near whisper, "What if something happens to us? Ivy told me that her necklace did the same thing mine did. What if we get sent back to our time, and we have kids and all that? What'll happen to them George?"

I knew George hadn't thought about this. He took a shaky breath and shook his head, "Nothing's going to happen to you and Ivy. And nothings going to happen to any kids if they ever become existent."

"But what if we disappear and you and Ringo have kids to look after? What would happen to you?" I was more than worried about this, and George couldn't seem to come up with anything to make me feel better.

"It'll be alright Teddy." he said kissing the top of my head. I nodded and sighed, "Hey in a couple of weeks, you'll be Mrs. George Harrison." I giggled and nuzzled into his chest.

"That or you'll be Mr. Teddy Thorkelson." I said with a laugh. George laughed too and before we cuddled into each other and eventually fell asleep.

**A couple weeks later/ George:**

I took a deep breath, not really sure why I was so nervous. Everything was going to be fine, but I kept thinking about what Teddy said to me. What if they did disappear? What if it happened during the wedding? Would Ivy still be pregnant in their time? I shook my head to clear those thoughts away. I took another deep breath as John came in and smirked.

"You nervous, George?" he asked straightening my tie. I nodded vigorously and flattened my hair down worriedly. Paul came in next and giggled at me. I made a face at him as he fixed my tie again; John had messed it up. I scowled at him and he smiled innocently at him.

"Don't be nervous George," Paul said, "Everything's going great so far." I nodded and took a couple more breaths.

A few minutes later I was watching Teddy walk down the aisle with my dad. I smiled at her and she grinned back. The ceremony went on and soon the preacher said "You may kiss the bride".

I did and then we were married. Teddy gave me the best smile I have ever seen in my life, so I kissed her again and she giggled. We went back home after that and had a little party thing.

Ivy had a little bump on her tummy that Ringo was really excited about, so we spent most of the time making fun of him for him.

He pouted on the couch. When every one went home, it was rather later, and Teddy was already asleep on the couch. Paul went to bed before everybody left and I was the only one still awake. I carried Teddy into my bedroom and crawled in next to her. She cuddled into me and I grinned at her as she slept. I looked at the wedding band on my finger and sighed. I fell asleep quite happy to have Teddy in my arms.

* * *

**Haven't had a quote in a while, soooo, here's one that Shorty _really _likes...**

_**Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns, it calls me on and on across the universe. **_  
_**~ The Beatles, from the song Across the Universe**_


	33. Chapter 33 Shorty

_**~Ivy**_

Ringo and I went home, and I went straight to the kitchen. I wasn't hungry at the party, but I was then. I went to the refrigerator and looked around it. I decided on cookies, and a glass of milk. I sat up reading the Nutrition Facts, I don't know why, but I did. I soon got tired, and decided to go to bed. I walked down the hall, and stopped. I realized I didn't know where I was going. I turned back to go to the kitchen, but I couldn't find it either. I was stuck, but what better time to explore than now. I made my way through the hall, and into a living room with a staircase in it. I climbed the stairs, and realized my room was on the other side of the wall. I went back down the stairs, and saw there was another doorway, so I went through it, and into the bedroom it lead me to. I sat on the bed, and looked around the room. It was bland, and only had a bed, and a rocking chair in it. I got up and walked around it. There was a window I hadn't noticed before, it was covered with ivy, and dead leaves. I reached to open it when I was interrupted by Ringo walking in the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he put his arms around my waist. I shrugged.

"I got lost, then I couldn't find the kitchen, then I walked down the hall, and found this room, so I sat down, and started looking around, and I saw this window, and was about to open it, then you came in...and..." I ran out of words. He reached over and went to open it, but it was rusted shut. He pushed on it again, but it didn't budge.

"We'll work on this tomorrow," He said as he took my hand in his and led me through the house.

"Hey?" I asked as we walked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering, why were you so excited about my bump?" I asked.

"Well, I've never had a baby before, and I'm excited." He said shrugging.

"Oh, I'm excited too! I was thinking, which room would we give to the baby? I mean, I can't stand the sight of pink, so painting the room pink for a girl baby is out of the question, and what would we name it? Do you think it's a boy or a girl? I'm new to this experience too! I have no idea what I will do!" I said as we turned to see stairs, we went up them and to the right.

"We aren't supposed to know, that's what our mothers are for! And since your mother isn't here, then my mother will have to help!" He said as he laughed. I smiled, and made it to our room. We went to sleep, and woke up the next morning at 12:30.

* * *

**John's POV **

I got out my suitcases, and started packing. Paul walked in, and asked if I needed help. I told him no, and he sat down on a chair.

"So, what made you want to move in with Cynthia?" He asked.

"Well, I missed them, I'm not even sure why I lived here!"

"Oh, well the reporters found your house, and wouldn't leave you alone, so Brian moved you here, where us bachelors live. Now that Richie's gone, you're leaving, and George is married now, so that leaves me as the only bachelor! Life changes so quickly!" He whined.

"Well, I have to go, and George and Teddy are probably gonna leave soon, so you can have this place to your self!" I said trying to get him to relax.

"I will probably always be a bachelor, I can't hold a girlfriend for a week." He said. I closed the last of my suitcases, and picked it up.

"Do you have to keep moping?" I asked as I walked out to put it in my car. I put it in the passenger side, and started the car. Teddy came out and said her goodbyes.

"Hi, tell Cynthia that I love the blender!" She laughed, and shook my hand. As I drove away I watched Paul and Teddy walk back in the house. I drove for a few minutes, and came up to my house. I got out and walked around the back and saw Julian playing with Cynthia in the sandbox. I walked to the back yard, they both looked up at me, and smiled. Julian jumped up and ran over to me. I lifted him up into my arms and walked over to Cynthia, and gave her a kiss.

"Hi John," She said.

"Hello, Cynthia! What have you had lunch yet?" I asked. She shook her head, and we walked in the house.

"Why do you ask?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go on a picnic? What do you say?" I asked.

"Mummy, can we go? Please?" Julian asked.

"Yeah, Mummy? Can we go?" I asked.

"No, you have to unpack, and Jules, you have to get ready for a play date! We don't have time to go on a picnic! I'm sorry," She said.

"Wait, Mummy, can't Joey go with us to the picnic? And, and we can help Daddy unpack when we get home!"

"Yeah, that'll be fun!" I said, "I look forward to meeting this Joey!" I said.

**In the car going to pick up Joey... **

"Alright, This is the right house?" I asked.

"YEP! I'll go get Josie!" Jules replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Joey is a girl?" I asked my voice cracking a little. I cleared my throat, and told him to hurry up. He soon came back with a curly red headed little girl.

"Hi, I'm Joey," She said smiling, "My older sister loves you. She told me to say that."

"Hi, Joey, I'm John, I'm glad your sister loves me." I said as I laughed. As we drove Julian just smiled at her when she was looking around. We had a fun time at the park, and on the way home they both fell asleep. We pulled up in front of her house, and got her out of the car without waking her up. I watched Cynthia walk up and try to hand Joey to the man at the door. She came back with her, and put her back in her seat, and looked really worried.

"John, this is her house, her parents moved out while she was with us...what do we do?" She whispered frantically. I took a deep breath, and started the car.

"Jules?" I woke him up.

"Hi," He said, "Are we almost home?"

"No, Do you know where Joey's Mummy, and Daddy moved?" I asked. He shook his head, and looked at me blankly.

"I didn't know they were moving!" He yelled, which woke up Joey.

"Hi sweetheart, do you know where your Mummy, and Daddy moved to?" I asked her softly.

"My Mummy, and Daddy aren't going anywhere." She said smiling.

"I have no idea how trouble attracts to you...we can't go anywhere without you getting into trouble." Cynthia said, "Why don't we just go home? Maybe her parents will come get her!" It was worth a shot. We went home, and played games until someone knocked on the door. It wasn't who I wanted to see. It was Paul, he asked if he could live with us, then asked who the other little squirt was.

"That is Joey, her parents moved, and now we are waiting on them." I answered. We waited up, until the kids were asleep, when we started to drift. We woke up the next morning with Joey still there. How were we gonna get out of this one?

* * *

**America: It's like Britain, only with buttons.****-Ringo Starr**

**I don't know...I couldn't find one about trouble!**


	34. Chapter 34 Natasha

**Teddy:**

George and I woke up to Paul and John talking about John moving out. He didn't sound too happy about it either. I rolled my eyes at the conversation as George kissed the top of my head.

"HI," he said in a scratchy voice. I looked up at him and cuddled up to him.

"Hi," I said back. He giggled as I cuddled into his shoulder with a sigh, "You hungry?" He gave me a look the said 'I am always hungry, I don't know why you have to ask" I giggled and gave him a kiss before getting out of bed. He followed behind me into the kitchen where Paul was pouting.

"Aw is living with us really that bad, Paulie?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at him. He sighed.

"I'm the only one without a girl." he pouted. George rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. I fixed some pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Paul seemed to cheer up after that, but he was still a bit mopey.

Later in the day I was sitting on the couch and George was in the other room playing his guitar. I hadn't realized Paul had gone anywhere until he walked int he door with a girl.

"Hi Paulie." I said smiling at him. The girl instantly got the wrong idea.

"Who's she?" she asked as George walked in the room.

"His wife." I said, gesturing to George. She didn't see the gesture and flipped out.

"You're married!?" She asked giving Paul a deathly glare, "You sleaze ball!" George froze at her words and gave me a confused look.

"Wha-No!" Paul said quickly, "She's George's-"

"Oh I don't wanna hear it!" she said before turning around and walking back out the door.

"NO! Wait!" Paul called after her. When she was gone he came back an evil look in his eye, "Thank you so much Teddy." he said sarcastically, venom dripping from his every word.

"Hey it's not her fault!" George stepped in quickly, "Why didn't you warn her that there was another bird here?"

"Because I never had to worry about it before!" Paul exclaimed before calling over his shoulder about going to John's. I rolled my eyes at him as George sat down next to me.

The next few weeks were alright, besides that John and Cynthia had somehow acquired a little girl who liked to be called Joey and the fact the Ivy kept getting lost in her house.

It was now the first week in October and I had just gotten the best news of my life. I was super excited and I had to figure out a clever way to tell George.

I was sitting at the table waiting for the noodles to boil for dinner that night. It was just me and George now since Paul had moved in with John and Cynthia, and I was alone at home while I waited for George to get home from the studio.

I had alot of time to think, and I was starting to worry about the news I had for George. What if he didn't like it? what if he got mad? I took in a sharp breath when I heard the door open and shut again before the familiar call of George announcing he was home. He came into the kitchen as I stirred the noodles impatiently. He wrapped his arms around my middle and kissed my cheek from behind.

I could still barely believe I was married to George Harrison, and I grinned at him before turning around and kissing him properly.

"Hello Mrs. Harrison." he said kissing me again.

"Hi," I responded, not really wanting to play along, and he looked a bit caught by it. He shrugged it off, and I went back to think about whether or not George going to be mad at me for telling his this very important news. He noticed the concentrated look on my face and grinned.

"What're you thinking so hard about?" he asked as I poured the noodles into the drainer that sat in the sink. I poured then back int the pot and brought them back to the stove so I could pour the sauce over them.

"Nothing really." I insisted with a sigh as I put the spaghetti in a big bowl before putting it on the table, "Foods ready." I said before grabbing the garlic bread out of the oven. He sat down at the table and I did too, but I was rather nervous.

I was a bit fidgety in my seat and George kept giving me puzzled looks.

"Are you alright, Teddy?" He asked slightly worried sounding. I nodded and took a deep breath before looking down at my plate, "You sure?"

I didn't answer him, and tried to change the subject...sort of, "So have you thought about what you want to do to the extra room upstairs?" I asked, referring to Paul's old room. George looked at me and shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe a room for a baby if we ever have one." he said casually throwing that out there. I looked at him a bit shocked.

"So you want to have a baby?" I asked, trying not to sound so hopeful. George made a face at me.

"Course I do!" he said, "We've been talking about it since we got married Teddy." I tried to hide my grin, but he saw it and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Teddy?" he asked, "Are you sure you're alright? You're acting rather strange."

I nodded and took a deep breath, "I'm great, love." I said, "So do you want to start on the room soon? Like tomorrow maybe?" He gave me a puzzled look.

"Um, why would we set up the room before-" he stopped when realization hit him.

**George's POV:**

"Teddy?" I asked, unsure if she was telling me what I thought she was telling me.

She nodded and I hopped up out of my seat. She laughed and stood up to meet me. I kissed her and giggled.

"We're-we're really gonna have...I'm gonna be a..." I couldn't get a full sentence put and she laughed at me.

"Yes George," I said, "We're gonna have a baby." I kissed her again and again and she just laughed at me. I was so excited. I was gonna be a dad.

The next day Teddy told Ivy and she flipped out and started cry. Hormones...


	35. Chapter 35 Shorty

_**~Ivy**_

"Copy Cat! But that's just how you've always been, a Copy Cat." I said sniffling, "SO! What do you wanna do today?" I asked, "Ooh! Let's go shopping! Or we could go to the park! Or we could-"

"Chase cars?" Teddy asked.

"No, that's too violent! Let's go ROCK CLIMBING!" I said taking another sip of my coffee.

"Or, you could put down the coffee, and we could go for a walk and then stop for food. Does Ivy wanna do that?" She asked.

"Fine, Ivy will do that, as soon as I brush my teeth!" I said I plopped my coffee cup right in front of her. I went to brush my teeth, and saw Ringo about to leave.

"Bye," He said and gave me a kiss. I gladly accepted it, and ran up stairs, "Other way!" He shouted from the bottom of the stairs, I turned around, and smiled as I went by him again.

"You laugh now, but soon I will master this house!" He chuckled again, and walked out the door, and the flashing of cameras began. I brushed my teeth, and went to the kitchen, where Teddy was cowering in fear.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, it's not like I'm being stalked by dudes with cameras!" She shouted, "OH WAIT!"

"Oh, it's not that bad, Ringo showed me what to do! You just duck down, cover your face, and kick whoever is in your way!" I Said.

"Oh, that sounds...violent!" She said with enthusiasm, I didn't know she had for violence, "Let's go!" She got her jacket, and went to the front door. I guarded my bump with my life, and somehow made it to my car.

"Now, let's try not to hit any of the," I pause and forced the next word, "nice people." I said as Teddy started the ignition. There was a chorus of ouches, and other sounds of pain. We drove mindlessly, and realized we didn't know where we were going.

"Hey, did you hear, John, and Cynthia have another kid!" Teddy said.

"She's pregnant? What a total copy cat! Am I just surrounded by copy cats?" I yelled.

"No, it was one of Julian's friends, and her stupid parents left without her while she and Julian were at the park with John, and Cynthia." Teddy explained.

"Oh, Can we go meet her?" I asked.

"Not now! I need to find food!" She exclaimed as we tuned around, and went to the nearest diner like place.

**Paul's POV **

"I'm out!" John said taking Julian by the hand out to the car.

"Alrighty then,". I said as Cynthia walked out of the smoke infested kitchen.

"I'm gonna get something from a restaurant. I'll be back." She grabbed her purse, and walked out the door. I had forgotten there was another kid in the house when she came stumbling down the stairs.

"Hey, you alright Joe?" I asked helping her up.

"Yeah, those stairs are just big. Whatcha doin?" She asked sitting on the couch, and looking at me.

"Well, I was gonna try to write a song," I said picking up a guitar.

"Ooh, you can play guitar! Can you play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?" She asked over pronouncing her t's.

"I think so," I said I began to play, and she was humming along with it, "Why don't you sing?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm too scared, I don't think I'd be any good." She said as she looked at her lap.

"I think you'd be great! Try," I said and started to play it through again. She sang the song, and looked adorable while doing it.

"You play really pretty guitar..." She said. We sat in silence for a while when Cynthia came home with John and Julian.

"John, I can't believe you wrecked the car!" She yelled and got in front of Julian, "Are you alright? Last I saw you you were asleep, and wouldn't answer."

"I'm ok mummy, my head just hurts." He said, "And I'm sleepy," He said going up stairs.

"Good night Julian!" Joey said from next to me.

"Good night Joey," He said yawning. I heard a door close from upstairs.

"I hope he's alright, I hope he didn't get hurt," John said.

"Who's hungry?" Cynthia said coming from the kitchen, and smiling at us. I was about to get up an hour later when I realized Joey was asleep. I couldn't get up without her waking up, and my arm, that was behind her was falling asleep. She was curled up in a ball.

"Ha!" John said as he walked in, "You're stuck!" He said laughing. She moved a little, and mumbled something.

"Mr. Paul, you are my best friend," I looked at John, and smiled.

"She likes me more!" I said and laughed in his face, or as close as I could get. John looked at her and sighed.

"I don't want her, I already have a kid." He said, "You can have her though," He clapped really loud and ran out of the room. She woke up, and looked at me with confusion on her face.

"Hi, Mr. Paul," She said after she yawned.

"Hi, you know you don't have to call me Mr. Paul right?" I said looking at her. She smiled, and sniffed.

"Sure I do," She said, "It's good manners," She smiled proudly for remembering the rule.

"Well, how bout this, you'll call me Mr. Frankowitz, what shall I call you?"

"I have always wanted to go by Miss Jones! Is that alright Mr. Frankowitz?" She asked.

"That's perfect Miss Jones." I kissed her forehead and laughed. She jumped up, and ran over to the toy box, and went digging around in it, "What're you doin?" I asked as she brought a puzzle over to me and the table.


	36. Chapter 36 Natasha

**Teddy:**

Within the next few weeks, Me and Ivy got bigger. It was horrifying at first, but George made me feel better by telling me I looked cute like that. I only giggled for a response.

I was a month along and Ivy was two and a few weeks. It was tiring, and sometimes funny when Ivy drank too much coffee. She got really really hyper.

Now we were at the studio with the band. George and Ringo didn't like us at home alone in the 'state we were in' as they put it. We only rolled our eyes at them. We didn't go with them any more after this.

I was sitting on the couch that George and I first kissed on with Ivy. I found myself staring at George as he played his guitar. Ivy nudged my arm and I jumped nearly out of my skin with surprise. She snickered at me and I blushed, forgetting for a second that I was married to him not to mention carrying his child.

After the boys finished what they had to do George and Ringo took me and Ivy to get some lunch. We ate at a pizza place, since that was the only thing Ivy and I could agree on since the the boys didn't care.

We ate pizza and then George and I went home. We sat on the couch and I had my head in George's lap. I grinned at him and he leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you Teddy." he said giving me another kiss.

"I love you too," I said getting a bit teary eyed for no reason. He wiped away the tear that fell. He giggled and I sighed.

"OK so what're we gonna name this little baby?" I asked as George's hand moved under my shirt and rubbed my stomach.

"Hmm," he said leaning his head back a bit, "What about...Victoria for a girl and Victor for a boy?"

I made a face at him, "Victor? _and _Victoria?" I asked. He laughed.

"I didn't not mean to do that." he said giggling, "Ok, what about Dhani for a boy?" I giggled knowing that's what he named his son in the real world. I nodded and then thought for a girl name.

"OK, how about Lily for a girl?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Lily Harrison," he said, "I like it. it's better than what Ivy wanted to name her kid if it was a girl."

"Oh yeah?" I asked with a giggle, "What was that?" I had a slight feeling of what it might have been.

"Cleotepeda." he said. I laughed and he giggled.

"That's terrible." I said, feeling bad for the little baby, "I hope they don't name it that." I sighed and sat up in his lap. He put his arms around me and I kissed his cheek. He kissed my lips with a grin.

_December 24-_

We all went to John and Cynthia'a house for Christmas Eve to open presents because we were all too excited to wait.

George and I knocked on the door, which was opened by a cute red headed little girl we'd all met. Joey. She grinned at us and George scooped her up as we walked into the living room where the others were waling for us.

"GAH! It took you two long enough!" Ivy said rolling her eyes. I made a face at her as we sat down on the couch. Joey sat in George lap until Paul came it, that was when she moved into his lap.

"It's present time!" Julian exclaimed. Ivy and I giggled at him as John handed him a present. He ripped it open and grinned. he'd gotten a super duper bouncy ball.

"OK, can we all have our presents, or is Jules gonna open them all for us?" I asked reaching for a couple that were near me. I handed them to who they belonged; George and Paul.

John handed out the rest and I got one from most everybody. George opened the present I got him first. He seemed to like it, even if it was just a corny little thing I came up with. He kissed my cheek and I smiled at him.

Everyone suddenly looked to Joey, who'd let out a yelp. Paul giggled and handed the present to her, which to everyone's surprise hopped away.

John gave Paul a strange glare as Joey went to catch her present, "What is it, Mr. Frankowitz!?" she asked reaching for the box, only to have it hop out of her reach. Paul giggled and handed the gift back to her. She ripped the wrapping before it could get away again. She smiled and gasped.

"What is it, Joey?" George asked trying to see it.

"It's a bunny!" she exclaimed. John's eyes widened at Paul and I knew John did not want a bunny rabbit around the house, "I will name him Flynn." she said decisively. Paul nodded and kissed the top of her head lovingly. Paul and Joey had evidently grown very close over the time they've living in the same house.

"Daddy!" Julian whined tugging on John's shirt sleeve, "Why didn't I get a bunny!?"

John rolled his eyes and handed his son another present, which made Julian get over his bunny envy; it was a puppy. He named it Bernard.

George suddenly looked over at me and shoved a present at me. I giggled at him and opened it while he watched intently. It was from him obviously. He got me a pretty heart shaped necklace with my birthstone in the center of it. I giggled at him as I kissed him and thanked him. He kissed my cheek and helped me put it on.

Later in the night, the kids were sent to bed, Julian with his puppy dog and Joey with her bunny rabbit. Paul gave her a goodnight kiss and she giggled.

I thought they were rather cute together, even if Paul never showed a liking for little kids.

It was really late when George and I got home again and we immediately went to bed. I kissed him as we cuddled up in bed. His hand trailed over my My little tiny bump as I fell asleep.

George:

As I lay in bed with Teddy, I can't help but run my hand over her stomach. My little baby's in there and I couldn't wait for it go arrive. I kissed the top of Teddy's head with a sigh as I finally dozed off thinking about what our baby could look like.

The next morning I got out of bed and went to work like normal and came home to Teddy cooking dinner, like normal. I did this for the next few weeks all up until Teddy and Ivy's birthday. I had a lot of plans for this, and I was hoping they didn't end badly like Valentine's Day had.

I was getting ready to go to work when Teddy got out of bed on the morning of her birthday. I told her to be ready to go someplace nice when I got home, and she was.

I drug her out the door at around 6 o'clock that evening, ready for our lovely night out...


	37. Chapter 37 Shorty

_**~Ivy**_

Ringo and I were making plans for my birthday, and we decided on going to a movie. But then we didn't know which one to see, and we couldn't decide, so we decided to stay home. We sat on the couch, and talked for a while, and got hungry.

"Let's go out to eat!" Ringo suggested. I shrugged and went to got change into something other than my pajamas. I dug around in my jewelry box, and decided on my peace medallion.

"Why don't we invite George, and Teddy? I doubt they've eaten." He said. I smiled, and looked at my necklace, the number 3 had changed to a two. I frowned, and showed it to Ringo. He looked at me, and said what I was thinking.

"You have a number problem?" He said. I went to pick up the phone to ask them when I didn't get an answer.

"There probably have plans!" I said, "Let's just go!" I said.

"Alright!" He said taking my hand, we walked out to our car, and realized, we didn't have to run past other people!

"That's odd!" I said as we got in the car. We stopped at the front gate, that was closed. It was never closed. He got out, and hit a button, which started to open the gate, he ran back to the car, and handed me a pair of sunglasses.

"I've tried to escape them, but you can never get rid of them all the way!" He said putting his sunglasses on, "I'm sorry," He said.

"It's alright! I don't mind!" I said trying to get him not to worry. We ate somewhere that oddly tasted like McDonald's, and went home to find an old-timey car in our driveway. We walked in to see an old woman sitting on our couch.

"Hi, Mum," Ringo said like a question.

"Hello, Richie, I came to meet the woman you married, and the mother of my grandchild." She said.

"Hello, I'm Ivy." I said my accent or lack there of, showing through.

"Hello," She nodded in my direction, "You know you are supposed to call your mother when you get married, not let her find out through a neighbor, and you're also supposed to tell your mother that she's gonna be a grandmother, not let her see it on a magazine while at the store!" She said, "Congratulations anyway." She said. I smiled, and looked at Ringo.

"I'll be right back," I said going to our room. I went the wrong way again.

"Other way, dear!" He said. I turned around, and heard his mother.

"Not too bright is she?" She said.

"Mum, she's a genius!" He said, "Are you gonna stay over night?" He asked.

"No, I'm gonna stay for a while." She said, "Won't you got get my suit case?" She asked. He went to get it as I came down the stairs.

"So, what brings you?" I asked.

"You're American? Interesting, I always thought he would marry an English girl." She said.

"Would you like me to show you where you're staying?" I asked.

"Yes, if you can." She said laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Follow me," I said smiling, shrugging off the insult. I took her to a room, I had explored before, it had a desk, and bed.

"If there's anything I can get you, just tell me." I said.

**4 months later... **

"I'm never gonna get rid of this lump attached to me!" I moaned as I went to the store with Ringo's Mother.

"Stop your moaning, and thankful you're having a baby." She said smiling. We hadn't been so horrible to one another since I finally proved to her that I was a fairly smart person. How did I do this you ask? Well I just put her in a random room, and left her there to find her way back to her room. She then decided I was smart "In my own way" But I guess that's better than nothing! We bought the groceries, and went home where Ringo was home early.

"Dear, why are you home early?" I asked, "Not that I don't mind, I'm just curious!"

"Oh, well Paul had to stay home, and he's a big part of the recording, so we didn't really have anything to do, and I was told I could go home! So, here I am," He smiled and gave me a kiss. I sat down, and decided on a nap. I slept for a while, then woke up to a pain.

**Paul **

I walked into Joey's room, and saw her playing with Flynn.

"Alright!" I said, "Bed time for you and Flynn!" She smiled and pulled out a carrot.

"Can I give him this first? He was good!" She said. I nodded, and she gave it to him. After he ate the carrot, she picked him up, and put him in his orange cage. She climbed in bed, and covered up. I walked over, kissed her forehead, and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Miss Jones," I said.

"Goodnight Mr. Frankowitz, I'll see you tomorrow!" She said.

"And we can go on a picnic!" I said.

"REALLY?" She asked wide-eyed, "Can Flynn come?"

"Sure!" I said, "But he'll have to stay in a basket, or on a leash, or something!" I said.

"Maybe Julian will let me use his leash for Bernard!"

"Alright, but you need to go to sleep now!"

"OK!" She groaned, "I love you Mr. Frankowitz!" I halted in my tracks.

"I- I love you too, Miss Jones," I said smiling to myself. I walked down stairs, and watched Bernard chase his tail. I got bored, and picked up a magazine. It had me and Joey coming from the store on the cover. It wasn't a bad picture, it was actually nicely done, it was the headline that worried me.

**Is Paul McCartney Married? Or maybe a Daughter we didn't know about! Read the full story on page 18! **

I sighed, and closed it.

"Paulie," A small voice said, it was Joey.

"What happened to my Miss Jones?" I asked, she ran over and jumped up into my lap.

"My throat is scratchy, and my nose is all sniffle-y," She sniffled just to prove it. I felt her forehead.

"You do have a bit of a temperature," I said.

"OH NO!" She yelled, "Does that mean I'm gonna die?" She asked in a small voice.

"No, I wouldn't let you die, Miss Jones." She smiled and put her head on my chest, and stayed there for a while. I started to drift to sleep just as she had. But my thoughts kept fighting.

'McCartney, what have you gotten yourself into?' The doubtful side said, 'You could never hold a girlfriend before this, how'd you get stuck with a little girl?'

'NO!' My happy side yelled, 'She said she loved me! And I know I love her!'

'You can't keep her! Her parents probably saw the magazine, and are coming to get her...right...NOW!' The doorbell rang, 'That was creepy!' I thought. I put Joey on the couch to sleep while I answered the door.

"Hello," I whispered at the woman at the door. She had black bushy hair, and dark eyes.

"I want my Daughter back!" She said.

"What's her name?" I asked, knowing the press didn't know her name.

"Her name is Jane," She said sounding offended.

"Close, but sorry," I said closing the door.

"I AM NOT LEAVING!" She shouted.

I heard a small cough behind me. She had woken up Joey. I picked her up, and smiled at her. She smiled back, and whispered a question in my ear.

"Why is that lady yelling?" She asked.

"Well, she said she was your mommy, and I told her that you don't need a Mommy, cause you have a Mr. Frankowitz, and a Flynn!" I kissed her nose, and smiled...that is until John came down stairs in a huff.

"This racket has to stop!" He said opening the door, "Who're you, and why won't you leave us alone, and let us sleep?" He asked.

"I am Yoko Ono, and _that _is my daughter!" she said pointing at Joey.

"What was that racket for just now?"

"I was singing to pass the time, do you like it?" she asked.

"NO! My son has a cat, and you have offended it," She looked appalled at him, "Shoo fuzzy headed woman! SHOO!"

Joey giggled, and mimicked him, "Yeah, SHOO!" She said through giggles.

* * *

**This chapter was really cute! I loved this chapter! And hasn't everyone wanted to read, ore see, or hear John defy Yoko! No offence to those of our readers that like Yoko!**

**Have you heard the word is love?It's so fine, it's sunshine.-THE BEATLES, _The Word_**


	38. Chapter 38 Natasha

**Teddy:**

**Yeah, hi, Shorty is like a few months a head, and I still have to do the whole birthday thing with George, so bare with me here. This chapter is REALLY long.**

**WARNING: So much fluff and sap ahead! Enter if you DARE! Also the song in this chapter is an actual George song. It's on thirty three and a third. It's my favorite on that album other than "This Song", "Blow Away", and "Faster".**

**~'Tasha! BE HAPPY!**

* * *

**George:**

I pulled Teddy out to the car and politely helped her into the car before I hurried over to the driver's seat and started the car. I was excited and I hoped she was just as excited. I probably wasn't the best place to be taking a pregnant girl to on her birthday, but I didn't care. I hoped everything worked this time.

As I drove down the road, Teddy sat staring out the window in a pretty yellow dress and a white sweater. She always looked pretty to me, but she always managed to multiply that when she put on a dress and fixed her hair in curls. I found myself glancing at her through out the whole car ride like a shy teenager on his first date.

She sighed a couple times to try and get me to ask what was wrong, and I knew that, but I brushed it off until she groaned.

"George!" She complained, "You're supposed to ask what's wrong!" I laughed and looked over at her when I stopped at a stop light.

"I'm sorry," I said with a giggle, "What's wrong?" She rolled her eyes.

"You don't mean that." she said with a huff. My shoulders slumped and I sighed when the light turned green. I was regretting ignoring her sighs by this point.

"Of course I meant it Love." I said with a smile. She didn't say anything else. After a few more minutes she sighed again and I forced my self not to giggle at her.

"What's wrong Teddy?" I asked hiding an eye roll from her.

"Where are we going?" she asked biting her lip, excitement shining in her hazel eyes. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"I'm not tellin'," I said giving her a wink. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She slumped in her seat and it would have agitated me a bit if her bump didn't show through her dress. She stared at the bump on her stomach before sitting back up. She rested her hands on her stomach and sighed. This was a different kind of sigh, so I didn't asked her what was wrong this time. I grinned to myself as we got to the place I wanted to take Teddy.

I told her to close her eyes before getting out of the car and hurrying over to help her out of the car. She took my hand and groaned.

"George, can I please open my eyes? I don't want to fall." she complained. I rolled my eyes and pulled her inside the place.

"OK, fine, open your eyes if you must." I said exaggeratedly. She opened her eyes and gave me a worried look.

"George?" she said nervously, "I don't know how to-"

"Just try? Please?" I asked her taking her hand and pulling her over to the man behind a counter near the door.

"Hello welcome to Ice-man's ice rink, how may I help you?" the guy asked, sounding rather bored with saying the same thing over and over again. Teddy looked like she was going to burst into tears at any second.

I got us some ice skates and I pulled Teddy over to the benches to put them on.

"George I don't know how to ice skate!" she said pleadingly, "Please can we go!?" I shook my head. She gave me a rather annoyed and upset look.

"I can help you Teddy!" I said smiling as we finished putting on our skates. She whimpered as we made our way over to the ice.

"Just don't let me fall." she pleaded. I nodded and held her hands in mine as we stepped onto the ice. She whimpered again and I shook my head at her with a chuckle.

"It's not funny George!" She said nearly falling as she did so. I took her arm and kept her up. I kissed her cheek and she sighed. I pulled her away from the wall and she squeaked as she started to fall again. I never once let her fall, but she didn't seem to want to skate anyway.

"C'mon Teddy," I pleaded, "Just try and do it by yourself? Just once!" She shook her head stubbornly and I sighed in slight frustration.

"Can we go please!?" She begged, "I got all dressed up to go someplace nice, and I'm at an ice skating rink." I looked at the ice beneath us and sighed. She noticed my disappointment, and moved closer to me.

"I'm sorry, George, I just can't skate." she said brushing my hair out of my face, "I've tried trust me. I just don't want to hurt myself or the baby." I didn't even think of that. I looked down at her stomach and put my hand over it with another sigh.

"Alright," I said, "I have some other plans too." she smiled at me and kissed me.

"I love you Georgie!" she said. I giggled and kissed her again before we carefully got off the ice. We returned our skates and got back in the car.

"OK," Teddy said smiling at me, "Where to next?"

"I'm still not telling you." I said with a smirk. She sighed and scooted over to the middle seat next to me. I smiled and she put her head on my shoulder as I drove away from the ice skating rink.

A few minutes later, we were at a nice restaurant that I had made reservation to the day before. We got out of the car and went inside. We were led to our table and Teddy and I sat down at the nice table at the back of the place.

"OK, so let's hope this dinner doesn't burst into flames, yeah?" I asked with a laugh. Teddy laughed and nodded as a waitress came up and took our orders. It wasn't long befog we were giggling and laughing. We'd finished eating and Teddy looked like she was getting tired. I hoped sh wasn't too tired yet, I still had one last thing to do while we were out.

"You ready to go?" I asked her smiling. She nodded and yawned. I paid for our food and then took her hand before we were in the car.

"We going home now?" she asked. I bit my lip. I still had to give her her present, and I had it all planned out.

"We can if you want to, but I had one last place." I said. She bit her lip in thought, "I still have to give you your present."

"OK, One last place, but then can we go home?" she asked with another yawn. I nodded and kissed her cheek before I drove us to the park.

I sat her down on a blanket in the grass before holding up a finger to tell her to give me a second. She nodded and I hurried back tot he car to get the key part of her present.

**Teddy:**

I was sitting on a blanket in the park, struggling to keep my eyes open as I waited for George to come back. My night had been great, other than the ice skating, and I started to wonder what my present was.

When George came back he walked behind a tree so I couldn't see what he's brought with him. I sighed and waited for him to come out.

"George?" I asked after a few minutes. What was he doing back there. I heard something that sounded like a guitar, but brushed it off as my imagination.

"I didn't really _get_ you a present," he called from behind the tree, "I kinda...made it I guess you could say."

I frowned and tried to come up with some thing as a guess, but I came up blank. that is until I heard the beginning of a song.

I started to brush it off again until I realized it was George playing something. I hadn't ever herd this song before and he came from behind the tree as he started to sing:

"Never seen such a beautiful girl  
Got me shaking inside  
Calling on me from deep within her eyes  
Not the kind you go handing around  
Want to keep her right there  
But this love it don't come as no surprise"

he sang to me and I felt a few tears welling up in my eyes. I put my hand over my mouth as he continued the song.

"And when I saw the way that she smiled at me  
I knew it there and then that she was A 1  
And then I felt the way she was touching me  
Was something I had known I was waiting upon"

His gaze never left me or my eyes. I never expected him to write a song for me. I loved this song. As he continued to sing, I remembered it from some of the records I used to listen to with My uncle Peter on occasion.

"Never seen such a beautiful girl  
Had me quickly untied  
Calling to me she made me realize  
Not the kind that is lost or is found  
She has always been there  
A lover needed for this soul to survive"

I was full on crying by this point. I had heard this song plenty of times, but now it meant so much more to me than just a song that I used to listen to.

"And when I saw the way that she smiled at me  
I knew it there and then that she was A 1  
And when I felt the way she got through to me  
Was something I had know I was waiting upon

"Never seen such a beautiful girl  
Got me shaking inside  
Calling on me from deep within her eyes  
Not the kind you go handing around  
Want to keep her right there  
But this love it don't come as no surprise"

He finished to song and Clapped and applauded him, still trying hard not to sob; stupid hormones. He smiled brilliantly at me and knelt down in front of me. I pulled his close and kissed him long and hard on the lips.

"Thank you so much Georgie." I said between tears.

"Gosh," he said with a giggle as he wiped my face, "I didn't mean to make you cry love." I laughed and kissed him again.

"It's alright," I said trying to stop crying. He laughed and kissed my cheeks and the tip of my nose before kissing my lips again, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said. He sat down and put his guitar down before pulling me over to his lap. I wasn't so tired any more and I sighed as I leaned against his chest.

His arms moved around my waist she his hands landed on my stomach. He kissed the top of my head and sighed.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I played that song in my head again, loving it more and more every time I played it. I didn't tell him that I'd heard it before, and I didn't think it mattered. I still loved that song. I loved it even before he wrote for me.

After a few more minutes of sitting in the park, I yawned and he chuckled.

"Do you want to go home now love?" He asked. I nodded and he stood up. He helped me up and after I nearly fell back down we went back to the car.

He drove us home and when we got there yawned and went into our bedroom. I changed into some pajamas, which consisted of a pair of pajama pants and one of George's t shirts. I looked around for George and found him in the baby's room.

"Hi," I said softly as he leaned against the baby crib we set up near the window. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Hi," he said back. I walked in and wrapped my arms around his waist before putting my head down on his chest. He put his arms around me and rubbed my back.

"What're you doing in here?" I asked nuzzling into his clean smelling shirt.

He shrugged, "I dunno," he muttered, "I can't wait to see our little baby." I giggled and kissed him before pulling him back into our room. We crawled into bed and cuddled up together. George's hand stroked my stomach, and I smiled to myself as I fell asleep.

**May 1966-**

George and I got up one morning when I was seven months pregnant. We were lying around being lazy for a bit until My stomach growled. George giggled and kissed my cheek.

Let's go get something to eat." he said as he got up out of bed. I followed him into the kitchen where I started to make breakfast. Even thought he stopped me half way through it.

"I told you, you aren't cooking." he said sitting me down at the table.

"But George, I'm tired of eating cereal and sandwiches for meals." I moaned. He sighed and sat down at the table and put his head down. I got up and started on breakfast again after I ruffled his hair. He grunted and I shook my head. I knew he was cranky. He had been getting just as much sleep as I had, which wasn't alot.

I finished breakfast and set a plate down in front of him. He smiled and thanked me before I sat down in my seat. I sudden;y had a loss of apatite. A wave of nausea over came me and I was up and in the bathroom in seconds. George came in a minute later.

"You alright, love?" he asked, worriedly. I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me. I cuddled into him when the phone rang in the living room. He sighed and we went to answer it.

"Hello," I said sleepily.

"I'm so bored!" Ivy exclaimed, "Can you come over?"

"What do you mean you're bored?" I asked as George kissed the top of my head and went back to his breakfast.

"Ringo already left!" Ivy moaned, "and I'm stuck here with his mum!" I snickered at that. Ringo's mum absolutely hates Ivy, and for no reason at all.

"Well I can't come over." I said as George sudden rushed up the stairs, "George is running late for the studio again."

Ivy giggled, "Why is he always late?" she asked, perking up a bit.

"Because he's not getting alot of sleep and we tend to sleep in." I said with a sigh as George came back down the stairs, buttoning his shirt as he grabbed his guitar and headed for the door. I made a face at him and he huffed before walking over to me.

He kissed me and gave me a smile before leaving. I laughed after the door shut, "I'm getting ready yo watch The Monkees, Do you want to come over and watch them with me?"

Ivy gasped, "Really!?" she said happily.

"Yes really," I laughed, "But no Mrs. Starkey." I didn't like Ringo's mum much. I highly preferred my mother-in-law over hers.

"No problem, love." Ivy said. We'd gotten into the habit of using the boy's slang words. It was quite funny sometimes, "I'll be over as soon as I can!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes before handing up the phone. I went back into the kitchen and looked at mine and George's plates on the table. His was cleared of food, but mine was still full. I made a face and shrugged before I looked in the freezer. I might not have an apatite for eggs and bacon, but I'v found I can always eat Rocky Road Ice cream.

I grabbed one of the tubs in there and grabbed a soon before going into the living room and sitting on the couch with it. I grabbed a pillow and put it in my lap before turning on the TV to the opening credits to the Monkees Season 2.


	39. Chapter 39 Shorty

_**~Ivy**_

"I'm going out!" I said to Ms. Starkey.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Oh, just to Teddy's house." I said shrugging, and grabbing my coat.

"Who is Teddy?" She asked thinking Teddy was a boy.

"My sister, she's my twin sister." I said confused why she was asking.

"Alright," She said grabbing her coat. I was a little stunned that she wanted to come with me.

"Why are you getting your coat?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm coming too. Richie said to keep an eye on you, so I will do that!" I flinched at another sharp pain, "Are you alright? Oh, you're having contractions, aren't you!" She said smiling, "It won't be long now!" She said, "I'll be out in the car!" She walked out the back door, and started the car.

"Please stay here, just for today? Please!" I said directing it at my stomach.

"If you wanted me to stay that badly, you just had to say so," Ms. Starkey said. She took off her coat, and walked further in the house. I felt guilty, but nothing a little cake wouldn't fix. I hoped Teddy had cake.

"Bye!" I said as I went out the door. I got in the car, and drove to Teddy's house. I went on in, I had a key. I saw her sitting on the couch, and eating rocky road. She got up, and looked at me.

"I'm almost as huge as you!" She said. She plopped back down, and sniffled dramatically. She shoved a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Can i have some of that?" I asked, she shook her head vigorously. I walked in the kitchen and opened the freezer.

"What're you doing in my freezer?" She yelled from the other room. I ignored her, and got a spoon, and got my own tub of ice cream. She walked in, and looked at me.

"If you weren't pregnant you would be soo dead right now!" She yelled.

"And if you weren't pregnant you might SHARE!" I yelled back, she started crying, "What's wrong with you? _You_ can yell at _me_, but _I _can't yell at _you?_" I asked, she didn't slow her crying, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled..." I said.

"I bought you a tub of strawberries, I know how much you like them," She sniffled. I got them out, and put the ice cream back. We went back into the living room, and watched the Monkees. I took a sharp breath in, and let it out slowly.

"You alright?" She asked looking at me and smiling.

"No, I hurt. Ringo's mum scared me. She said in the creepiest way possible, 'Won't be long now!' I wanted to run, and hide!" I said I pulled my legs up on the couch to take off my shoes. I left my legs on the couch, and continued to watch Peter bounce about after something hitting him on the head.

**Ringo **

"Alright let's try Rain again," Paul said. Brian stood up quickly, and ran to the phone.

"1, 2, 3," John counted us off, and we started. We made it about half-way through the song before Brian interrupted us.

"Ringo, I just got a call," He said, "Your wife went into labor." He said calmly. I jumped up, and ran out to my car.

"Where are you going? We have to keep going! She will probably still be in labor when we finish this take!" Someone yelled. I pushed through the crowd of fans that surrounded my car. I got in, and realized I wouldn't get out of the crowd in time. I got out, and pushed back through, and ran to the hospital. It took me about 15 extra minutes to run, but I could't get there by car! I had a mob of girls running after me, and I _had_ to keep going. Ivy was counting on me, and I had to be there. I had a pain in my side, and my lungs burned.

"RINGO WHERE ARE YOU RUNNING TO?" A reporter said running along side of me.

"My...wife...birth..." I managed to get out.

"Your wife is going into labor?" She asked. I nodded.

"Follow me, this way to my news van, we can go to the hospital in it." She said. I followed her. We got in the van, and drove to the hospital.

"THANKS!" I yelled over my shoulder, and ran in. About 2 days later we walked out with a healthy baby girl named Bridget. She had bright blue eyes, and a little bit of dark hair. Ivy and I stayed home for the most part, but after two months we went to Teddy's for dinner. Everyone was there, Paul, Joey, John, Cynthia, Julian, us, and the Harrison's.

"Oh! Look!" Joey said to Paul as we walked in the house, "May I hold her?" She asked smiling.

"Maybe after dinner, ok?" Ivy said cradling Bridget.

"Julian, isn't she beautiful?" Joey asked looking at her. Julian nodded, and looked at Bridget.

"She looks like a baby," He said. Joey looked at him in shock.

"Well, I think she looks like an angel," She said dreamily. I poked Ivy, and looked at her.

"Yes?" She asked playing dumb.

"Give me!" I said holding out my arms. She rolled her eyes, and gave me Bridget. John, and George walked in.

"Aww!" John said.

"What?" I asked.

"How sweet! You look like you're gonna melt Richie! You're just a softie!" He said. I rolled my eyes, and handed Bridget to Teddy.

"You'll have a buddy soon!" She said laughing. The oven beeped, and she handed Bridget to George.

"I want one!" He said, "I wish the one that's coming would hurry up, and come already!" He smiled. John laughed.

"I bet she feel's the same way! She is probably about to bust!" George looked at Bridget, and smiled.

"GEORGE! I NEED YOU!" Teddy yelled from the other room.

"Here," He handed John the baby. John just melted.

"Who's the softie now?" I asked.

"Me," He said smiling.

* * *

**OMG! This is the best story EVER! I have no quote! But I still want you to review!**


	40. Chapter 40 Natasha

**HI! I LOVE this story! Don't you!? OK, so here's the next chapter...Oh also how do you feel about the POVs starting on George instead of Teddy sometimes?**

**OMG! This is totally Chapter 40! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA Y! Confetti goes everywhere! Applause! Every one gets a cookie! And If you review, you get a slice of cake too!**

* * *

**Teddy:**

I went into the kitchen to get the food out of the oven. I had set the pan of ham on the table when I had a sharp pain. I gasped. I had been having these pains all day, and I had a small idea of what was going on, but I wasn't sure. When the pain passed I went on with finishing dinner.

A few minutes later, the pain came back and it was unbearable, "George!" I called in a slight panic, "I need you!" I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and tried to breathe. George came into the kitchen quite calm until he saw me.

"Teddy?" he asked walking over to me. I gripped his hand and closed my eyes. "Teddy what's the matter?"

"Baby!" was all I could manage. George's eyes got wide and he nodded.

"I'll be right back alright?" he said, kissing the side of my head quickly before running into the other room. everything went by in a haze after that.

George and I went to the hospital, which was good because they gave me something to help with the pain. Everyone was in a small panic as everybody piled into cars insisting on being at the hospital. George was aloud in my room most of the time, except, stupidly, when I was actually having the baby. That was also when I thought I was only getting one.

A few weeks after all this, George and I were at home, and it was late at night. I was in bed trying to get some sleep before any children woke up, and I was cuddled up to George. His arms were wrapped around me and I was quite content.

I was _almost_ in a glorious place I used to call Teddy Land when I was having trouble sleeping because of school or what ever was going on, when there's a cry from the baby's room. And then another. I groan and and bury my face in George's shirt. He laughed at me and kissed my hair.

"I'll go this time," he said sitting up.

"You can't do it all by yourself," I moaned as I got up and led the way into the baby's room. I blow the air out of my cheeks and go over to one of the cribs.

"Why did our first time have to be with twins?" I muttered as I picked up one of the two crying babies in the room.

It was a little girl by the name of Lily. For some reason, all my frustration went away when I held her. George was across the room holding the other, which was a boy, who we named Dhani. He was whispering little things to the little boy in his arms, trying to get him to go to sleep again.

I looked back down at Lily and sighed. She was so cute and I had a hard time putting her down on most occasions. I kissed her forehead when she was asleep again and I carefully put her back down in her crib, hoping she'd stay asleep for a while so I could get a little bit. George was still rocking Dhani when I left. He gave me a grin as I walked down the hall and into our bedroom. I crawled under the covers and sighed as I slowly fell asleep. I was vaguely aware of George getting in bed next to me. I cuddled up to him like usual and I felt him sigh.

the next few days got a bit easier, and George was going back to the studio again. I didn't think I'd be able to handle two babies all by my self, but it worked out. Ivy came over to help a bit, and so did Cynthia.

We had all the kids at our house, that was Bridgett with Ivy, and Cynthia with Julian and Joey, who'd been adopted by Paul by the way, and Dhani and Lily. Julian and Joey played outside most of the time they were there, and Bridgett was a surprisingly quiet baby, which was good when you have two four week old babies who will wake up at any small sound.

"So," Cynthia said with a grin, "How's George handling all this?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"He's actually very good with kids." I said shrugging, as I cuddled Bridgett "He doesn't get frustrated as fast as I do, thank goodness."

Ivy giggled a tiny bit too loud and she covered her mouth instantly. We all froze and a cry came from upstairs, followed by the other. My shoulders slumped.

"I would be fine if they didn't wake each other up." I said as I passed Bridgett over to Ivy and hurrying up the stairs. I went into the semi dark room near the stairs and picked up Dhani. I started to rock him, but he wouldn't go to sleep with Lily crying.

"Cyn, can you come help me?" I called down the stairs. Moments later Cynthia came up and picked up Lily. After fifteen minutes of crying non-stop, I was about to rip my hair out.

"Maybe they don't wanna sleep." Cynthia suggested, "Maybe they're hungry of they need a diaper change?" I nodded and we carried them down stairs. I got two bottles of milk and handed one to Cynthia for Lily before we carried them into the living room.

They were definitely hungry. Which was perfect because after they ate, they got sleepy, and when they got sleepy, it they took _Long _naps. Ivy went home after a while and Cynthia refused to let go of little Lily while she slept, which was fine with me, because that meant I didn't have to go back upstairs when she woke up again. I held on to Dhani too as he slept. He was so cute.

He looked alot like George, and Lily looked alot like me, which we both liked. They weren't identical, which we were also fine with. The only thing we didn't like about having these two kids was that we rarely got sleep. I thought I was cranky when I was pregnant. I hadn't seen anything then. I was getting 4 hours of sleep tops at night. George was probably getting even less because I could squeeze in a nap every now and then.

When George got home, He brought John and Paul with him since Cynthia was baby sitting Joey. John and Paul went outside to get Julian and Joey from the swing set John had set up a long time ago when it was just Julian running around.

George took Lily from Cynthia and My heart melted when he gave her a little kiss on the cheek as he sat down on the couch. I was semi stretched out on the couch with Dhani lying on my chest and my feet kinda tucked up underneath me. George gave me a smile, even though I knew he was more than tired.

"Hi," I said in a whisper. He waved from the other side of the couch and I chuckled a bit, causing Dhani to stir a bit. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying he wouldn't wake up. I opened my eyes again and grinned when I saw Dhani had woken up, but wasn't crying.

I readjusted him so I could look at him. I pulled my knees up and leaned him back against my thighs. I smiled at the little boy as he looked back at me.

"HI there," I said so quietly so I didn't wake up Lily, "I'm so happy you aren't screaming at me." Dhani cooed and I smiled.

**George:**

when I got home, Cynthia was still there. John and Paul evidently expected as much since they followed me home. When we got there and went inside, I saw Cynthia cuddling Lily and Teddy had Dhani, slowly falling asleep with him.

I took Dhani from Cynthia who left the room to get Julian with John. Teddy said hello to me and I waved at her with a smile. She giggled and woke up Dhani, who thankfully didn't cry and wake up Lily. I watched Teddy talk to Dhani and I smiled and looked down at Lily.

She was looking up at me, but not crying. This was the best day I've had since they were born. It was so quiet.

"Hi, Lily," I whispered. Her brown eyes looked back at me. That was the only thing that she didn't get from Teddy that we've noticed. She has my eyes. Other than that she looked just like her mum. Lily made a bunch of little noises and I giggled and played with her little fingers.

"I'm your daddy," I said, "Did you know that? You've been sleeping and crying an awful lot lately." Lily continued to make little noises that made my heart leap. I glanced at Teddy and saw her playing with Dhani. I sighed, this was good. We're a family and I'm happy with the way things turned out, Even if I don't get alot of sleep at the moment.


	41. Chapter 41 Shorty

_**~Ivy**_**  
**

I was sitting on the couch with Bridget, when Ringo's mum walked in.

"I'm about to go, I just wanted to say good-bye," She said.

"Oh, really? You wanted to say good-bye to," She interrupted me and my excitement.

"Bridget!" She said scrambling over to me, and taking her, "Good-bye, my dearest granddaughter!" She exclaimed. I slumped my shoulders as Ringo walked in.

"Bye Mum," He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Richie, I only wish I could stay!" She said handing Bridget to Ringo. He smiled.

"Maybe next time, but now me and Ivy need to get her to sleep, so we can get started on her room." He said.

"Oh, well, good-bye! Richie, Bridget, and Ivy." She said my name almost like she wasn't sure.

"Bye," We said. We heard her car start, and go down the driveway. I sighed. Ringo walked over, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry dear," He said. I stood up, and looked at Bridget.

"Well, we better get started." I said motioning to her with my head. Ringo smiled, and took her, and put her in the crib that was in our room. I decided to get the paint, and the brushes. We set to work. We decided neither of us liked pink, so we went with yellow. After another few days of us painting, and putting in furniture, Bridget was finally able to have her own room.

"Honey, we're gonna be home really late tomorrow night, so I think you need somebody here with you, ok?" Ringo said.

"Oh, ok, Will it be all 4 of you, or just you, and George?" I asked.

"It'll be all 4 of us." I nodded.

"I'll get the Lennon's, McCartney's, and Harrison's! It'll be fun!' I said.

"Teddy," I said into the phone, "Call Cynthia, get the kids over here, and you come with the twins too! See you tonight!" I said.

"Ok," I heard her say.

**Joey **

"Alright Joey, Let's get your room cleaned up, and we can go and get packed up!" Mr. Frankowitz said.

"Ok, can Flynn come?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe...hey! After we pack, and cleanup your room why don't we go out for ice cream? I don't have to leave for another few hours!" He said smiling.

"OK!" I yelled.

"But you have to get packed up,and clean up your room first!" he said. I walked in my room, and started picking up my toys. I was done in a matter of seconds! Mr. Frankowitz came in with a small suitcase in his hand, and told me to get Flynn and his cage. I squealed with joy, and ran over to my dresser, and grabbed the cage.

"Alright, now where's Flynn?" He asked. I began to think, and realized he was in Julian's room. I ran in there, and saw him reading a book with the pets.

"Charlie?" I asked. Knowing how he hated to be called by one of his other names.

"What, Josie?" I glared at him.

"I need Flynn, and I think Bernard needs a bath." I said sitting next to him, "Whatcha doin?"

"I am reading to them," he said.

"You can _read_?" I asked.

"We'll I can read the pictures," he shrugged. I looked at Flynn, and picked him up.

"Well Mr. Frankowitz needs me to put Flynn away so we can take him to Mrs. Ivy's house." He looked shocked.

" Can I take Bernard?" He asked. I shrugged, " I'm gonna ask Mum," he said running down the hall, with Bernard following. I grabbed Flynn, and took him back into my room, where Mr. Frankowitz was waiting.

"Do you have him?" He asked. I nodded, and put him in his cage.

**At Mrs. Ivy's House... **

"Alright! Let's set up where it is you and Jules will be staying, hm?" Mrs. Ivy said.

"I want to sleep here!" Julian said pointing to the couch.

"But I'm a lady! You should let _me _sleep there!" I said.

"But, I called it! Mrs Ivy what do I do?" He asked.

"Hmmm, well it's a hard decision, I think since this is such a _huge _house, you should have your own rooms!" She said.

"I CALL THE PINK ONE!" I yelled.

"There isn't a pink one Joey! But we have orange!" She said.

"REALLY?" I asked.

"Yep! It's just down this hall!" She pointed to a hall that had one door at the end of it. I ran in and saw the  
orangey splendor. I heard babies crying so I thought I should help.

"Can I help?" I asked. I saw that Mrs. Cynthia was holding a baby, Mrs. Teddy was holding a baby, and then there was Mrs. Ivy, she was sitting there talking to Julian.

"No thanks babe," Mrs Teddy said.

"Oh, Charlie! Will you come play with me?" I asked.

"Sure, but what could we do?" He asked. Mrs. Ivy got a strange look in her eye.

**Ivy **

"I know EXACTLY what we can do!" I yelled.

"But...you're a mommy! You can't have _fun_ your baby will wake up!" Joey said._  
_

"Not if we play in the east wing!" I said. Personally I hadn't been in there much, it was too creepy, and quiet. But I Thought it would be fun.

"OK!" They ran off, and found they didn't know the way.

"Uh, what're we gonna do back there?" Joey asked.

"We're gonna play hide and seek in there!" I said. We went to the other side of the house. I found another kitchen, and 4 other bathrooms. We played around, for a while, then it was time for bed. I found letting my baby sleep all day was a bad choice. She was up all night. I sat up in bed when Ringo walked through the door. He looked as if he were trying to be the quietest person in th world, but he wasn't doing that. He eased in the room just to be surprised by seeing me, and Bridget up. He looked at me, and then at her.

"Everything alright?" He asked. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I let her sleep all day! I'm glad she isn't crying, but she is just not going to sleep anytime soon." I said.

"Well, why can't you put her in bed, and leave her there?" He asked.

"That will make her cry, and Joey, and Jules are here. Oh, not to mention the extremely sound sensitive twins." I said frowning.

"Where are all of them?" He looked around.

"Oh, their in their own separate rooms, in this hall-way!" I said sarcastically. He sat down, and looked at me.

"Take off your shoes!" I said. He took them off, and put them on the floor, "I'm tired, and there is like nowhere I can put her where she is happy!" I moaned. He put his arm around me, and held his arms out.

"I'll take her!" He said happily. I put her in his arms. I know what you're thinking, 'AWW! She loves him!' but no, quite the opposite! She began screaming, which in turn woke up the twins, and Teddy. I heard her cry from the other room.

"I need a little help here!" I heard her yell. George, who had come with Ringo like the rest of them, trudged down the hall, and into her room. I heard 'Hi, grab one,' I chuckled, and looked a Ringo who looked distraught.

"She doesn't like me!" He said.

"Of course she likes you! You're her dad!" I said. I gave him a kiss and took her into her room.

* * *

**I know, I ended in a weird place! I enjoyed this chapter!**

**"I like ****kids**, I used to be one" Ringo Starr


	42. Chapter 42 Natasha

**HEY HEY! Um so someone asked why Joey called Julian Charlie in a review and I'm going to tell you just in case the rest of you guys didn't get it either. Julian's full name is John Charles Julian Lennon. Joey likes to use the Charles park I guess.**

* * *

Teddy:

A girl is sound asleep in a big comfy bed, She's warm and cozy all cuddled up alone. The only possible thin that could make her sleep better would be if she had her tall dark haired husband to cuddled up to.

This girl who is so soundly sleeping is me at Ivy's house when the boys were working late. I had just fallen asleep after getting both Dhani and Lily to go to sleep. I was in heaven until the boys got there. I was woken up to screaming and when I realized it wasn't one of my kids I sighed in relief, but that only last half a second.

Lily started to cry and then so did Dhani. I whimpered and pulled the covers over my head before getting up and going into the room the two were sleeping in.

"I need some help!" I called as I picked up Lily. She'd gotten to a point where she didn't cry anymore when she was being held, so as soon as she was in my arms she was quiet. Dhani was still crying and I as about to get him when George came in an d picked him up. I smiled at him as he cuddled the little boy. He got Dhani quiet, but neither Lily of Dhani would go back to sleep. I sighed and carried Lily into the room Ivy said I was sleeping in, and George followed me. I got into bed with Lily and cuddled back into the blankets. George crawled in next to me with a sigh. Dhani make a few squeaks and noises in his arms, and I giggled. I held Lily close to me and kissed the top of her head.

She was the quietest of the two. Dhani continued to make little baby noises until George started to hum to him. I moved over closer to him and put my head against his shoulder. He kissed my hair as he hummed to Dhani and I felt myself getting rather sleepy by it. I looked down at Lily and saw that she was asleep again, so I let myself go back to sleep.

I said before that my tall dark haired husband could only make sleeping better, but I was wrong. Dhani and Lily make my sleeping ten times better than it would have been if it was just George.

The next morning when we woke up, We'd somehow managed to switch kids. I chuckled and kissed little Dhani's forehead before giving Lily a kiss and George a peck to the lips.

George stirred at the contact and I grinned at him when he smiled at me.

"Morning love." he said sleepily. I picked Dhani up and cuddled the little baby. He yawned in my arms and I smiled down at him. George stomach rumbled and I giggled because I heard it from across the bed. When Lily woke up she just fussed a bit, but other than that she was quiet. I can not tell you when the last quiet morning I had was.

I sighed, cherishing the silence for a while until Bridget started to cry. It startled Dhani a bit so he cried, lovely. I sighed and George felt to laugh.

"Shut up." I said leaving the room with the crying baby before Lily started to cry. I wasn't that mean.

I rocked Dhani back and forth until he was quiet again. I went downstairs to try and find something to eat and maybe bring it up to eat in bed with George.

Ivy was there holding Bridget on her hip as she fixed herself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey guess what?" she asked. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she smiled.

"Cynthia said that if we ever wanted to take a day off from the kids and go out or sleep and stuff that she'd watched them!" Ivy said excitedly. I made a face at her.

"You aren't the one with two screaming kids, Ivy." I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"I know, but I'm just telling you because You look really tired." she said putting a hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes again.

"I dunno, I guess I could use a bit of extra sleep." I shrugged as Cynthia came in carrying Julian, who had his head down on her shoulder in an attempt to go back to sleep. I smiled at the cuteness of it and Cynthia smiled back.

"Jules go sit at the table will ya?" she asked putting him down on the floor. For a second he looked like he was gonna fall over, but he fixed that and scurried to a chair at the kitchen table. He put his head down on the table and sighed while Cynthia started to make him a bowl of cereal.

"So, Teddy," Ivy said, "About that day off."

I rolled my eyes and Cynthia perked up, "You want me to babysit for a bit?" she asked. I nodded with a some what shameful sigh. It's not like I was tired of my kids, I just REALLY wanted to sleep and maybe some time with George. Cynthia held out her arms to me and I passed Dhani over to her. She smiled at the baby and smiled at me.

"I'll watch 'em love," she said reassuringly, "Don't worry!" I nodded and raced back upstairs to George. He was asleep again and Lily was held close to him also asleep. I giggled and woke up George.

"What'sa matter?" he asked sleepily. I giggled again.

"Wake up and take Lily downstairs to Cyn." I said nudging his shoulder, "And bring something to eat back with you." I sat down on the bed as he got up. He looked a bit confused as he walked out. I sat back in the bed and sighed before closing my eyes.

After a few minutes I started to wonder if George got lost lost on his way back up. I was about to go and find him when I felt a pair of lips on mine. I sighed and wrapped my arms around George. He pulled back and gave me a smile.

I yawned and he laughed before pulling me close to him and cuddling up under the blankets. I kissed his cheek.

"I love you Teddy." He muttered as I nuzzled into his chest.

"I love you too." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

**December 12, 1966/ George:**

I was tired. I needed sleep. I knew Teddy was tried too, but I felt like I was going to fall on my face if I didn't go to bed. It was really late, so I was hoping Lily and Dhani were already asleep, but five month old were tricky sometimes.

I walked upstairs to the bedroom where Teddy was dozing off while Dhani and Lily sat there playing with some of their toys. My shoulders slumped.

"I thought little kids were supposed to have bed times." I said leaning against the doorway. Teddy started and looked over to me.

"They do but that doesn't mean they'll go to sleep then." she said with a sigh. I shook my head and walked over to the bed. I scooped up Lily and kissed her cheeks and forehead. She was rather cute. She laughed at me and I smiled at the sound.

"Hello Lily." I said giving her another kiss. Dhani crawled over to me and tried to pull himself up into my lap. I helped him and kissed the top of his head.

I looked back over to Teddy and saw she was dozing off again. I sighed and wished to go to sleep to. I put Dhani and Lily next to her and then pulled the covers up around us. Teddy sighed and put her arm over the two yawning babies to try and reach me. I took her hand and tangled our fingers together as I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to being poked in the cheek. I opened my eye to see Lily giggling as she pulled her finger away. For five months she was rather smart. I laughed and pulled her over into me. She cuddled into me and I kissed the top of her head where her dark hair was starting to grow in. Teddy woke up with her arms around Dhani. She yawned and smiled at me. Lily moved herself to lie on top of my chest. I rubbed her back as she sighed.

Teddy crawled around Dhani and cuddled up to me before pulling Dhani back over into her arms. We were in a rather large puppy pile, and Nobody seemed to care about it.

I sighed as Lily managed to slip in between me and Teddy. She made a face tried to get back into her comfy position, but ended up whimpering. she started to cry and I helped her get into a better position.

"What's going on today?" Teddy asked as she nuzzled my shoulder. I shrugged. I didn't have to go into the studio today, so I was planning on being lazy all day. She giggled when I told her that.

"I was gonna take the kids to the park." she said sleepily. I made a face.

"Why? What do they do at the park?" I asked with a giggle. She giggled too and shrugged. She got up then and put on some clothes. I played with the kids and they seemed to like it until Lily started to cry. I made a face at her and picked her up off the bed.

Dhani didn't seem to like that either so I had to pick him up too. I had two kids in my arms as I went down stairs. Teddy laughed before taking one and putting her in her high chair for breakfast.

My day's are always the best when I don't have to go anywhere.

* * *

**YAY! A whole chapter where nothing happens! I really hate those...**


	43. Chapter 43 Shorty

_**~Ivy**_**  
**

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Oh, don't be late for Joey's birthday!" Cynthia said.

"Is it today?" I asked.

"Yes," She said slowly.

"Just because I forgot this, doesn't mean I'm slow!" I said. I hung up the phone, and got ready for a day of toy shopping! I got Bridget, and went out to the car.

"Where you going?" Ringo asked as I was about to go out the door.

"Joey's birthday is today, and I have to get her something from us!" I said turning around to give him a kiss. He looked at what he was wearing, and decided to come. After about 3 hours of shopping, we came up empty-handed.

"Why don't we give her my camera?" Ringo asked.

"You use that though!" I said.

"I can get another one! And besides, I really want a new one!" He said.

"FINE!" I said. We got in the car, and decided to go home. We got ready for the party.

**At the party... **

"Can I have another piece of cake?" Julian asked.

"No, I think you've had enough!" John said.

"Really? You have so much room to talk, you've had like 4 pieces!" Cynthia said, "Come on! We'll go and get you a 3rd piece!"

"PRESENT TIME!" Joey said. I looked at the kids playing in the floor. Dhani had a hold of Bridget's hair, and was pulling hard. Bridget looked upset, but wasn't screaming, or making a fuss of any sort. I nudged Ringo, and pointed at them.

"What the..." He started to get up, but I pulled him back down.

"She had a load of patients! I am not in any way patient! Are you? You must have some, I mean, you're married to me!" I said laughing.

"Alright, Joey, my present isn't something you can unwrap!" Paul said, "I'll give you your present after the party, ok?" Paul asked.

"Anything for you Mr. Frankowitz." Joey said. She picked up our present, and unwrapped it.

"A CAMERA!" She exclaimed. She smiled, and took a picture of Paul. She laughed, and picked up another present. It was from Julian.

"OOH! Nail Polish!" She said, "Thank you Charlie!" She smiled.

"You're welcome Josie!" He said. She went down the line of presents. She got a collar for Flynn, orange of course, from John, and Cynthia, and she got a Barbie in a big fluffy orange dress from George, and Teddy.

**Paul **

"COME ON JOEY!" I said bounding through the halls like the child I am.

"Mr. Frankowitz," She said after yawning.

"Yes Miss Jones?" I asked walking back up to her.

"I'm sleepy, where are we going?" She asked. I giggled at her, and picked her up. I carried her the rest of the way.

"Here we are Joey," I said putting her down.

"You bought me a place to live?" She asked, I nodded and showed her the way to her room, she gasped, "This is all for me?" She asked. I laughed, and watched her jump on her bed. She picked up a stuffed giraffe, and hold it close.

"Can I name him Pierre?" She asked.

"You can name him whatever you want!" I said. She crawled under the covers, and curled up into a ball.

"Goodnight, Miss Jones," I said giving her a kiss on the forehead. I left the room, and went to bed. The next morning I was woken up by Joey, she was sitting on the bed right in front of me. She was poking my face, and giggling about it. She got really close to my face.

"Mr. Frankowitz? Why aren't you married?" She asked.

"Oh," I said sitting up, "Well, I just haven't really found the person I want to marry, that's all," I said.

"It's ok if you don't want to get married Mr. Frankowitz, I don't mind," She said. She kissed my cheek, and ran into the kitchen. I got up, and walked in there to see Joey on a stool looking through the cabinets.

"Is there any food?" She asked.

"No, this is a new place, we have no food." I said.

"Then, what will we eat for breakfast?" She asked sounding shocked.

"Go get dressed, we can go get breakfast from the store, then we can get some food for later, ok?" I asked. She nodded and got off the stool, and ran into her room. I went to go get dressed, and got in my car. As we drove we talked, and laughed. We pulled around a corner, and BAM!

"You alright Joey?" I asked.

"Yeah, What happened?" She asked.

"I just accidentally hit another car. Stay here, I'm gonna see if the other person is ok," I said, "Stay here," She nodded. I got up, and went over to the other car.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked.

"Oh my GOSH! You're Paul McCartney!" The driver said, "My name is Bailey, I'm really sorry," She said, "I'm kinda a new driver, I know I'm like 23, but I never needed a drivers licence!" She said holding her hand out to me. She had ginger hair, dark eyes, and a kind smile.

"Well, you seem to know my name,"

"Mr. Frankowitz?" Joey asked, "I know you told me to stay in the car, but my head hurts," She said.

"Come here Joey, This is Bailey," I said, "Bailey, this is Joey, say hello Joey,"

"Hi, Joey," Bailey said, holding out her hand to Joey. Joey took it, and smiled.

"Well, my car is totaled," She said.

"Can we give her a ride Mr. Frankowitz?" Joey asked.

"That's a great idea! I was about to ask her that myself."

"Oh, I couldn't really ask that, you're both probably on an extremely tight budget! I couldn't," She said.

"Nonsense! You can tell me where it is you live, and we can just go!" I said, "It's alright! I won't let anyone think we're together, or people invade your space, or anything like that!"

"Alright," She said, she got in the car, and pulled her long hair into a pony tail. When we got to her house, I got out with her, and walked her to the front door.

"Do you think we could see one another sometime again? Soon I hope," I said. She blushed.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe, here's my number, call me sometime," She said. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and went back to the car.

"Is that the girl you want to marry?" Joey said.

"I don't know, I hope so," I said.

* * *

**Sooo, I gave Paul a GIRL! YAY! Review this chapter PLEASE! **


	44. Chapter 44 Natasha

_George's POV:_

So Teddy asked me to go out and get a present for Joey's birthday. I have no idea what to get a four year old little girl for her birthday, so I instantly think something pink.

I go to the first toy store I come to and go in asking for something pink. Well I soon found out that that wasn't the best thing to ask for. The toy store had two whole aisles that had things that were pink. Dolls, book, and pretty much anything you could think of all drenched in pink. I face palmed when I saw it all.

After a while of looking at pink I need another color to look at. So I went down the first aisle I saw.

This one had orange things in it. I remembered Joey saying she liked orange, so I went there. I was so tired of looking for a present that I grabbed the first doll I saw.

When I got home with it, I showed it to Teddy and she rolled her eyes.

"You got her a Barbie doll!" she said as Lily grabbed the boxed up doll from me. I cocked an eyebrow at her. She whimpered when she couldn't get the doll out and Teddy took the box from her.

"Lily, I will not have you playing with this doll." Teddy said making a face at it.

"Right, because it's for Joey." I said taking the doll form Teddy.

"No because it's rubbish." she said, "Barbies are just...just..." she glanced at Lily as she sat on the couch playing with a couple of toys, "Barbies are S.t.u.p.i.d."

I laughed at her and rolled my eyes, "I have no idea how to wrap presents, so guess what, love?" I held the doll out to her and she scoffed before she snatched the box away and went into the other room.

I sat down next ti Lily on the couch. She smiled at me.

"Hello, Lily," I said kissing the top of her head, "Where's Dhani?" I knew she wouldn't answer, but she didn't have to if she could. Dhani came crawling into the room. I got up and went over to him. I picked him up and kissed his cheek. I sat back down on the couch with him and looked to the TV. Bugs bunny was on. The two really seemed to like to watch him. That or Teddy just put on the first cartoon that appeared on the screen.

When Teddy came back, she had a neatly wrapped present in her hands which she put up high enough so the kids wouldn't rip it to shreds.

A few hours later we were at John and Cynthia's house for Joey's party. We ate some cake and then Joey insisted on opening her presents. She opened the Lennon present first and got a collar for Flynn.

I didn't see what Ringo and Ivy got her because I had to stop Dhani from pulling Bridget's hair. When I got back with Dhani sitting in my lap she was opening our present. She seemed to really like the doll, but Teddy still grumbled about how stupid Barbies were.

I chuckled at her and she shoved my shoulder for it. I pecked her cheek before passing Dhani to her and going to find where Lily had crawled off to. I found her in Julian's room playing with a few of his toys. I giggled at her and put the toys away before picking her up.

"Now, Lily." I said kissing the tip of her nose, "You don't crawl off like that." She giggled and me and put her head down on my shoulder with a yawn. That meant time to go home so little ones can go to bed.

I went back to get Teddy and saw Dhani had fallen asleep in her lap. She stood up and said we were about to go. Joey hugged her leg and thanked her for the Barbie. She grumbled a you're welcome before picking her coat up. I ruffled Joey's hair and smiled at her before telling the others goodbye and heading out the door with Teddy.

When we got home we put the two kids in bed and I realized their room was a bit cramped. They had a lot of toys between the two of them, and even though they were still babies they weren't gonna be able to keep all their stuff in here for much longer.

"Hey Ted," I said as we walked downstairs into the kitchen. She responded with a hum as she opened the refrigerator for something to eat, "I think we should move." She looked up from the fridge with a surprised look on her pretty face.

"What?" she asked pulling the jar of jam out of the fridge and carrying it over to the counter.

"I think we should move." I repeated, "I mean this place is getting a bit cramped." I looked around the cluttered kitchen and wrinkled my nose up. She bit her lip as she smeared the jam onto two pieces of bread. She handed me one and looked around as she bit into her own.

She shrugged, "I guess it's a bit crowded, but it just needs a bit of a cleaning is all." she said, "Which I'm lousy at."

"No I mean we don't have enough room for us, two kids and all our stuff." I said as I ate my jam and bread. I was half way finished with it when I got up from the table and fixed a cup of tea for myself. She sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"Do you really think we should move?" she asked, looking a bit upset by the idea.

"I mean I can't make you move, and I'm certainly not gonna go anywhere without you and the kids," I said walking up to her. She knew I was trying to make her feel better, even though I didn't know why she was upset.

"No, we need to get someplace slightly bigger," she agreed, "I just don't like moving. Bad memories growing up." she didn't go into details of that, and I didn't ask her to. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"We don't have to move if you don't want to, It was only a suggestion." I said looking her in the eye. She bit her lip as she slid her arms around my neck.

"I agree with you though." she said softly, "I'll get over it." I giggled and kissed her softly.

"OK, so I'm gonna start over ok?" she nodded, "Hey Teddy I think we should move." She tried not to giggled.

"OK!" she said kissing me again. I laughed and let go of her so I could finished my tea. She finished her jam and bread and by that time we'd both gotten tired.

We went upstairs and went to bed thinking about where we would like to move.

_Teddy's POV:_

By the time April rolled around, we had been moved into our new house for nearly a month. Lily and Dhani both had their own rooms where they kept their own toys. Our house was a nice one story, four bedroom house and the other thing I liked about it was it had a pool in the back yard. George had also found the need to get Lily and Dhani a pet. And that pet is a huge golden retriever named Kitty. Lily named it.

Kitty wasn't that bad actually. She played with Lily and Dhani and she was easy to take care of.

Well anyway, one day when George got home from the studio early he brought home some pizza for dinner. Pizza was Dhani's favorite food. They were nine months old now and were talking a bit. They could walk (Or toddle and fall down. which ever you want to call it) so when George got home, they both hurried to the door to greet him. He smiled at them and picked up which ever on was closest while he carried the box of pizza into the kitchen, where I was fixing Lily a small cup of juice after she nearly drove me crazy asking for it over ad over again. I handed the cup to her as she followed her father in the room. She smiled.

"Tank you, mummy." she said sweetly. I giggled at her and took the pizza from George as he kissed my cheek.

"Hi," he said. He kissed Dhani's forehead before putting him in the floor to go and play with Lily in the other room.

"Hi love." I said wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me and rubbed my back as I sighed. He kissed the top of my head.

"How your day go?" he asked smiling down at me.

I shrugged, "It was normal I guess." I said pulling away from him, "And I just wanna say Dhani talks _really _loud." George laughed.

"Seriously!" I said, "I had to tell him to be quiet like ten times!" George shook his head at me as he pulled out the dinner plates and glasses for our pizza. He set the table as I opened the pizza boxes. I like pizza, especially with pepperoni, and George knew that. He got an extra large pizza with extra pepperoni. I smiled and put the pizza on a really big pizza plate and put it in the center of the table.

Kitty came into the kitchen, suddenly realizing there was food around. I scrunched up my nose and tried to get her out of the kitchen.

George laughed as I tugged on her collar.

"C'mon then, Kitty." he said yanking hard on the dog's collar once. Kitty left the kitchen and I stuck my tongue out at him while he smirked at me. I went into the living room and giggled when I saw Lily and Dhani lying on their stomachs three feet from the TV. Their chins propped up by on their elbows as they watched Tom and Jerry run across the screen.

"Lily, Dhani, you guys want to come and eat?" I asked. They both sat up and looked at me for a second. I walked over to then and picked Lily up and grabbed Dhani's hand. We walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. I put Lily in her high chair while Dhani seemed to want to get up in his by himself. George ended up helping him a bit.

When we were all sitting down, we all ate our Pizza. Lily didn't seem to like the pepperonis so she picked them off with her fingers. I watched her and giggled. I looked over to George and saw him doing the same thing with the same look on his face.

I laughed harder and he made a face at me, "Jeez, Teddy, not everyone in the world likes pepperoni." he said rolling his eyes.

I looked over to Dhani and saw him devouring his pizza, Pepperonis and all, "Dhani sure does like 'em." I gestured to him and George laughed before grabbing a napkin and wiping the boy's sauce covered face.

After dinner Ivy called and invited us over to her and Ringo's house for a while. When we got there we were greeted by Ringo holding Bridget on his hip. I smiled at him and pecked Bridget's cheek. She giggled as we walked in the house. George set Lily in the floor and she and Bridget went off to play in the other room.

Dhani wiggled out of my arms and went after them calling; "Wait Wily! I want to pway too!" He had trouble with his Ls, and Lily despised her new nickname.

I hugged Ivy and we sat on the couch, "So hows it going with you!?" she asked loudly. I suddenly wondered if Dhani was loud because of her influence, even though I knew you don't have to influence a little kid to be loud. George sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, We're alright." I shrugged, "But something kinda strange happened this morning." I said. George cocked an eyebrow at me. I hadn't told him about it.

"Oh yeah, What was that?" Ivy asked as Ringo spoke offering tea. George said he wanted some and Ringo was off and out of the room.

"Well, You know those medallions?" I asked. She obviously wouldn't forget that. She nodded, "Well I was gonna wear mine today, and I noticed that the 3 had gone away."

She frowned, "Where'd it go?" she asked. I shrugged.

"But it was replaced with an 8 now." I made a face and she shrugged.

"I haven't looked at mine in a while. The last time I looked it had a 2 on it." she said. I nodded and thought about that until Lily came running into the room looking cross.

"Mummy!" She cried, "Dhani call me Wily!" George bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. I was the only one out of the huge group of friends that still called her Lily. George even called her Wily. I pulled her over into my lap.

"I'm sorry, love." I said kissing her cheek, "But he can't help it. He'll stop when he can get to talking better, m'kay?" She sighed and nodded before crawling into George's lap and kissing his cheek. He giggled at her when she instantly climbed down and ran back out of the room laughing.

"Totally crazy." I said rolling my eyes.

Ringo came back with enough tea for everybody and we talked for a long time after that. When we were going to leave, we went to look for the kids.

They'd all fallen asleep curled up in the middle of Bridget's bedroom floor. I tried not to giggle loudly when we walked in.

"Guess that means time to go." George said carefully picking Dhani up off the floor and easing the stuffed lion he was clutching onto away from the sleeping little boy. I did the same with Lily and as soon as she was in arms she cuddled into my shoulder and yawned.

When we got home, and were in bed I started to think about that medallion again. What does 8 mean? Why would the number go up so much after being a 3 and 2 since we got here? I shrugged it off when I felt George turn over in bed and put his arm over my waist and pulled me back into his chest. He nuzzled the back of my neck and I sighed and closed my eyes, forgetting what I was thinking about moments before as I fell asleep, only to be woken up by Dhani climbing into our bed.

I sat up and pulled him close, wondering why he'd felt the need to get in bed with me and George when there was a loud boom and a flash. Thunder storms. Lily appeared a few minutes later clutching her baby blanket as she climbed up on the bed. I didn't think George noticed them until He helped her get up on the bed. She cuddled him and whimpered when thunder clapped again. Dhani just gasped and pulled the covers over his head.

This was suddenly going to be a long night...

* * *

The Beatles saved the world from boredom.  
George Harrison


	45. Chapter 45 Shorty

_**~Ivy**_**  
**

Bridget freaked out.

"It's alright! It's just the angels, they are having a winning streak in bowling." Ringo said. I looked at him, and cocked an eyebrow.

"But Addy, I thought it was the angel Gabriel hitting a grand slam in baseball!" She said. She didn't like to call him Daddy, so she went with Addy. And in turn he calls her Idget.

"Well, Idget, I think tonight it's both!" He said looking out the window. I walked over to Bridget, and picked her up out of Ringo's lap.

"Bridget, it's getting late, maybe we should get to bed?" I said. She shook her head vigorously at this idea.

"No, I have to know who wins!" She said.

"Alright, how bout this, We will tell you when you wake up tomorrow morning! m'kay?" I asked. She again shook her head vigorously.

"Well, me and Mommy, are sleepy, we really want to go to sleep!" Ringo whined.

"I've got an idea!" She yelled. So there we were, sleeping in her room. Well, they were sleeping, I on the other hand, was struggling, trying to sleep. I was about to fall off the twin bed, when Bridget rolled over, and I did fall off. I took this opportunity to go in my room. I lay down, and fell asleep for who knows how long before I was tapped on the shoulder. I rolled over to see Ringo standing over me.

"You left me in there! She fell off the bed, and I had to play with her all night! Now my back, and neck hurt, and I have to sit on a stool all day!" He said, I sat up, and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't handle that _tiny_ bed anymore! I'm sorry you hurt." I said. I stood up, and gave him a kiss. I walked down to the kitchen, and found Teddy left her medallion here. I picked it up, and saw the number 8 had turned into 7.

"What's today?" I asked.

"The 6th, why?" He asked.

"I have no idea, but I need Teddy to come over today!" I said.

"WHERE'S THE FIRE?" She asked running in with a kid on each hip.

"You left this," I said, sounding more unsure than I wanted to.

"Why the sad tone? Bridget isn't sick is she?" I shook my head, and walked into the kitchen with her following.

"The number went down," I said, "From last night, What happens when it goes to zero?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, but I really don't want to find out!" She said.

**Paul**

"When will that pretty lady call you?" Joey asked.

"Oh, well, I don't know, She might not call me," I said, "Alright mini munch, bed time," I said. She ran the other way, and hid in the corner.

"Do I have to go to bed now?" She asked sounding sad.

"Fine," I said, "15 more minutes," I said, "Then its bed time!" She ran off to play, and I plopped on the couch. I grabbed my guitar, and played it for a while. I lost track of time, and realized it was close to midnight. I went into Joey's room, and saw her laying on the little jungle gym, clinging to Pierre, and lightly snoring.

"Oh, great she snores." I said. I picked her up, to take her over to her bed. I tried to put her down, but she clung to me, like a monkey. I laughed, and went back into the living room. The phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, Paul? It Bailey, I wanted to know if you're still up for that coffee?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, just tell me when and where," I said.

"Alright, how bout now, and at Tam's Coffee and Juice?"

"Sure," I said, "See you there!" I hung up the phone, and grabbed Joey's coat, and mine. I made my way down the stairs, and to the car.

"Joey?" I said in a sing-song voice, "We're gonna see that pretty lady now," I said as she slowly sat up.

"Really? Now?" She asked.

"Yeah, so will you let go, so I can put you in the car?" I asked. She nodded, and sat down.

**At the Juice, and Coffee place…**

"Hey. Who's this pretty little girl?" She asked as we sat down, "Is that the little girl that was in the car? Wow, you grew up fast!" She said. A waitress came over, and took our orders.

"Mr. Frankowitz? May I have Orange juice please?" Joey asked.

"Yes, So, Orange Juice, Tea, and…" I blanked, I hadn't asked her what she wanted.

"Oh, Decaf Coffee! Thanks Cam!" She said.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your orange juice, and the tea, and coffee," She said.

"So, how are you?" I asked.

"Oh! I'm great! And you?" She asked.

"You know, I just realized, you aren't British!" I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not-" She started sounding offended.

"NO! NO! I love that! I love it," I said, putting my hand on hers.

"Oh, really? I haven't had much luck with my love life here. People think I'm uneducated, or not as clever or witty, or something like that!" She said, "I didn't mean to snap," She smiled sheepishly.

"Daddy," Joey said.

"Do you realize you have never called me Daddy before?" I asked her, "Now, what is it Lovely," I asked.

"I want to go home," She said quietly.

"OH! I'm sorry! I asked you to come, and she's probably exhausted! I'll pay the bill, you go on! I'm sorry little lady," She said putting her money down on the table, "You must think I'm an inconsiderate pig!" She said burring her face in her hands.

"No," I said I got closer to her, and looked her in the eye, "I think, that you're the most spectacular woman to EVER live," I said, closing the distance between us. I kissed her lips, and pulled her closer to me. Joey pulled on the corner of my jacket.

"Hm," I said.

"May I give her a hug Mr. Frankowitz?" She asked. I nodded, and stepped aside. She gave her a hug.

"I like you, will you marry Mr. Frankowitz?" She asked. Bailey laughed.

"I like you too Joey, but that's also up to him, whether he wants to marry me, or not!" She said. Joey turned towards me, and gave me a puppy-dog look. I shrugged, and looked at Bailey.

"I guess," I said.

"But, what do you know about me?" She asked, "For all you know, I could be a gold digger!" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, you know someone who only marries for money!" She said.

"Well, are you?" I asked.

"Well, no, but you don't know much about me!" She said.

"You're acting like you don't want to marry me,"

"Oh, I do, but I feel like it might be for all the wrong reasons!" She grabbed her purse, and left the restaurant.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I was bad," She said walking over to her seat. She sat down, and looked at her lap.

"Hey, you weren't bad, you were just too straightforward." I said, "It takes time to decide if you want to marry them," I said.

"It didn't take you very long to decide you wanted to keep me as your own," She said, "How long does it take to decide if you want to marry someone?"

"It differs between people." I said. I walked over to pick her up. I put her in my lap, and held her close. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I found it was morning, and we were still there, at Tam's Coffee, and Juice Bar. Joey was still curled up in my arms, and fast asleep. I stood up, and reached for my wallet.

"I was robbed!" I said. I reached for my keys, and looked outside. I cured under my breath, as I realized my car was no longer in the parking lot. A little woman came from behind the counter.

"Hey, I'm Cam, I noticed you fell asleep."

"My head," I said.

"Oh, here, take an aspirin!" She said. I took it, and thanked her for it. I began to walk home, and my arms began to ache from carrying Joey. She woke up when I sat on a bench to rest.

"Hi, why aren't we at home?" She asked, "And my head hurts," She said.

"I'm sorry. Well, after you fell asleep, I also fell asleep, so we slept there." I said.

"Well, can we go home?" She asked.

"Yeah, but someone took our car, so we have to walk." I said.

"Oh, Why don't we call one of those cars?" She asked.

"I don't have any money with me," I said. We started to walk, and soon made it home. I reached for the keys, and found them missing too. I sighed.

"What else could go wrong?" I whispered to myself, bad idea.

"Mr. Frankowitz, my tummy hurts, really bad." She said.

"Oh, honey, where?" I asked.

"Right here," She said pointing to just above her belly-button.

"It's alright, you'll be fine!" I said, relieved it wasn't her appendix, "Joey," I said picking her up, "I don't know what to do," I said, "Someone took my money, keys, and the car." I said.

"WE WERE ROBBED?" She yelled. I nodded, and kissed her cheek, she looked like she was the dumbest person ever, "Here," She said taking off her shoe, and finding just enough money to use a payphone.

"OH! JOEY! I LOVE YOU!" I said taking the money. I went to the phone, and dialed the number to John's house.

"What?" I got as a reply.

"Yeah, I got robbed, and Joey and I need someplace to go, can we come over to your house?" I asked. I got a series of mumbling, and then, Cynthia got on the phone.

"Yeah," She said after I repeated myself. è

"Thank you!" I said.

"JOHN! GO AND GET THEM!" She yelled to John.


	46. Chapter 46 Natasha

**Hey, um so just on thing If you guys want to know what Teddy and Ivy and Lily, Joey and, and Bridget look like then go to mine and Shorty's profile. I have Lily and Teddy and Shorty has the rest I think.**

* * *

Teddy:

So the medallions went down another number, and Paul was robbed, my day keeps getting better. I didn't get much sleep last night because of the storm and the kids, and now Paul can't get into his house.

"I'm really sorry, daddy." Joey said sadly as she and Paul sat on Ringo and Ivy's couch. John had gone to get him and Joey and Joey seemed to think it was her fault they couldn't go home. I thought it was cute she called Paul Daddy, but she seemed very upset.

"Joey, it's not your fault, love." Paul said as she climbed up into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "I shouldn't have kept us out so late." Joey nodded and sighed against his chest.

"Hey, Joey," Ivy said smiling, "Why don't you go and play with Lily and Bridget and Dhani?" Joey bit her lip before she climbed out of Paul's lap again and went in the other room to play. Paul groaned and face palmed.

"God I'm stupid!" he said. George giggled at him and I slapped George's shoulder with a glare. He hadn't gotten much sleep either.

"You aren't stupid, Paul," I said with a sigh as I cleaned up the mess in the floor Lily had made when she dropped her juice and we hadn't noticed it. Lily liked to drop her cup for some reason.

"No, just slightly dim is all." Ivy joked as she picked up Bridget's toys. I giggled and Paul groaned.

"Oh they're only kidding Paulie." George said rolling his eyes.

"But Joey feels so bad, and she keeps telling me she doesn't feel well." Paul said worry in his eyes. I'd never seen him like this. Sure I knew he cared about Joey, but I never expected him to act this way.

"Well I'm sure she's fine," Ivy said smiling at him, "And besides, you called the cops about being robbed, they're getting your door unlocked as we speak." as if on cue the phone rang. George answered out of habit of being next to the phone. He hing up and said Paul could go home as Ringo came in with a tray of tea. Why did he always bring the tea?

Paul stood up with a sighed before leaving the room to go and get Joey. He got into his house and he called to tell us so. We were at home by then, and I had answered the phone right when Lily started screaming about something Dhani did. Lovely. George had gone to the studio with John to work on something.

I groaned and picked up Lily and the phone at the same time.

"Yeah." I said with a huff.

"Sorry Teddy," Paul said, hearing Lily's screams, "Just calling to let you know we're home, and Joey's sound asleep."

I rolled my eyes, "OK, thanks for the information." I said before hanging up. I calmed Lily down and found Dhani had pushed her down, causing a scraped knee.

I put a band-aid on Lily's knee and put Dhani to sit on the couch for a while.

When George got home Dhani was still on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. George laughed a bit when he saw his son's expression.

"What's got you all in a huff?" he asked as he hung his coat up.

"Wily," was all Dhani said.

"Mummy!" Lily said as George entered the kitchen. Lily was on the counter watched me make dinner. She had a band-aid in her hand, "Mummy it off 'gain." she said. I grumbled something under breath and stuck the band-aid on Lily's knee again.

George walked up behind me and kissed my cheek, "Hello," he said before looking at Lily. He saw her tear stained cheek and made a face at her.

"What happened with my little Lily?" he asked picked her up off the counter. She cuddled into his shoulder with a sniffle.

"Dhani pushed her and she scraped her knee." I grumbled. George cocked and eyebrow at me and I huffed as I watched the band-aid fall from Lily's knee again. She whimpered when she noticed it.

"Aw, let's see what we can do with this knee of your, hmm?" George sat Lily down on the counter and got a new band-aid. He opened it and put it on Lily's knee. He kissed the band-aid, and smiled at Lily, "There!" he said. Lily giggled, and that Band-aid didn't come off the rest of the night.

After Lily's knee was fixed up George went to go and talk to 'his son' as I referred to him when he did something bad.

George's POV:

"Now Dhani, you know not to push Lily." I said sternly as Dhani uncrossed his arms and climbed over to my lap. I turned him around so he was facing me.

"But Daddy, Wily not let me pway with Kitty too!" Dhani protested. I frowned, all this baby talk was started to get on my nerves. I knew they couldn't help it, but it was hard to understand sometimes.

"Wily wouldn't let you play with Kitty too?" I asked for clarification. Dhani nodded and crossed his arms again, "Well you still aren't supposed to push people. You hurt Lily's knee." Dhani sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"But-"

"No but's Dhani," I said sternly, "No more pushing," I gave him a serious look and his lip started to quiver.

"I didn't mean to hurt her knee!" he said starting to cry. I didn't like when either of them cried.

"Oh Dhani don't cry!" I said quickly. I wiped his tears away, "It's alright now. She's got a band-aid. But you do have to apologize." Dhani sniffled and nodded. He put his head down on my shoulder and I kissed the top of his head.

"No more pushing alright?" I said quietly. Dhani nodded again before he got up and ran into the other room to find Lily.

Within the next month Teddy started to plan the twin's birthday party, even though it wasn't until July. We still had to go to Bridget's birthday party.

I was once again out shopping for a present, and I couldn't find anything. I asked Ringo what to get her and he just shrugged.

I looked around the toy store and found a yellow butterfly tricycle. I knew she was only turning one, but it was the first thing I thought she would like. I grabbed it and got it. When I got home I showed the present to Teddy and she was just glad I didn't get another Barbie. She couldn't really rap this present so we left it in our bedroom where Lily and Dhani couldn't get it.

When the day came for the party we piled into the car ad drove to Ivy and Ringo's house. I could barely believe that we've had these kids around for a year already.


	47. Chapter 47 Short

**Hi guys! I know what you're thinking, why are the kids so**

* * *

_**~Ivy**_

I got Bridget ready for her party, and then went work on the house.

"Mummy?" She asked as she ran in, "Is it for me?" She asked. I nodded, and picked her up.

"Today's your birthday! Today you're one _entire_ year old!" I said poking her tummy. She giggled, and put her arms around my neck. Teddy knocked on the door, and came on in, with two kids toddling behind her. They climbed up on the couch, and looked at one another like they were having a staring contest.

"Hi," She said turning on the TV, "They are really calm now," She said. On the TV a cartoon image appeared.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Beatles Cartoon!" She said, "They love it!" She said.

"Mummy, which one is Daddy?" Dhani asked.

"The tall skinny one!" She answered like she had a thousand million gazillion times!

"OH! I see him!" Willy said.

"I don't! Show me!" Dhani said yelling. Willy got up, and ran over to the TV.

"He's right here!" She said pointing to the screen.

"Mummy," Bridget said wiggling in my arms," May I got and sit with them?" She asked pointing.

**3 hours of Beatles Cartoon later... **

Teddy left, and Ringo came home with a box.

"Hi," He said giving me a kiss.

"Hi," I said, "What's that?" I asked.

"Our present for Bridget!" He said, "You know how she has a love for certain royalty?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said suspiciously. He leaned down, and whispered in my ear.

"So?" He asked.

"How much did that cost?" I asked.

"Not as much as you think!" He said.

"MUMMY!" Bridget yelled toddling into the room," Hi, Daddy, is that for me?" She asked as he picked her up.

"Yeah, but not until the party!" He said.

"Wait? There's gonna be a party where I'm gonna get stuff!" She yelled.

"Yeah, it happens once a year!" Ringo said getting as excited as she was.

"Give me this!" I said as Bridget reached for the box in Ringo's spare hand. I walked into one of the many dining rooms, and began to wrap it. The paper had daisies, and starrs. I went to the main kitchen, and started on cake. I heard Ringo walk in, and put his arms around me.

"Hi," I said as he kissed my cheek, "What're you doing?" I asked. He shrugged, and put his head on my shoulder.

"What's this?" He asked looking over at my mess of a cake.

"It was supposed to be cake, but I failed...badly!" I said, "Hmm, Hey where's Bridget?" I asked

"Curled up on the couch, why?" He asked.

"Well, I want the cake to be a surprise!"

"Oh, it'll be that alright." He chuckled. He smiled, and put his finger in the flour, and wiped it across my nose.

"Bad choices," I tisked. I walked past a pile of flour, and picked it up, "Honey," I said, and motioned for him to come over to me. He walked over, and I put it on his head.

"That's lovely! That is," He said. He shook his head so it landed on me. We went on like this, until there were piles on the floor, and we were unrecognizable! I looked at the floor, and sighed. Ringo looked at the floor, and laughed.

"What is so funny?" I asked., "We are having a party in," I looked at my watch, and sighed, "Half an hour," I said.

"It's still funny!" He said.

"Mummy," Bridget said walking into the doorway, "What happened?" She asked.

"Well, Mummy, and Daddy just made a mess with flour." Ringo said picking her up, and in the process getting flour all over her dress. I rolled my eyes, and went to walk out of the room, and slipped. Ringo put Bridget down, and held out a hand to help me up. But instead, I pulled him down. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Bridget called.

"She shouldn't get that!" I yelled.

"Oh, let her get it!" Ringo said as he leaned down, and kissed me. I heard a squeal, and then talking.

"Is your mommy, and daddy in there?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah, they're in the kitchen." I heard the door close, and footsteps getting louder. There was a gasp, and Ringo chuckled. I sat straight up.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She asked.

"Um, no, honey, I think she's here to talk to you!" I said. He sat up, and helped me up.

"Oh, no, I'm actually here to talk to the little lady of the house! That is, if it's ok!" She said.

"Oh, Richie, if you'll go with Bridget, and..." What's your name?" I asked.

"OH! I'm Bailey Smith!" She said with a nod.

"OK, if you sit with them, she can ask questions. I need a shower!" I said right before he started to complain. I gave him a kiss, and walked up the stairs.

**Ringo **

We went, and sat down in the living room.

"So, I heard today is your birthday! Happy Birthday!" She said.

"Yeah, and Daddy bought me something! And we're gonna have a _big _party!" Bridget said. As if right on cue, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" She said again.

"Not this time, you little RASCAL!" I said, I picked her up, and threw her on the couch, with her laughing uncontrollably. I smiled at the fact that she was laughing like that.

The door opened, and there before me stood...

"Hey, Mum," I said.

* * *

**I have a feeling, that this isn't gonna be good!**

**Well, I'm getting happier all the time, which is very nice.- Ringo Starr  
**

**I know, I know, I've probably already used this one! But there are only so many out there!**


	48. Chapter 48 Natasha Corn for short

**George's POV:**

We all went to Ivy and Ringo's for Bridget's party and Teddy and I were surprised to see Mrs. Starkey. She was sitting on the couch acting all posh and proper when we came in. We didn't even knock, and I could tell she wasn't too pleased with that.

"Ringo!" I yelled as I carried Wily inside.

There was a 'what' from the other room and then he came trudging into the room, "Oh, hello George." he sighed. I cocked and eyebrow at him and he nodded toward his mother. I nodded and put Wily on the floor with Bridget. I motioned to Teddy that I was going to the kitchen with Ringo and she nodded as she sat on the couch with Dhani.

"So you not a big fan of you mum?" I asked with a laugh. Ringo made a face.

"Well she doesn't like Ivy, and Ivy's in the shower." he said. I was confused.

"What does the shower have to do with anything?" I asked frowning.

"She doesn't know she's here." Ringo said rolling his eyes, "Poor Bridget's scared of her and Ivy doesn't want to be anywhere near her!"

I giggled, "My parents love Teddy," I bragged. Ringo rolled his eyes again and walked off as Ivy came into the kitchen smiling.

"Hi, Georgie." she said. I waved and smirked at Ringo before walking back into the living room.

"George!" Teddy said loudly, "Tell her your parents love me!" I looked at Teddy with a frown and she looked like she might cry.

"Um, Yeah, they do." I said sitting down next to her. She whimpered and put her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her when there was a crash from the kitchen. Ivy came storming in, and when she saw Mrs. Starkey she huffed.

She was about to leave the room again, but Mrs. Starkey noticed her.

"Oh, Ivy is that anyway to greet your mother in law?" She asked sternly. Ivy huffed again and picked up Bridget before walking out of the room again, not even speaking to Mrs. Starkey.

I tried not to laugh as Teddy kept her face buried in my arm.

"You should go and talk to Ivy, love." I said pulling her back. She looked grateful for the escape and took it. I watched her go and instantly regretted it.

"So George," Mrs. Starkey said...

**Teddy's POV:**

I found Ivy in Bridget's room getting her ready. She seemed to have flour on her sun dress somehow.

"You can't let her get to you," Ivy grumbled when she saw me in the room.

I shrugged and walked up to help her, "She asked me what Teddy was short for." I said, making a face. Ivy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"She's the devil I swear." she said when she was finally finished with Bridget. I laughed and Bridget giggled as she ran out of the room, right into Dhani, who already looked cross.

"Move Bridget!" He said loudly. I frowned and picked him up.

"What's your issue?" I asked him. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That wady said my shirwt should be tucked in!" He said, "I don't wike it tucked in!" I sighed and looked at his blue shirt. It looked fine un-tucked.

"You don't have to tuck your shirt in, love." I said seriously. He nodded and put his head down on my shoulder.

"I want to eat cake." he said softly as we walked back into the living room where George looked about ready to slap someone.

"We'll eat cake later." I told him as I sat down next to George. Mrs. Starkey was just finishing telling George how to properly tuck in a shirt. I tried not roll me eyes as Lily got up in George's lap.

"Daddy when will Joey and Paulie get here?" she asked softly. George smiled at her and shrugged.

"I dunno Wily," He said, "They should be here soon."

"Wily?" Mrs. Starkey asked making a face, "First a Teddy and now a Wily!?" She sounded completely scandalized.

Dhani frowned and looked hurt, since he was the one who'd given her the name.

"Her name's Lily," George said, "Dhani had trouble with his L's, and calls her Wily."

"Oh well you know how to fix that don't you?" Mrs. Starkey asked. I huffed.

"We don't want your help with it," I said trying not to snap, "He's barely a year old. He's gonna talk funny for a while."

Mrs. Starkey twisted her face, "Well I don't approve." she said snobbishly. I didn't respond to that.

The door bell rang next and I got up to answer the door. It was Paul and Joey. Lily cheered and ran up to Paul who was holding Joey. She squirmed out of his arms and into the floor. The two ran off to play.

Then a lady suddenly walked into the room from the bathroom. She smiled at Paul and he walked up to her.

"Hello Bailey," he said. I frowned and looked to George. He shrugged when Joey and Lily ran back into the room.

"Look Paulie!" Joey said excitedly, "It's the pretty lady!" I giggled and Paul nodded. Bridget walked in and smiled at Paul.

"Did you bring me a present?" she asked Paul. He picked her up and nodded.

"I did get you a present." he said. Bailey stood next to Paul and Bridget looked at her.

"Did _you_ get me a present?" she asked skeptically.

"Um," was all Bailey said as Ivy and Ringo came back out of the kitchen. Then suddenly Julian and John were busting through the door.

"The party's here!" John called as Cynthia trailed behind them. George laughed at them and rolled his eyes.

"Then let's get on with the party." Ivy said smiling,

"Mummy!" Bridget said as Paul passed her over to Ivy, "Can we open presents first?" Ivy sighed and Ringo laughed.

"Course we can!" Ringo said. Bridget cheered and Ivy put her down on the couch where everyone could see her.

Julian jumped up and ran forward, "I wanna go first!" he produced a terribly wrapped teddy bear. Bridget seemed to like it, until someone handed her another present. John and Cynthia got her a very pretty necklace, which she put on instantly.

George got up to go get our present and when he got back Bridget gasped. She got up and examined the tricycle. She seemed to like it, and George was convinced he got the award for best Uncle.

Ringo and Ivy gave her their present which was a giant yellow princess dress. **(Which is on Shorty's Profile)**

She really liked that, but George still held the award for best uncle, until Paul said it was his turn.

"We have to go out side," he said like it was the most normal thing in the world. Bridget giggled and followed Paul outside where in the yard stood a white pony.

Ivy groaned and Ringo cheered like a child.

"Paul!" Ivy complained, "Where are we going to keep this!?"

Paul laughed, "I found a home for it at the local stables." he said rolling his eyes, "She can go and see him when ever she wants to."

"Paulie got me a Pony!" Bridget screamed jumping up and down.

George sighed, "And my favorite uncle award..." I laughed and rubbed his shoulder.

When we went back inside, Lily said it was her turn to give Bridget a present. She ran up to George expectantly and he sighed. He pulled a piece of paper out of his shirt pocket and handed it to her.

"This is for Bridget," she said. Bridget smiled and unfolded the page. Lily drew a picture of a giant flower and made George write 'Happy Birthday, Bridget' on it.

"WILY I LOVE IT!" she screamed. George and Paul were completely in shock.

"I got her a tricycle," George said. Paul nodded.

"I got her a pony," he said.

Ivy laughed, "And she likes the drawing better." she said. I laughed as Joey jumped forward. She took a yellow scrunchy off her wrist and gave it to Bridget.

"I got this for you," she said simply, "I saw it at the store and Daddy bought it to give to you." Bridget smiled and put it on her own wrist.

"I thought it was a Tutu for your wrist," Joey said, blushing a bit, "Until Bailey put one in my hair."

Bridget gasped, "It's a Tutu for your HAIR!" She squealed! Everyone laughed at her and she giggled.

That's when everyone turned to Dhani. He looked back at us sheepishly.

"Did you get me a present, Dhani?" Bridget asked, batting her eyelashes at her cousin. Dhani made a face and shook his head.

"No you're a girw!" he said. George laughed and Dhani grinned at him.

"You have to get me a present!" Bridget said, "It's my birthday!" He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

Someone suggested he give her a kiss on the cheek and he gasped.

"NO!" Dhani cried. George grabbed his son and shielded him.

"Don't make him kiss her!" George said looking horrified. I giggled and the Dhani looked liked he had an idea. He pulled out of George's arms and dug around in his pocket.

He pulled out a shiny penny and handed it to Bridget, "Here, it's from my mummy's pocket." he said. Bridget gasped and snatched it from him.

"It's so pretty!" she said loudly. Paul and George were still amazed she liked a drawing and a penny more than a pony and a tricycle.

Next we had cake. It was...interesting. It had a smoky taste to it, but it looked kinda pretty and Bridget liked it so whatever. It was very colorful and the kids played in their frosting, making a gross green sort of color.

"So, Bridget," Lily asked her, "Whattcha gonna name you teddy bear?"

Bridget thought for a second before: "Cornelius," she said nodding, "Corn for short." Lily went into a fit of giggles over that and she could barely tell anyone what she thought was so funny.

"Her teddy-Her-" she kept giggling and laughing, and George joined in because he thought she was cute, "Bear's... name...CORN!"

No one understood, and Bridget started to cry. We were all so confused.

"His name's Cornelius!" she sobbed. Ivy picked her up and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked. Bridget shrugged.

"I said he was Corn for short." she whimpered. I heard George choke back a laugh, so I threw my napkin at him. We all told her it was a cute name, even though Lily was still giggling in the corner.

"Lily, stop laughing," George said seriously. She looked hurt.

"But his name's corn." she said slowly, "Like the food." George sighed, trying not to laugh.

After cake we went home, and I put the kids in bed. Dhani fell fell asleep in the car on the way home and Lily just giggled the whole way home, and George could laugh with her.

I put Lily in bed, and told her to be quiet. She huffed and rolled over away from me. I sighed and kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

I found George on the couch laughing like a child that the bear was called Corn. These are the people I live with...


	49. Chapter 49 Shorty

_**~Ivy**_

"Mum?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah?" I said letting my american accent flourish.

"Who's the lady?" She asked quietly pointing at Mrs. Starkey.

"She's your grandmother," I said.

"Do you like her?" She asked.

"Bridget, Don't point! It's rude," Mrs. Starkey said.

"I feel the same way you do," I said poking her stomach.

"OH!" She giggled, "Where's Cornelius?" She asked. She got up, and ran into the other room, and came back on her tricycle with Corn, The picture Willy gave her, and Nick the penny in the basket. She bumped into the wall, and hit her head.

"Ow," She said plainly.

"OH MY SWEET GRANDCHILD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Mrs. Starkey yelled running over, and picking her up.

"I think I was," She said sadly.

"Good, now let's go get a cookie." She said trying to take Bridget's hand.

"I don't want to go with _you_," Bridget said taking her hand out of Elsie's.

"And why not?" She looked hurt.

"I don't like you, and neither does Mommy." She said with an american accent.

"Alright," She said, she left the room, and walked to her room she was staying in.

"Where'd Mum go?" Ringo asked as he walked in the room.

"Well, Bridget spoke her mind about how she felt about her," I said.

"What all did she say?" He asked as Bridget got back on the tricycle, and rode back down the hallway.

"Just, that she didn't like her, and she got the impression that I didn't either!" I said.

"Wow, no wonder she left the room," There was an urgent knock at the door, "You got that?" Ringo asked Bridget playfully.

"No, Addy, I can't anymore!" She said.

"I know Peanut," He said. He picked her up, and kissed her cheek. I rolled my eyes, and went to the door.

"Hi, can I come in?" Paul asked. When I saw how he was cradling Joey, I moved out-of-the-way, and led him to where he could put Joey down. He began pacing, and rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, she can't talk or anything!" He said sitting down, and putting his head in his hands. Joey got up, and walked over to him. She kissed the top of his head. When he didn't look up Ringo took her hand.

"Open your mouth, love," He said. His eyes got wide, and he took a deep breath, "We need to take her to a doctor," He said to Paul. Paul got up, and walked over to Joey.

"It'll be alright," He said to Joey, as he took her hand. We got in the car, and had Joey, and Paul in one seat, and Bridget in another.

"Where're we goin Mommy?" Bridget asked.

"I give up where," I said trying to lighten the mood. We pulled up in front of the hospital, where Joey silently freaked out. She kept shaking her head no. When we got to the waiting room I checked Bridget in, while Ringo watched Bridget, and Paul while he had his mental breakdown.

"Right this way," The woman behind the desk said. Joey was still shaking her head vigorously as we walked into a room.

"Ah, let's see that throat of yours, shall we?" The doctor said as he walked in. He examined her throat for a while. He motioned for me to join him in the hall.

"Is she yours?" He asked.

"OH! No, no, her adopted father is out there," I said.

"You might want to go fetch him," He said.

"Why? Is it bad?" I asked.

"I only want to say this once." He said. I ran down the hall to get Paul.

"Hey, the doctor wants to see her Parent or Guardian." I said. Paul got up, and walked down the hall after me as I led him to the room Joey was in.

"She need a tonsillectomy." The doctor said. Paul sat down, and mumbled something that sounded like: "Maybe John was right, I'm not ready for a kid," He sounded distraught. There was a whimper from the other room. I walked in, and saw Joey crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked like she wanted to speak, but then remembered she couldn't. She picked up a pad of paper, and wrote, "Paulie doesn't want me anymore, cause I'm sick!" I walked over to her, and st next to her.

"He _does _want you, he's just afraid that he hasn't been taking very good care of you!" I said she still continued to cry, "PAUL! COME COMFORT YOUR DAUGHTER!" I yelled. He stayed where he was. Joey began to cry harder.

:See,: she wrote, :He doesn't want me!: She sniffled. I kissed her head, and walked back to the waiting room to see Bridget in Ringo's lap. Ringo was asleep, and Bridget was poking his face.

"If he didn't have a mustache, I would _so_ let you draw one on!" I said as she looked at me.

* * *

**I know, It's short, but if I kept going, then I would've cried!**

**I don't think we were actually swimming, as it were, with shirts on, 'cos we always wear overcoats when we're swimming,"- George Harrison, Australia, June 1964**

**I know random!**


	50. Chapter 50 Natasha

Teddy:

I was woken up by the phone. Not my favorite way to be woken up, but I couldn't just let it ring. I got up and groaned when I picked up the receiver.

"He-llo." I sighed. George walked up behind me and kissed my cheek.

"Hi, Ted." Ivy said sounding tired.

"Hi," I said again, "What's up?"

"We're at the hospital." she said like it was the most casual thing in the world.

"Oh," I said sitting down on the couch, "OH! What happened!?"

"um-"

"Are you alright? Is Bridget alright?" I panicked, "Is Ringo alright!?"

"TEDDY!" Ivy yelled at me, "Calm down. It's Joey."

"Oh, what happened to her?" I asked her as Lily came into the room looking sleepy. She climbed up into my lap and snuggled into me.

"She's gotta have a tonsillectomy," she said. My eyes widened and I wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Is Paul alright?" I asked.

"Well..." that didn't sound good, "Can you come and talk to him? Joey thinks he doesn't love her anymore because she's sick."

"Aw!" I said. George gave me a funny look, "Yeah I'll slap some sense into him."

"Thanks Ted!" Ivy hung up after that. George scooted up next to me as Dhani trudged in. He sniffled and he looked a bit pale. That can't be good.

"So, Joey's sick at the hospital." I told George as Dhani sneezed and climbed up onto George's lap. George handed him a tissue and he blew his nose before putting his head down on George's shoulder, "Who wants to go and get her some coloring books?"

Lily squealed and ran out of the room, and to get dressed. George laughed and Dhani moaned from his shirt.

"OK, I think Lily wants to go." I giggled. George nodded and got up with Dhani.

"Do you wanna go get some coloring books?" George asked him. He shook his head and sniffled. George frowned.

"Why not?" I asked pushing his hair out of his face.

"I can't cowor in them." he muttered, "And I don't feew so good." I put my hand to his forehead and bit my lip. He didn't feel warm, but I got the thermometer anyway.

He sniffled as I put it under his tongue. When I took it out his temperature was 96 degrees. He didn't have a fever so I got him dressed.

"Can I get a coworing book too?" he asked as Lily came back in the room ready to go.

"I suppose." I sighed. He smiled at me and sniffled again.

After we got to the store I could tell George wanted something.

"What do you want?" I asked with a sigh. He bit his lip and shook his lip.

"Nothing, what do you want?" he asked trying to pretend I didn't notice he was staring at the coloring books, "Ooh Dhani you should get this one!"

Dhani took the book from him and made a face, "I don't want to cowor race cars." he said putting it back.

"Aw," George said quietly. I laughed and handed him the book.

"Get it if you want it George," I said as Dhani jumped up and down when he found the one he wanted. It had Lions on it. Dhani really liked Lions...

"I don't want a book..." George muttered casually flipping through the book.

"George," I said giving him a look that said, 'Seriously? I know you, we're close.' He sighed and handed the book back to me so we could pay for it.

Lily picked out four books of fairies, princesses, and butterflies. She also found one with musical instruments.

"OK we have to get one for Jules now." I said picking up one with dinosaurs in it. I found a really big box of crayola crayons before going to check out. I also got some snacks because I knew my children would want something. I got gummy bears, some chips and whatever George picked out.

After that we went to the hospital and found where Joey's room was. We were greeted first by Mrs. Starkey.

"Hello Teresa," she said. I bit back the urge to correct her to Teddy.

"Hello," I said just as Dhani sneezed on my shoulder, "Ew," George laughed and took him from me, "Could you find him a tissue?" George nodded and went off to get a tissue.

Ivy walked up and smiled, "Joey's in there." she pointed to the door to Joey's room. I nodded and I took Lily in to see Joey with the coloring book and crayons.

Joey waved excitedly. Lily waved back. She climbed up on the bed with Joey and sat on the end next to where Julian was sitting.

"We brought coloring books." Lily whispered. Joey hopped her place excitedly. I passed out the books and put the crayons in the middle of them. George plopped down with Dhani and started coloring with them. I rolled my eyes before going out to find Paul.

He was sitting outside the room looking stressed, and smoking a cigarette. I sat down next to him and smiled. He smiled back for a second before sighed and going back to staring out into space.

"You OK, Paul?" I asked softly. He shook his head, "You wanna tell me why?" He looked at me and bit his lip.

"I messed up." he said simply. I was a bit confused as to how he did so, so he explained, "I'm supposed to keep Joey safe and healthy and now she's sick! And she has to have surgery!"

"Paul, you couldn't help that she got sick. Kids are gonna get sick." I said gently. Paul bit his lip and covered his face.

"But what if something happens to her?" he asked after a few seconds of strange silence.

"Nothing's gonna happen to her, Paulie," I said rubbing his back, "And if it does wouldn't you feel terrible for not going in there to be with her?"

Paul nodded and sighed again, "Is she alright?" he asked swallowing hard.

"As far as I know. She's coloring with Lily, and George and Dhani, and Julian." Paul nodded, "She thinks you don't want her anymore, Paul."

Paul gaped at me, "I better go in and talk to her..." after that he got up and walked into Joey's room. George grabbed Lily and and Dhani along with Julian and they walked out.

Dhani snuffled and sneezed like five ti mes in a row. He looked rather dizzy when he stopped. I giggled and picked him up.

"You OK?" I asked. He shook his head and put his head down on my shoulder.

"Daddy," Lily whispered pulling on his pant leg, "Can I have some gummy bears?" George nodded and handed her the package before walking up to me and Dhani.

"He said he didn't feel well in there." He said running his fingers through Dhani's hair. I put my hand to Dhani's forehead and he felt warmer than he did before we left.

"You want to take him home?" I asked biting my lip, "He needs to go to sleep." George looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked, "I can not take care of him all by myself!"

"I do it everyday!" I complain, "Plus Lily's there too! If you want help take John along." I motion to the man with his head leaned back the wall looking rather bored.

He hopped up at him name.

"Fine," George said taking Dhani from me. He and John left after that. I sighed and went over to talk to Ivy.

"Where did Ringo go?" I asked looking around for him. Ivy sighed and pointed in Joey's room. Paul, Ringo, Bridget, Julian, and Joey were all coloring in the coloring books. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

George:

We John and I got to our house John said he was going to take a nap. I rolled my eyes and picked Dhani up out of the car. He'd fallen asleep on the way home. I put him in his room and went to see where John had decided he was going to nap and found him in my bedroom.

"You can't sleep in here." I moaned. He moaned back.

"Why!?" he asked sitting up.

"This is my room!" I said pulling his out of the bed and shoved him out of the room, "Go to sleep on the couch or something."

John made a face, "Don't you have another bed somewhere?" he complained like a child.

"Yes, that Lily's, but you're not sleeping there either." I rolled my eyes.

He huffed and went into the living room and plopped onto the couch. I went in the kitchen, because I was hungry. I looked for something to eat when there was a sniffle behind me. I turned around and saw Dhani standing there looking sick. I scooped him up.

"You," I said poking his nose, "Are supposed to be asleep."

"But I don't wanna..." Dhani mumbled. He looked terrible. I took his temperature and he had a fever of 101 degrees. I sighed and put him back in bed.

"Daddy!" He complained, "I don't want to-" He sneezed and groaned. I felt bad for him. I kissed his forehead when I heard Elvis singing rather loudly. Dhani covered his ears and started sobbing.

"JOHN!" I yelled, which didn't helped Dhani's crying. I picked him up and carried him in the living room. I shut off the record player and glared at John, who looked at me innocently.

"Daddy, my head hurts." Dhani whimpered burying his head against my shoulder. I walked up to John and shoved him in the bedroom.

"Sleep in there if you want to." I hissed. He smirked.

"John Lennon always gets what he wants." he said before shutting the door. I sighed and Dhani cuddled into me with a sniffle.

I walked into the kitchen and tried to think of something that could cure a headache. Hmm.

I put water on for Tea and when that was ready I made a small cup for Dhani. I let it cool a bit before giving it to him.

"Daddy," he said when he finished. He sounded rather sleepy, "I forgot my coworing book." He was slowly falling asleep.

"That's OK," I whispered, "Mummy will bring it home when she comes." Dhani nodded and put his head down as he finally went to sleep.

I sat down on the couch with him and fell asleep maybe and hour later.


	51. Chapter 51 Shorty

**Paul **

"Hi, Joey," I said as I walked into her room from talking to Teddy, Joey waved, "You know I love you right?" I asked thinking about what Teddy said. She slowly began to nod. I sat down in a chair next to her bed, and kissed the top of her head. I looked at the table beside her, and saw a notebook with writing in it. It said 'Paulie doesn't want me anymore because I'm sick!' I looked at her, and opened my mouth to talk. She leapt forward, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back.

"I will always want you!" I said. She began to cry, "No, don't cry! This is no time to cry," I said biting back tears myself. She nodded, and sat back down. There was a knock on the door, and Ringo came in with Bridget.

"Hi, Should we come back later?" Ringo asked when he saw Joey's face.

"No, we were just talking."

"Nothing bad I hope!" He said.

"No, no, it's all fine!" I told him. He nodded, and put Bridget on the end of the bed.

"Here you go Joey," She said handing her a light pink rose, "I would've gotten you a pink, and orange one, but I couldn't find one," She said. Joey smiled, and gave her a hug, "Why won't you say thank-you?" She asked, "Mommy says that's the polite thing to do!" Joey looked at me, and nodded towards Paul.

"She can't talk, her throat hurts!" I said smiling, "You see, she can't really say anything until a while after..." I thought, "Monday!" I finished.

"Mr. McCartney?" A nurse asked from the hall.

"Yeah," I asked going out to her.

"Should we supply the ice-cream? Or do want to?" She asked.

"Ice cream?" I asked, "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You haven't really had a tonsillectomy. Have you?" She asked.

"No, no I have not."

"Well, you get to eat ice cream for a while!" She said. I was surprised, I wonder if Joey knew about that. I thanked the woman and told her that I would supply the ice cream.

"Hey Joey, if you could have any kind of ice cream for 2 weeks which kind would it be?" I asked her as I walked in her room. She picked up her paper, and pen and wrote.

:That kind with the swerly chocolate! And cherrys!: She wrote. And even though she misspelled some words I understood what kind she wanted.

"Joey, I'll be right back!" I said, "Rings, can you make sure Joey gets anything she needs? I've gotta go to the store," Ringo nodded, and stopped me.

"Where're you goin?" He asked.

"Ice cream!" I said.

"Mmm, that's fun," He let me go, and wet back to coloring with Bridget.

**Ivy **

"I'm going home. I'm in my PJ's, I want to change. If you or Bridget want to come you can!" I said as I stood up.

"Take Bridget with you, I need to stay, and make sure Joey gets anything she needs." Ringo said laughing a little. I nodded, and went up to Bridget. When I took her hand she just pulled me into the seat next to her.

"Mummy, I don't want to go! I want to stay, and play with Joey!" She said.

"Alright, is there anything you want from our house?" I asked. She shook her head. I got up, and went out to the car, and drove home. When I got inside I went into the kitchen for coffee. I was surprised that there was a grubby looking young man in front of me. I cleared my throat, and made him turn around.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said, "I'm sleepin rough, I was made redundant!" I stared, not too sure what he meant, "I was fired, then I lost me home!" He said to clarify.

"Let me call my husband," I said.

"Sure! Do what you like, I'll leave if you want me to!" He said. I shook my head.

"How long have you been here?" I asked suddenly feeling watched.

"Not long." He said. I nodded. I picked up the phone, and dialed the number for the hospital.

"Hello, may I speak with Richard Starkey please?" I asked.

"Hold on a moment." The woman said, I heard her call him over the loud speaker, "Just a moment," She said.

"Yeah," He said.

"Hi, honey, there is a homeless man in our kitchen," I said.

"Wait, what?" He asked

"Yeah, I gave him something to eat, and drink. What should I do with him?" I asked nearly frightened. I heard nothing but silence.

"I don't know, Paul's back, so I'll leave Bridget with him, and come." He said, See you soon!" I said goodbye, and hung up.

"You can stay until Ringo gets here." We sat in the kitchen for about an hour, drinking coffee, and tea. We heard the door close, and footsteps come closer. Ringo walked in the house, and saw him.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"18," He said.

"What're you doing out at 18? Why don't you still live with your parents?" He asked.

"Well, the never wanted me anyway, and they just sorta left me." The boy said, "You know, I was out of wedlock, me mum made sure I was 10 before she said she was going to the grocery store, then," He stopped.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Nothin," He said, "I was by myself for the rest of the time. Every once in a while I would go to the park, but one day I went further, I had made it to the city." He said, "I grew up there,"

"Honey, may I go...you know, talk to you...in private...in the hall?" I asked, him finally getting it. He nodded, and walked into the hall with me.

"What're you gonna do with him?" I asked.

"Oh, well, I was gonna let him stay for the day, and shower, and all, then send him on his way." He said.

"You were gonna make him leave? Why can't he stay, just for a while!" I said. Ringo nodded, and walked back in the room.

"You can stay until you get a job, or enough for a flat, or something." He said, "We'll work something out," He said.

"Thank you, but you don't have to, I'll be on my way," He said.

"Well, at least take a shower, or something!" I said, "I think you should stay here, what do you think, and before you say anything, you will not be imposing!" I said smiling.

"Alright," He finally said.

"GREAT! The bathroom is upstairs, and to the left! You can stay...What about that room that I got lost in?" I asked Ringo.

"I'll show him where it is!" He said finally starting to like the idea.


	52. Chapter 52 Natasha

George:

Later in the day, Teddy brought Lily home. I was still on the couch with Dhani, but he was still asleep. Teddy smiled at me and took Lily, Who was also asleep into her room. When she came back she sat down next to me and Dhani. She kissed my cheek and the top of Dhani's head.

"He any better?" she asked. I shrugged.

"He's been asleep for a while." I whispered. John walked out of our bedroom and grumbled something about going home. He left and Teddy giggled, "He had a temperature before he went to sleep and he had a headache."

Teddy nodded and got up, "I'm gonna go make dinner." she said as she walked into the kitchen. I nodded and cuddled Dhani with a sigh. He sniffled and opened his eyes sleepily. He looked at me and yawned.

"Hi," he said softly. I grinned at him.

"Hi," I said back, "Do you feel any better?" He nodded and sat up. His hair was all over the place and he rubbed his eyes. I took his temperature again and he didn't have a fever anymore, that was good.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Lily said as she trudged into the room. Dhani looked at her and giggled. Her hair looked funny too.

"You are?" I asked as she got up on the couch. Dhani put his head back down on my shoulder and Lily leaned against my side as she nodded.

"I'm hungry too." he said quietly. I giggled and patted his hair down.

"Well mummy's making dinner now." I said as Lily sat up and pulled her self next to Dhani in my lap. She kissed my cheek and cuddled into my shoulder like Dhani was with a sigh.

I smiled.

Teddy came back and said dinner was ready. She laughed at our kids and picked up Dhani. He clutched onto her and nuzzled into her.

"Aw, I missed you too." she said kissing his forehead. I carried Lily into the dining room for dinner. We ate and the rest of the night went normally. Dhani and Lily colored in the living room floor and Teddy and I watched TV on the couch.

A few days later was when Joey was getting her tonsillectomy and after that all the kids were jealous of her getting to eat ice cream.

It was now July and Lily was excited for her and Dhani's birthday. I was a little surprised she knew what day it was since we didn't tell her. Dhani had no clue why she was excited, but he didn't seem to care either.

On their birthday we were having a party at our house. Joey was recovered from her tonsillitis and Paul had gotten over his 'Dad fears' or whatever you want to call it.

When everyone was at our house, Lily started jumping up and down with excitement.

"Daddy, when are we gonna open presents!?" she asked jumping up for me to pick her up. I laughed and kissed her cheeks.

"Whenever Mummy says." I said for the trillionth time. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. Dhani was sitting on the couch looking cross. He seemed to do that whenever there was a party I noticed.

I put Lily down and sat next to him, "What's wrong?" I asked him. He sighed and tugged at his white button up shirt Teddy was making him wear.

"I don't wike my shirt!" he said pulling on the sleeves. I laughed and told him to hold on a second before going over to Teddy.

"He doesn't wike he shirt." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me as she finished setting out the kid's presents.

"I know he doesn't, but he's gonna have to suck it up." she said seriously.

"Oh C'mon Teddy." I said grabbing her shoulders, "It's his birthday. I think if he doesn't want to wear that shirt he doesn't have to."

She groaned and looked at me. I smiled back at her and she huffed, "Fine, fine," she said waving her hands at me, "Go find him another shirt then." I pecked her cheek and went back to Dhani who was still pulling at his shirt.

"C'mon then," I said picking him up, "Let's go get you another shirt, yeah?" Dhani cheered and we went into his bedroom.

Teddy:

I looked over at Lily who was twirling around in the purple dress George's Mum had gotten her. She giggled when she fell down from being dizzy. Joey and Bridget came up and started to spin around with her. Bridget didn't do so well because she had Cornelius in her arms though.

"Alright!" John said as he and Julian walked into the room from the kitchen, "Teddy we got the cake all ready." I nodded and Lily ran up to me.

"Can we do presents now?" she asked hopefully. I shook my head and she sighed impatiently.

"No we're gonna have some cake now." I said. She grinned at that and ran off again. George walked up with Dhani. I sighed at his shirt selection. He was wearing a green t shirt with bugs bunny on it. It was his favorite and he wore it whenever he could.

"George, you couldn't have picked a nicer shirt?" I asked rolling my eyes. George made a face and looked at the shirt.

"It's not dirty is it?" he asked examining it, "What's wrong with it? He liked this one."

"I know, but this is a party." I said taking Dhani from him. George rolled his eyes.

"It's fine." he said, "He's just turning 1." I sighed and he kissed my cheek before we went into the kitchen where Julian and Lily were looking at the cake longingly. I giggled and George picked her up.

"Alright, you two go out of here." he said also taking Dhani. He carried the tow out with Julian following behind. I got out plates and carried them into the living room where everyone was waiting. I then went for the cake.

I put it on the table in the living room and grinned.

The people that were there were, John and Cynthia with Julian, Paul and Joey, Ringo, Ivy and Bridget, George's mum and dad and George's brother Harry.

Harry was sitting talking to George while he played with Lily. George had Dhani and they seemed to like their uncle Harry.

"OK, Lily, Dhani, it's cake time." Lily and Dhani cheered and ran out of Harry and George's grip over to the table. I lit the candles and George came up and picked up Dhani. I picked up Lily. We sang and then they blew out the candles.

"Now can we open presents?" Lily asked pleadingly. George giggled and kissed her cheek.

"Now we can open presents." I said rolling my eyes. I put her down in the floor with Dhani.

First up was Ringo and Ivy. They handed each of them a present, Dhani's being rather large.

Dhani went first and found he'd gotten a _giant _stuffed lion. He gasped and hugged it, "Thank you Ivy!" he said. Ivy giggled as he got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ringo frowned.

"Why don't I get a thank you?" he teased. Dhani made a face and Ringo hugged him. Lily opened her present and found a lovely plastic tea set. She grinned and showed it to me.

"Can we open it now?" she asked. I laughed.

"Open your other presents first." I said. She nodded.

"OK, Next is Uncle Johnny!" John said passing out the presents he and Cynthia got them. Dhani got a toy car and Lily got a pretty doll that she seemed to love.

Next was uncle Paul. He got them coloring books and more crayons.

"Thanks Paulie!" Lily said with a giggle.

"Yeah," George sighed, "More crayons..." I slapped his shoulder and he made a face.

"What we have a trillion crayons." he protested. I laughed at him. Uncle Harry got Lily a dress up set with plastic princess crowns and a fairy wands. Dhani got a jigsaw puzzled with lions on it.

And finally it was our turn. George grinned and went to get our presents. He picked out Dhani's and I picked out Lily's. He was really excited about Dhani's, but he was worried about whether he'd like it or not.

"OK, Dhani this is from Mummy and Daddy." George said handing him a mini guitar with a bow around the neck. He gasped and looked at it excitedly.

"It's just wike Daddy's!" He squealed. George smiled triumphantly and I handed Lily her present.

"And Wily," George said. She glared at him for the name, "This is from mummy and Daddy too."

She Gasped and hopped up and down. I'd managed to get a scooter for her. She hopped on it and went around the room with it.

After that the kids all played with the new toys and things for a while before everyone left. Lily and Dhani had passed out on the living room floor on top of Dhani's stuffed Lion.

George yawned and picked Up Lily. I got Dhani and we took them to bed. We cleaned up the party mess, which mostly consisted of trying to get all the new crayons together.

"I really hate crayons." George grumbled as he picked up the last one and put it in the box.

"Aw, I thought you liked to color?" I said kissing his cheek. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I did, but not when we have too many crayons to keep up with. Not to mention the pain they are when they get smashed into the carpet." He ran his hand over the colorfully stained carpet where the two kids had deemed the coloring corner. I laughed and put the coloring books away in the cabinet and he did the same with the crayons before we got up.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed. He kissed me and I grinned at him. He grinned back and kissed me again before we went to bed.

The next few days were normal and boring. Every now and then I'd find George doing something cute with Lily and or Dhani like coloring int he corner with them of George trying to teach some guitar to Dhani. He even played dress up with Lily one day. It was quite funny. I took a picture when they decided to have a tea party.

Bridget, Joey, and Julian came over quite frequently to play with them too. Bridget, Joey and Lily played dress up and had tea parties while Dhani and Julian played with Dhani's many lions; the big was deemed Paws McCatney, even though Ringo was the one who gave it to him.

One afternoon after George got home, He was playing with the kids while I put away some laundry. I was in our bedroom putting away some of our clothes when my eye caught my medallion. It was hanging on the vanity mirror glittering in the light coming from the window. I picked it up and ran my thumb over the back.

There was a six there now. My stomach did a menacing flip. The numbers were getting smaller. It was July almost August and it seemed to be counting down the months.

"George?" I called casually, "What's six months from now?"

"Um," he called back, "January, why?" he asked. I swallowed hard and bit my lip.

"Nothing!"I said quickly. I dreaded to see what would happen in January when the numbers hit Zero.

* * *

**HI! Tasha Here! So Um, I just gotta say that Paws McCatney was all Shorty's thing. I did not come up with that. **

** Anyone want a Beatle quote? I do!**

**I'll give up this sort of touring madness certainly, but music-everything is based on music. No, I'll never stop my music.  
-George Harrison**


	53. Chapter 53 Shorty

**_~Ivy_ **

I felt like nothing was new for a while, and then some. Bridget had a growth spurt, and is still hitting the poor scuffed up walls with her tricycle. Dhani is almost an expert at guitar. As it turns out Wily has a photographic memory, and is really confused about it. The months flew by, and before I knew it, it was Christmas again, and they were expecting me to cook.

"COME ON! You have the biggest kitchen!" Cynthia argued.

"But I never use it!" I said.

"Can you cook?" Teddy asked, as if I just kinda learned over the last 2 years.

"NO! When have I ever cooked more than a sandwich?" I asked.

"Good point," She said whacking my arm. Over the hour we decided Cynthia would come over, and "Help" me. And by "Help" She meant, "I'll come over, and cook, showing _you_ what to do." She made all the food on Christmas eve morning, and served it for dinner.

"MUMMY! CAN WE OPEN PRESENTS NOW?" all the kids asked at least once to their mothers. Finally it made Teddy seem like the fun one when both of her kids asked, and she said yes.

Julian got a Johnny Apollo from the Harrison's, a tub of Lego's from the McCartney's, a Big Loo (Not in any way related to a toilet) from His parents, a Doctor Evil (Villain), and Captain Action (Hero) From us Starr's.

Dhani got another guitar from his parents, an etch a sketch from us, I spy game from the McCartney's, an orange Gonk (Which is a fluffy cylinder with googly eyes) from the Lennon's.

Wily got rubix cube like thing from us, (and had it figured out within the next 10 minutes), a series of books from the Lennon's, operation from her parents, and a Sindy from the McCartney's.

Bridget got a Crissy doll from us, an "Easy Bake Oven" from the McCartney's, Rock-em-Sock-em Robots from the Lennon's, and Magnastiks from the Harrison's.

After presents the kids crashed. Except for Julian, who was running around with Dr. Evil, and Captain Action.

"Jules, while you're bouncing around, why don't you clean up the mess that was made, HM?" John asked sounding like he had a hangover. Julian picked up some, but then disappeared. It had began to thunder and lightning rather hard, so no doubt he was hiding somewhere in the hall. Bailey, and Paul walked in the room, and sat on the couch.

"OH! I forgot to give you your present!" Paul said, "I'll get it!" He got up, and brought a giant box. He nodded, and told her to open it, as Joey, and Jules ran around the room. Jules was chasing her with a long empty wrapping paper tube. She looked at the box, and took the top off it. And pulled out another box. She did this for a while until she pulled out a smaller box. On the wrapping it had a word on each side. On the first side it said, "Marry," the next, "Me," The one after that, "Bailey," The last side had a ? on it. Bailey twisted her face, and opened that box, and pulled out a ring box. She looked up at Paul, and smiled. He looked at her blankly.

"Thank-you," Was all she said, and slipped the ring on her finger. He smiled, and kissed her lips.

"You're welcome!" He said, "HEY JOEY!" He yelled as she ran around the room he grabbed her arm, and looked at her, "This is almost Mrs. Frankowitz!" He said. Joey just shook her head.

"Nah! She looks more like a Sullivan!" She said as Julian rounded the corner, and she took off. I sat on the chair, and smiled until there was a flash of lightning, and the shape of a person appeared at the window. There was a rattle from the door, like someone trying to get in the house. Bridget ran over to me, and got in my lap. The doorbell rang. I elbowed Ringo in the ribs, and nodded towards the door. He shook his head no.

"OH! You are such a girl!" I said narrowing my eyes. The doorbell went off again, "Then again, so am I," I said. He rolled his eyes, and got up. He soon returned, with a girl who looked highly familiar.

"Paul?" She said, "It's me, Tif, We had dinner together? Valentines day?" She shrugged, "Any who, do you know what the tabloids are saying about us?" She asked, "Well, their saying that you're engaged!" She said.

"I am," He said.

"What?"

"Engaged," He said again.

"Are you asking?" She asked.

"No, I already have asked, isn't that right, Bailey?" He said looking over at the girl Tif had pushed away.

"Who's she?" She asked sounding as uptight, and snotty she really was.

"This is Bailey, I'm engaged to her," He said like he was talking to a 5-year-old.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME?" She asked, "GOOD-BYE PAUL MCCARTNEY! AND YOUR LITTLE _RAT_ TOO!" She spat in Joey's face. Joey slowly broke down in tears, and ran over to Bailey. Bailey kissed the top of her head, and wrapped her in a hug, as Paul showed "Tif" to the door. The next few weeks were chaotic. Keeping up with all the toys were impossible, and I think Ringo stepped on a Lego as he made his way downstairs on the morning of my birthday. He mumbled something not worth repeating, and made his way to the kitchen where I was drinking coffee.

"Morning," I said.

He smiled a smile that said, 'Give me coffee, or tea, whichever one you made,'

"Breakfast is almost ready," I said as he sat at the table. I heard footsteps come down the stairs, and a giggle.

"BOO!" Bridget jumped out from behind the corner of the doorway. Ringo jumped as he was almost asleep, I just laughed. I picked her up, and kissed her cheek.

"Good Morning Peanut!" I said, "Where's Corn?" I asked.

"I don't know, I think he's baking with Crissy, and The robots," She said. By robots, she meant The Rock'em Sock'em Robots. I smiled, and handed her to Ringo. He smiled, and started taking to her.

"What is today?" He asked.

"Mummy's birthday!" She said.

"What are you gonna do tonight?" He asked.

"I'm gonna be a Good Girl while Auntie Teddy and Uncle George is here."

"And you're gonna do what with your toys?"

"Share, and let them choose which they want to play with, except for Corn, he doesn't like to play with them," She whispered the last part.

"WHAT? YOU WON'T LET THEM PLAY WITH _CORN_?" He yelled as he ticked her sides. She laughed til her face turned blue.

"Daddy," She managed through giggles. "Stop!" She yelled.

"What I can't hear you, Did you say keep going?" He asked, "Ok, but you asked for it!" He tickled her harder.

"NO, DON'T! STOP!" She said.

"That's what I'm doing, Not stopping!"

"Ok, ok, stop now," I said.

"What, why?" He asked.

"Look at her, my daughter is BLUE!" I said. He stopped, and Bridget giggled a little trying to calm down.

"I love you Peanut," He said as she walked into the living room.

"I love you too Addy," She walked into the living room, and came back with Corn, "He was having a party," She said, "I'm gonna put him to bed early tonight!" She said sternly. Bridget sat down, and put corn in his own seat. I got her waffle on a plate, and her cup of nearly cold tea in front of her. Ringo got his food, and ate. He stood up, and went to go get ready for the day. I stayed where I was, and waited for him to come back, then went to get ready for the day. I went into our room, and looked in my closet. I saw my peace medallion, and pulled it out. I looked at the back, and found that it had a 8 on it. I frowned. 8, what could that mean? I asked myself.

"Hey, we need to go to the store, if you want, I'll take Bridget, and you can stay home!" He said.

"Alright," I said. 'That'll give me time to call Teddy,' I thought to myself.

"Bye," Bridget said as she ran in, and wrapped her arms around my legs. I knelt down, and kissed her head.

"Bye, Peanut," I said. She ran off to where Ringo was, and skipped down stairs.

"We'll be back soon." He said right before he turned around, and ran after Bridget. I called Teddy, and she came over right away with her medallion.

"What's this?" She asked looking at the back of her's.

"What the number? I don't know," I said, "You see it's an 8," I said.

"No, it's a 7," She said flipping it over, and showing me, "How long has it been since you looked at it?"

"I don't know, an hour!" I said not too sure about my answer.

"This is by hours! You are such a dimwit!" She said, "What happens when it goes to 0?" She asked looking genuinely scared.

"I don't want to find out!" I said back.

"I'm goin home, and this _never_ happened!" She said running back to her car.

"Bye to you too," I mumbled.


	54. Chapter 54 Natasha

George:

I was playing guitar with Dhani on the couch when Teddy walked in and sat down on the love seat with a far away look in her eye.

"Hey, Dhani, why don't you go and show that to your sister, yeah?" I said picking Dhani up off the couch. He nodded and ran into the other room calling for Wily.

"Teddy, love are you alright?" I asked moving to sit next to her. She looked at me for a second.

"I don't know." she gulped. I put my arms around her when I saw the tears in her eyes. It surprised me a little. Teddy got upset sometime like any other person, but she never ever cried unless it was a life or death situation.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she buried her face into my shoulder. Her shoulders were suddenly shaking and it hit me she was sobbing. I rubbed her back, not really sure what to do. Like I said, She rarely cries. I can handle Lily and Dhani crying give them a kiss and then their fine, but what was I supposed to do with Teddy?

"I love you so much George," she cried.

"I love you too Teddy," I frowned, "Teddy please tell me why you're upset."

"It's nothing." she said sniffling and wiping her face, "Just promise me you'll take care of Lily and Dhani if something happens to me?"

I wasn't sure what she meant by that but I nodded, "Sure, of course I will." she nodded and rested her head back on my shoulder, "But nothing's gonna happen to you, Okay?" She didn't look too convinced but she nodded and I kissed her cheeks as Lily came in.

"Mummy, Dhani's bragging about his guitar again!" she cried. Teddy sighed and got up from the couch.

"Dhani Harrison, if I hear you're bragging about your guitar again, I'm taking them away from you!" she yelled as she went to find the little boy. I winced a little at her threat as Lily climbed up on the love seat and climbed into my lap.

"Daddy, why's mummy upset?" she asked timidly. I kissed her forehead and sighed.

"Mummy's not upset." I smiled at her, "She's alright." I hated lying yo her, but in all honesty I didn't know what was going on with Teddy to tell her.

"She's excited to go to Uncle Ringo's and Aunt Ivy's house tonight." I said grinning as Kitty bounded into the room and ran up to us. Lily patted the dog's head and giggled.

"Daddy, can Billy come with us too?" Lily asked biting her lip. Billy was a new development. He was Lily and Dhani's imaginary friend. I opened my mouth to answer her when Kitty started to bark at a squirrel out back at the pool.

"Um, why don't you tell Billy to stay here with Kitty?" I said. Lily nodded.

"He doesn't like Uncle Ringo's house, He get's lost alot." Lily grinned a very Teddy looking grin. I giggled and kissed her face all over before she got down and ran out of the room squealing. Teddy told her to be quiet as she came back into the living room. I got up and met her in the middle. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her lips softly.

"So, Happy Birthday!" I said smiling at her. She smiled back, though I knew she was still upset. I kissed her again and then we got ready to go to the Starkey's house.

We were having a party for Ivy and Teddy there and then we were spending the night there just for the fun of it.

We were having dinner when Ivy said something about presents. So Ringo and I got out our presents.

Ivy was hopping up and down in her seat as Ringo handed her her present. Ringo got her a pair of leather boots she'd evidently wanted, and Bridget gave her a glass ring She'd gotten at the store.

Dhani and Lily drew Teddy a picture. It was of me and Teddy huddled up on the couch. I was singing 'Beautiful Girl' That Lily had called 'That pretty song Daddy gave Mummy' while Dhani played his guitar and Lily and Kitty danced to the music. Teddy thanked them and gave them kisses before they ran off to play with Brigitte. Teddy turned to me and grinned sweetly. I kissed her and she cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Where's my present?" she pouted. I laughed and passed over a rather large box. She grinned and opened it.

"Thank's Georgie!" She grinned. She kissed me and Ivy groaned.

"What is it!?" she gasped. Teddy laughed and picked up the new shiny red 6 string Gibson guitar. She smiled widely as she strummed some chords.

Teddy:

I could not believe George had got me a guitar. It was perfect and it had a very nice sound. I kissed him several times for it and he definitely didn't protest.

When it got a little later I could tell Lily and Dhani were tired because they started to get whiny and cranky. Lily was sobbing over something Dhani did to her and George was trying yo calm her down a bit while I got Dhani ready for bed.

When Dhani was in bed all under the covers of the bed he was sharing with Lily, George came in with her. She was passed out on his shoulder. He carefully changed her into her pajamas before kissing her forehead and putting her next to Dhani.

We walked back out and went into the room Ivy said we could sleep in. I sat back on the bed and sighed.

"So," George said bending over me, "How was your 24th birthday?" I sighed and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I got a guitar." I said, "My birthday's are always good when I get a guitar." He laughed and sat down next to me. There was suddenly a blood curdling scream room down the hall and I winced as George and I went to investigate.

The scream had come from Ivy in Bridgett's bedroom. Bridget was clutching onto Ivy's shirt as Ivy's form faded in and out. I gasped and she looked at me, pain and worry in her eyes.

"Teddy the medallions!" she said. I squeezed my eyes shut and George frowned.

"What about them?" he asked slowly, "What's going on?"

"George Do you remember the numbers on the back?" I asked, my lip quivering as Lily and Dhani ran into the room to see who'd screamed. Lily ran over to me and I picked her up and hugged her tight as George nodded, "Well I know what they mean. It's the amount of time we were aloud to spend here."

George took in a sharp breath and Ringo stepped toward Ivy.

"But you can't leave." he choked as Ivy's form continued to fade in and out.

"Mummy!" Dhani pointed to me and I looked down. I was fading too. George walked up and took Lily before setting her on the floor. He took my hands and kissed me for as long as he could. Ivy and I were starting to fade more and George's face was cover in tears.

"I love you so much George." I sobbed, hugging his tight, "Take care of Lily and Dhani? Please " He nodded and kissed me again.

"You know I will," he whispered, "I love you too. Just please don't go." he begged. I shook my head.

"I can't help it." I pulled him into me and sobbed so hard, I thought I was going to collapse. Lily and Dhani were behind George, sobbing, not sure of what was happening to their mum.

I closed my eyes and took in another breath and then George was gone. I looked around. Lily and Dhani were gone too. The only one there was Ivy who was leaning against the wall trying to stay calm.

Who could be calm in a time like this? I slid down the brick wall behind me and sobbed into my knees.

"Teddy?" Ivy's voice wavered, but I didn't answer, "Teddy I thought John died in 1980?"

I looked up and nodded, "He did."

She frowned, "Then why is he on a billboard advertising a Beatle's concert?"


	55. Chapter 55 Shorty

**_~Ivy_ **

I shrieked, and Bridget started crying.

"Sh, it's alright, don't cry," I said.

"What's wrong in...here..." Ringo ran in, and saw me, he frowned, "What's going on?" He asked as Teddy walked in.

"It's the medallions!" I said. Bridget got scared, and hid under the covers. George and Teddy were talking. I just stood there, knowing there was no stopping this. Ringo took me in his arms.

"I love you, please don't go," He said.

"I can't stop it, if I could I would," I said taking a shaky breath. We stood there like this for a while, until my arms fell, there was nothing to keep them up on. I leaned against the wall, and tried to stop the crying.

"How can you be so calm? We just lost everything that mattered to us?" Ivy's thought's were yelling at her.

"Teddy? I thought John died in 1980," I said.

"He did," She said.

"Oh, then why is he on a billboard advertising a Beatle's concert?" I asked.

"Don't be smart! It's probably just someone that looks like John!" She said, she turned towards the billboard,  
"Ok, maybe he isn't dead, maybe we're in the same alternant UNIVERSE! OH! THAT'S BRILLIANT!" She yelled, "We have to go, and talk to them!" She said.

"First can I get some soup, I'm feeling bad." I said, sniffing. She nodded, and we walked into a cafe called Nature's Bounty" I was a little disgusted by the name, but it was food. Right? As we sat down I felt something in my back pocket. I pulled out the light blue glass ring Bridget gave me. I sniffled an extra sniffle. I ordered some Chicken Noodle Soup, and Tea. We sat in silence, when someone pulled out a small radio. They turned it on, and a familiar song came on.

"Every time I see your face

It reminds me of the places we used to go  
But all I've got is a photograph  
And I realize you're not coming back anymore

I thought I'd make it the day you went away  
But I can't make it 'til you come home again to stay

I can't get used to living here  
While my heart is broke, my tears I cry for you  
I want you here to have and hold  
As the years go by, and we grow old and grey

Now you're expecting me to live without you  
But that's not something that I'm looking forward to..."

It was Photograph. Ringo was singing, and I started crying more, I knew the words to the song. Teddy began to mumble along, and stopped short when I glared at her.

"Gosh, you look evil," She said, "Remind me to never take your kid, and husband away," She sniffed. After the song ended the Disk-Jockey began to talk about the song.

"_That was The Beatles with Photograph. You know it's rumored that it's about their disappearing wives," He said, "I believe that urban legend too. Think about it, It was written by Starr, and Harrison, and they both had disappearing wives. That is what I think on the matter. Call me, and tell me about whether you think it is or not, that number is 323-960-3100, call in!"_ He got a call as soon as he stopped talking, _"Hey little missy, what's your name?"_ He asked.

"My name is Bridget Starkey, I know _exactly_ what happened to Uncle George's wife, and my Mother! They disappeared! It had something to do with these Peace Medallions they had something to do with numbers,-" She was interrupted by someone in the background.

"Bridget, who are you talking to?" He asked, almost sternly.

"Well, DJ Vu-"

"WHO?"

"DJ Vu, he is a radio guy, he asked about Mum, so I am trying to tell him how it went down. I'll call you back." She hung up the phone.

"Teddy, you remember where the Bungalow is?" I asked. She nodded, "It's time to go see our family," I answered.

* * *

**Ringo **

My arms hit my stomach, even though it already hurt. George and I put the kids to bed, and decided to go down stairs to get a drink.

"How are we gonna get over this?" I asked George.

"What if we're suspected of murdering them? My mum will look at me differently." He said.

"My mum will be thrilled,"

"What? That you're suspected of _murder_?" George asked.

"NO! That Ivy's..._gone._" I said, I sat down on the couch, and put my face in my hands, and started to cry. I tried not to, it was just too hard not to. George eventually made his way back to his room, and went to bed. That jerk, how could he sleep? I went up into my room, and lay down. I knew I couldn't sleep, but I had to try. No matter how hard it was I finally wore my self out. I dreamed about Ivy. It was a lovely dream until I was pushed back to reality. Stupid alarm clock!" I rolled over, and met eyes, I knew. I got up, and went to wake up Bridget.

"Bridget," I said as I tried to wake my sleeping toddler. She giggled, and tried to act like she was still asleep.

"Daddy, I have a secret," She said sitting up, "I'm not really asleep," She giggled in my ear. I laughed, and kissed her cheek.

"Come on," I said, "Let's go get some breakfast!" I took her hand, as we walked down the stairs. We reached the kitchen, and she sat down.

"Can I have some hot chocolate?" She asked.

"_May_ I have some hot chocolate," I said. I wanted her to have a proper accent.

"I know, but _may_ I?" She asked less enthusiastically.

"Yeah," I said, I placed it in front of her, and went back to make some tea. I heard her chair scrape across the floor, and come to the cabinet next to where I was. She climbed up, and opened the cabinet full of straws. She pulled out an orange Micky Mouse shaped straw, and went back over to the table.

"What're you gonna do with that?" I asked. She pushed her chair over to her mug, and sat back down.

"It's hard to explain! It's just..." She paused trying to think of the word, "It's too hot," She said. I smiled as I watched her begin to blow bubbles in it. We got ready for the day, and got in the car with George, and his twins.

"Let's go!" The kids whined.

"Alright, Alright, it takes a moment!" I said. We drove to EMI where John looked sternly at us.

"Why are the runts here?" He asked.

"Well, the girls...they-"

"DON'T CALL THEM THAT! THEY ARE THE CHILDREN OF TEDDY, AND IVY! And their gone," George shouted. Paul looked surprised.


	56. Chapter 56 Natasha

Teddy-

Ivy and I were sitting at Nature's Bounty cafe place and I was muttering the words to "Photograph" thinking about George and Lily and Dhani. I missed them. I sighed and looked at Ivy, who was sobbing into her soup.

Hey, Teddy?" Ivy said with a sniffle, "Do you still know where Kinfauns is?" I made a face at her. Why wouldn't I remember where my own house is? I nodded and we headed toward there.

When we got there, I felt like sobbing. It was all overgrown and run down. Ivy groaned next to me.

"They don't live here." I said suddenly remembering Friar Park.

"Clearly." Ivy said rolling her eyes.

"Let's go see Ringo first though." I said to her. I knew how she was feeling. She nodded and we went to where she used to live with Ringo. When we got there Ivy knocked on the door.

"I'm knocking on my own door." she muttered just before it opened to a dark haired girl who looked to be around 19.

Ivy froze and she stared at the girl, so I elbowed her.

"Oh, um, Hi." Ivy said waving, "I'm Ivy, and I'm looking for RIngo Starr."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Do you know how many people I've met that are looking for Ringo Starr?" she asked in a slight huff, "But I'll let you in because I like your name." Ivy smiled and stepped into the house. I stayed back and Ivy cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I'm gonna go ahead to George." I said quietly. Ivy nodded and I walked away. I walked all the way to Friar Park by myself. I got to the gate out front that had a long driveway leading up to the house. I found a little speaker by the gate a pushed the button.

"Hello." A bored guys said.

"Hi, um, I'm Teddy and I need to get in to see George." I said hoping he'd let me in.

He laughed, "Not on your life, sweetheart." he said. I groaned and put my head against the brick wall. I slid down and buried my face in my knees. This was hopeless. A car pulled up and stopped in front of me suddenly.

"Great now I'll be kidnapped..." I muttered standing up. A person got out of the car and walked toward me, but stopped when he was close enough to see my face. I could see his too, and I nearly fainted with relief.

I ran over to him and he caught me in his arms.

"George..." I said burying my face in his white shirt.

George-

I held onto Teddy, and I could barely believe it. I kissed the top of her head and took her to my car. I took her up to the house and she tried her hardest not to cry. I held onto her hand the whole time. When we got out of the car and went inside I pulled her into the living room.

I sat her down before I took off my coat.

"LIly, Dhani!" I yelled, "I'm home." They came into the room and I kissed Lily's cheek before they noticed Teddy.

"Uh, Dad," Lily said, "Who's that?"

Teddy shuttered a little.

"Its not important." I said shaking my head, "Did you two already have dinner?" Lily nodded and I noticed her gaze stuck on teddy with slight recognition.

"Dad, who is she though," Dhanu asked curiously. I shook my head again.

"I told you, it's not important right now." I sighed, "why don't you two go and get to bed?" I said. lily looked like she was about to pull the I'm 19 year. Old and should beold enough to decide when I have to go to bed card. But Dhani grabbed her and pulled her away before she could get anything out.

"They don't remember me,George," Teddy said in a watery voice. That was the first thing shed said the whole time I'd been with her since I found Herat my front gate. I sat down on the couch next to her and I rubbed her back comfortingly.

"they were a year and a half old Teddy." I said quietly. She started crying and leaned her head against my chest. I held onto her wi a deep sigh. She ended up crying herself to sleep.

Ipicked her up and carried her into my bedroom. I covered her up before going into the bathroom to wash my face and changed into some pajamas. when I came back, Teddy was curled up, clutchingunto my pillow with her face buried in it.

I climbed in next to her and pried my pillow from her. She woke up from it and pouted a little.

"calm down will you?" I asked with a chuckle. She huffed as I positionede my pillow behind my head. I sighed and pulledher close to me. She nuzzled into my shirt and sighed. She was asleep again within the next five minutes.

It took me a little longer however, I eventually went to sleep after teddy snuggled into me.

teddy-

I woke up all alone in my a really big bed. So this wasn't a dream...lovely...I sue and stretched wildly. I got out of the bed and wandered downstairs. I knew I was in friar park, but that didn't mean knew where to go.

I heard yelling going on in the kitchen and tried to avoid that. I went into hat appeared to be the living room. I was a little caught off gaurd when I saw Dhani on the couch kissing some girl. My eyes got wide and I coughee slightly. Dhani jumped away from the girl and cleared his throat nervously.

"um, uh," Dhani had a hard time speaking. I nearly laughed.

"Don't worry," I said backing away, "I'll leave." I waked out of the living room and to the kitchen door. I still heard yelling between George and what sounded like Lily.

"Lily, I already told you-"

"Dad, I just want to know who she is!" she said loudly, "why won't you tell me!?"

George sighed and that's when I decided to walk in. The y both froze when they saw me.

"um, Lily," George said getting immensely quieter than he was a minute ago, "That's Teddy Harrison. she's your mum."

lily made a face at her father, "What!?" she yelled, "That's impossible! she couldn't be any older than me and Dhani!" That's when Dhani decided to walk in and join the conversation.

"who?" he asked picking up and apple at random and biting into it.

"apparently our mother." Lily said giving me a strange glare. George gritted his teeth as Lily continued to give me a look that I couldnt really identify.

"I know it's hard to understand, but Wily I swear I'm your mum." I said swallowing hard.

Lily seemed unhappy With the use of her old name, "Don't call me that." she hissed. I sighed and gave George a hopeless look.

"Wilyfont you remembere the night she left Wily." Dhani asked softly. lily shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Yes I remember morethan you do!" she yelled at him, "and even if she is my mother, who ever said I wanted her back!?"

" Lily!" George protested loudly, "you know you don't mean that!"

"An pd why wouldn't I?" she spat back at her father, "she's been gone for 18 years and now she's decided to come back out of no where!?"

"Lily, please, just let me explain." I choked out. She glared at me again and shook here head.

"No," Lily shook her head, her dark hair flying around her face wildly, "don't you understand that I was scaredabout of my mind as a kid. I thought since you disappeared that dad or Dhani were gonna disappear too and leave me all alone!"

No one spoke for a while and Liy just gave up and left the room. I sighed and left too. I walked toward the door prepared to leave friar park when I was spun around.

"Don't leave," George choked out, "Please, I can't bare the thought of losing you again." I shook my head andgulped back the sudden tears I felt surface.

"How can I stay knowing my own daughter hates me?" I asked him. He shook his head and pulled me into him and he refused to let go of me.

"I'll talk to Lily, just please don't go." George begged. I shook me head again andforced myself out of his arms.

"No, I have to fix this." i said, "I have to keep all this from happening. I have to getblack to you and lily and Dhani. In the right time." George swallowed hard and pulled me back into a hug.

"let me help you." he whispered. I nodded and he sighed before kissing the top of my head.

The next thing I m we i was being dragged upstairs to Lily's bedroom door.

"Lily, I need your mum's medallion." George said knocking on the door.

"well you can't have it!" Lily yelled, "you gave it to me."

george sighed, "I know I did, Wils, but please just let me have it." he said getting a little more frustrated the longer he stood there.

"No!" Lily yelled. She sounded like she was sobbing. I moved George away from the door and sighed.

"Lily, I promise that if you give it to me that it'll help me get back to you." I said softly, "I know you don't want me backbut the little lily I left behind does and I need to get back to her."

There was silence for a long time before the door opened to lily who had tear stained cheeks. She handed me the medallion before suddenly wrapped her arms around me. I was a little caught offgaurd by her, but I didn't protest. I hugged her back before she told me she was sorry for what she said. I kiss her cheek before George nd I tried to come up with a plan for me to get back.


	57. Chapter 57 Shorty

**_~Ivy_ **

A girl came to the door. She had straight dark hair, and bright blue eyes. She kinda stared at me, I stared back. She looked a bit aggravated.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, hi," I said after Teddy elbowed me, "I'm Ivy, I want to talk to Ringo Starr." I said, she looked me up, and down.

"A lot of people what to talk to Ringo Starr. But I'll cut you a deal. You can come in, if I can have that cool ring." She pointed to the glass on my finger. I chuckled to myself. 'Wow, you _are _just like your dad!' I thought. I nodded, and pulled it off. I handed it to her, and smiled. Teddy nudged me, and went towards the car.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOIN?" I yelled across the parking lot.

"F P!" She shouted back. I nodded, and turned back to the house. She "showed" me to the front living room area. She and I sat down, and waited. Ringo was walking down the hall, and stopped short right before entering the room. I don't know why, but before I knew it I was running for the back door. I soon made it, and ran out. I aimed for the weeping willow that I planted when we moved in. It _had_ to be grown by now. There was a swing attached to it, and a girl, not much younger than Bridget sat on it. She tuned around, and looked at me under the glasses that she so clumsily slammed on her face, when she heard someone behind her. I'm not too sure if she wanted to know who it was behind her, or just cause she was supposed to be wearing them.

"PRU?" A voice yelled. It was male, and not Ringo. John appeared from behind a tree, and looked over at her. She hadn't noticed me, but knew there was something there.

"Dad, there's someone around here," She said.

"Come on Prudence, don't be so mischievous!" He said, "Wait, I think there is something over there," He stumbled over the winding roots. I stood up, and walked up to him, "Ivy?" He asked.

"No! Dad, you cant be _that_ blind! Can you?" Prudence asked, "It's a person!" She said.

"I know, but her name is Ivy," He said.

"Ohh! You know her?" She asked.

"I used to, it's been over 18 years since I last saw her." I frowned, "I don't mind you anymore, just don't let old Richie see you. He was distraught! He finally got over his depressed stage with a little help from Bridget, and the rest of us." He said.

"I know, I ran out here cause I was too scared to face him." I said.

"Face who?" A voice asked, this time it _was _Richie. I got up, and turned around.

"You," I said. He gaped at me.

"I-Ivy," His voice cracked, I nodded, he walked forward, and touched my arm. He smiled a little, and pulled me in a hug. I smiled, and began to cry.

"Ringo," I said, "Could we go inside?" I asked. He nodded, and took my hand as we walked in. We sat down on a couch, and started to talk.

"Where were you?" He asked, "Why...Just Why?" He asked.

"I was at a Cafe called Natures Bounty, and then I came here, Ringo believe me if I could've stopped this I would've!" I said, "It was just a few hours ago that we left!"

"No, it was 18 years!" He said.

"Please don't be angry!" I said.

"I can't help being angry!" Ringo yelled, "I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself for falling for you!" He said.

"DAD!" Bridget yelled, "Don't say that! I'm happy she's back! And I bet, Lily feels so too!" She stormed out. And to the nearest phone.

"I think I should go," I said. Ringo nodded, and left me to leave. I went to the door, and prepared to wander around. But before I could, I was tackled by Bridget. She wrapped me in a hug, and sniffed.

"You may need this," she handed me my old peace medallion, "Now, get back to where you once belonged!" She said shoving me out the door.

" You wouldn't happen to have any money I could have, do you?" I asked. She grinned.

"Yeah, but you owe me!" She said. I smiled, and left the house. I found a small nice looking hotel, and it was just within my budget. I stayed there, and found I wasn't hungry, I just wanted to curl up, and hide. I decided to go to bed, and try to forget that this day ever happened. I woke up, and took a deep breath. It was still dark out, so, I decided to walk into the bathroom, and take a shower.

**Ringo**

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" Bridget said jumping up, and down on my bed, "It's my birthday! I want to go to Wily, and Dhani's house!" She yelled, and jumped up.

"The Daddy Monster is waking up, I'll try not to eat you, but I will if I must," I said. She screamed, and ran into her room. We got dressed, and I had to do her hair.

"Daddy, you don't have to do my hair I can do it," I nodded, and let her do it after I failed at doing a pony tail. She pulled her hair back, and looked at me. I smiled, and picked her up.

"Which shoes? he asked.

"Can I wear my jelly shoes?" She asked. I nodded, as she found them. We got into the car, and drove to the bungalow. I got out, and was about to ring the doorbell.

"Daddy?" She asked, "May I do it?" I picked her up, and let her get to the button. She pushed the button a lot of times.

"OK! OK! I'M COMING!" George yelled, "What?" He asked in a groan as Dhani chased Lily through the house behind him.

* * *

**I know, weird place to stop, but I kinda want to know what you think about it...so...FARRR! **Runs away crying****


	58. Chapter 58 Natasha

George-

I sighed and curled up in bed. It was late and I finally got Lily and Dhani in bed. I clutched on to Teddy's pillow and buried my face in it. I didn't smell much like here anymore after six months, but I still for some reason tried to keep a part of her.

I closed my eyes and started to go to sleep when a little sleepy voice interuppted. Pit was Lily and I expected her eventually.

"Daddy, can I sleep in here with you?" she asked, dragging her purple baby blanket behind her. I sighed and lifted her up onto the big bed. She cuddled into me and sniffed.

"Daddy, will mummy come home tomorrow for mine and Dhani's birthday?" she asked quietly. I looked down at her and bit my lip.

"I dunno, Wils, maybe." I sighed. She sighed softly. I knew she missed teddy probably more than I did.

"I wanted her to come to the circus with us tomorrow." she said sounding disappointed. I hated when she or Dhani got that way. Ringo and I decided it might be fun to go to the circus for the twin's birthday to maybe get their minds off Teddy and Ivy for a little bit.

I looked down at Lily again and saw she'd fallen asleep. I bit my lip and got up. I carried her to her bedroom to her own bed and covered her up. I kissed her forehead before ging back into the hall.

There I found Dhani looking unsure of what to do. I heard him sniffle lightly and watched him turn back toward his room then back to mine. He couldn't decide what to do.

"Dhani, what's wrong," I asked kneeling down next to him. He looked at me silently before biting his lip.

"Can't sleep," he said looking at his feet like it was a bad thing. I grabbed him by his arms and pulled him into my chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my neck. I lifted him up and carried him into my bedroom. I put my head on my pillows and closed my eyes, fully prepared to go to sleep when Dhani poked my chest.

"Daddy, do you ever want to cry?" he asked rather timidly. I frowned and looked down at him.

"sure I do." I shrugged, "Why do you ask, son?"

Dhani sighed, "Julian says boys aren't supposed to cry, but I miss mummy and-" he stopped when his lip quivered threateningly. I sighed and pulled him to sit up and looked at me.

"Dhani, it's OK to cry if you miss mummy." I said gently, "I miss mummy too, and I cry sometimes." Dhani nodded and sniffed. He suddenly busted. He was sobbing loudly into my chest and I didn't know what to do other than hold onto him.

He eventually cried himself to sleep and I was about to take him back to his bedroom when Lily poked her head in again.

"Daddy, you forget my blanket." she said in a quiet sleey voice. I sighed. I didn't really wanna be by myself anyway. Lily climbed up on the bed and cuddled up to my side. Both of them were asleep after that.

I went to sleep after that.

The next morning I woke up and got in the shower before Lily and Dhani woke up. When I got back, Lily was sitting up trying to tame her wild hair. I was can't by how much she looked like Teddy.

Later we were at Raingos house to get them, and Dhani rang the doorbell a few times. brigett opened the door and grinned.

"It's circus day!" she squealed as Ringo came up. He rolled his eyes and we were off.

When we got to the circus we got our tickets and as soon as we got in out seats we were surrounded by reporters.

"Mr. Harrison, how areyour children dealing with the disappearance of your wife?" one asked. I gritted my teeth.

"They're fine, please go away so we can watch the show." I said. They didn't. They asked a who bunch of questions and Lily just started sobbing. I sighedI and pulled her into my lap, "Thank you, now please leave us alone." Ringo got up then and went to get some security.

They came and escorted the reporters away. After that I calmed Lily down and she sat in my lap through the whole show.

She gasped a lot when the acrobats came out and Dani obviously loved the loins. Bridget liked the horses and the clowns because she thought they were funny.

They were smiling at least. Well they were until we we in the car on the way home.

Some of the way was spent jabbering on about the circus and the elephants and all that, but then Dhani made the the mistake ofasking the question if Teddy would have liked the show. Then they got all sad and Lily had the exact number of days she's been gone (I don't remembeer what it was exactly) which didn't help at all. I sighed and the carwide was silent after that.


	59. Chapter 59 Shorty

**_Ivy_**

I decided to call Teddy. I was panicking.

"Hello?" She answered, her voice really quiet.

"I...I need to see you," I said, "It's URGENT!" I said.

"Alright, are you with Ringo?" She asked.

"NO! I'm at the Umbrella Hotel, and HURRY!" I shouted over the phone. 'I better clean up a little,' I thought after I hung up the phone, and saw the tissues all over the floor. I picked them up, and went to make up the bed.

"IVY? ARE YOU IN HERE?" Teddy said banging on the door.

"Yeah," I said opening it.

"You've been crying. I hope out of happiness!" She smiled.

"Come in," I said, sitting on the bed, "Ringo, he's...his heart...it's hardened!" I said, "He and I...it's awkward between us. I'm afraid to go back! What if the time we go back too late and it's after his change of heart?" I asked starting to break down in tears again.

"Look, I'm sure he's just frustrated! He'll probably be back here, begging for you to take him back!" She said reassuring me, or at least trying to!

"NO! I should be the one begging him to take me back!" I said, "You don't get it! He hates me for leaving, even though I couldn't help it! On the bright side we made a really smart kid!" I said, "She gave me this!" I said holding out my medallion. I sniffed, and looked at her expectantly.

"OH! here," She said. She handed me both of them, and they touched for a split second. A bright light, and a high pitched squeal came from them. I pulled them apart, and looked at her.

"Whoa!" I said. She looked at me, and nodded, and told me to do it again. I put them together, and we were pushed into a black hole.

**Ringo **

It had been nearly a year since the girls disappeared and we weren't suspected of murder, but my mother was trying to convince me that she was good for nothin. I tried to ignore her, but her words still gnawed at me. I was a single parent, and a distressed one at that. I walked over to the bed and went to sleep. It was Bridget's nap time, and mine too! I was woken up to a kiss on the nose, and a relieved sigh. I opened my eyes to see...

"IVY?" I yelled. She nodded, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"What's wrong in here Richie?" Mum asked running in, "Oh, you said "Ivy," not "I need," didn't you?" She said.

"Hey, uh, Mum, could you go and get Bridget?" I asked. She shrugged, and went down the hall to her room. I heard small feet pitter patter down the hall, and stop at the door-way.

"Daddy? Who are you kissing?" She asked.

"I'm kissing Mummy of course!" I said. She peeked around me, and saw Ivy.

"MUMMY!" She screamed, and jumped up to Ivy. Ivy picked her up, and spun around.

**The next morning... **

"Good morning my lovely," I said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Richie," I smiled, and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her several times before Bridget walked in.

"Addy, you sure are kissing Mummy a lot lately!" She said sitting down at the table.

"Well, I'm glad she's home!" I said sitting down next to Bridget. Ivy sat next to me, and put her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you," She said. She frowned, "I was afraid when I got here that you wouldn't care anymore, like in the future. 18 years without me, and you practically kicked me to the curb!" She said taking a sharp breath. She buried her head in my chest, and stayed there for a while. When she sat up she smiled.

"Any way, that's my past, and your future!" She said.

"Oh!" I said looking at my watch, "I gotta get ready for work!" I said. I got up, and I ran up to my room to get ready. I went over to the closet, and pulled out a suit. I got ready, and went down stairs to see Bridget showing Ivy the puzzle I got her when we went shopping. I said bye, got a kiss from Ivy, and wave from Bridget. I went out to the car, and left the house.

"Hello Richie," John said looking at me with a glare, "Have a nice night last night?" John asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Why are you glaring at me?" I asked.

"I just got information that you had a woman over last night," He said, "I'm ashamed of you Richie!" He said.

"Would it help if I told you the woman was Ivy?" I asked, with a shrug.

"Yes, Richie, it would!" He said in the same tone, he then realized I'd done nothing wrong, "But how's that possible?" He asked.

"Ivy found a way back, just as she promised!" I said.

"That's too good to be true!" Paul said speaking up.

"I thought so too, but it's her!" I said. I picked up my Drum Sticks, and walked over to my drum set, "Can we start now?' I asked. Paul nodded, and picked up his bass.

"WAIT!" John yelled, "Where's George?" He asked. We all looked around, and didn't see him anywhere.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I was stuck in the twins, and then I couldn't get traffic to wake up, it's been a rough day," George said.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, the story is coming to a close, and I just want to say, you all have been lovely! **

**"Time you enjoy wasting, was not wasted."  
- John Lennon**


	60. Chapter 60 Natasha

**HI! Just wanna tell you guys I didn't mention one of the kids in this chapter in "Real Love"**

**George-**

I was running so late. Dhani wouldn't get out of bed and Lily was being pokey about eating her breakfast. Then I got stuck in traffic. I was in such a hurry, I couldn't even get my words in order.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I said holding each of the twin's hands as I walked into the studio, "I couldn't get the traffic to wake up and then I got stuck in the kids..." I made a face, knowing that wasn't right.

Paul giggled from his seat with his bass. I looked at the rest and tried to figure out what they had been talking about before I came in. John was glaring at Ringo and Ringo looked like he was the happiest guy on the planet.

"Daddy," Lily said tugging on my pant leg, "Where's Bridget?"

Ringo grinned, "She's at home." he said. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Is she all by herself?" I asked. Shocked that he would do that.

"NO!" He said, "I would never do that! She's with Ivy." I nodded then stopped.

"She's with I-Ivy?" I asked, "How's she with Ivy?"

"You will never believe what happened!" He said excitedly, "I took a nap and then I woke up to a kiss on the nose and there she was!"

I wasn't quite sure I believed him. If Ivy came back, where was Teddy?

Then Brian came in and said Ringo had a phone call. He nodded and walked over to the phone.

"Hello." he said. He grinned again, "Ivy! Of course you can. Georgie doesn't believe you came back." he was quiet for a minute,"Yes and Bring Bridget along too."

After that he hung up and smiled at me. I got my guitar out while Dhani and Lily went to go and play in the corner like they usually did.

Nearly and hour later the door opened and Bridgett ran in and wrapped her arms around Ringo. He smiled and kissed her cheek as another person walked in. It was in fact Ivy. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad about this.

Why did Ringo get Ivy back when I didn't get Teddy back? I had more kids than he did! Ivy noticed my expression and wrapped me in a hug. She looked a little worried about Teddy not being back too.

**Teddy-**

It was rather dark for a few minutes and I couldn't quite figure out what was going on.

Then there was a bright light and a screech of tires. I screamed and covered my head.

"Hey! Get out of the road will you!?" someone yelled at me. Road? I made a face and looked around. I was standing in the middle of Abbey road. I sighed and crossed the street. I walked up to EMI and tried to decided whether to go in or not.

I pulled open the door and went in. It was dark and I went into the studio and sat down on the couch. I was staring up at the ceiling thinking about the first time I spent the night here. I didn't sleep on the couch though. This couch was where George kissed me for the first time. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping I stayed long enough to see George again.

**George-**

It was September now. Ivy and Ringo had another baby. They were excited about it, and Lily was excited because was no longer the youngest. Cynthia was also expecting, which John was excited about. Bailey and Paul also had a little boy called him Michael. He was now almost two. Joey was excited to have a little brother.

I was only not happy. I was happy to an extent, I just wanted Teddy back.

Anyway, I was getting ready to go to the studio. I was late, like normal. I should really think about getting up earlier.

I got Dhani and Lily dressed and we got into the car. While we were in the car I noticed that Lily didn't brush her hair. I rolled my eyes and when we got to the studio I took them inside. Cynthia was standing by the door.

"Can you fix Lily's hair?" I asked her quickly. Cynthia looked at Lily's crazy hair and laughed.

"Sure!" she said, "Do you have a hairbrush?" I shook my head and pushed Lily into Cynthia.

"Sorry." I said walking into the studio. I was the only one in there. I made a face and walked back out and looked around. RIngo was talking to Ivy and the secretary. John was talking to Cynthia as she did Lily's hair and Dhani was talking to Joey and Paul and Bailey While Bailey kept an eye on Michael. Then I realized I didn't have my guitar. I groaned.

"Is there a spare guitar here?" I asked, anyone in general. John looked up and nodded.

"You can use the extra one I brought." he said, "It's in the booth and probably out of tune." I nodded and walked back into the booth.

It was dark, so I turned on the light. There was a groan and I froze. Who could be in here? I frowned and looked around. Drums in the corner. Guitar in the chair. Bass on the other chair. Person the couch. Coat on the rack. WAIT! Person on the couch? I looked at the couch quietly walk up. This was a girl. She was asleep. I shook her shoulder softly and she turned over.

I couldn't breathe suddenly.

"George?" she asked sleepily.

**Teddy-**

I woke up to George shaking me awake. I made a face at him and he looked like he was going to cry. I sat up and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Teddy." he said pulling back from me, "I thought I'd never see you again!" I hugged him again and nearly started sobbing. That was when everyone walked in. George laughed unsure of what to do.

"Um George, are we actually going to record..." Paul trailed when he saw me. George wasn't paying any attention to them anyway. He kissed me suddenly and I never thought I'd ever feel that again.

"Teddy?" Ivy said walking up and pulling me from George. He made a face at her, "Jeez what took you so long?"

I laughed and hugged her, "What are you talking about? I only saw you last night before we put the medallions together!" I said.

"Teddy I got here in December." she said seriously, "You are ten months late, and guess what?"

I bit my lip, "What?" I asked hesitantly.

"I had another little baby." she said, "His name's Parkin."

"Oh you named him after Ringo?" I asked.

"No not just Ringo." she said grinning slyly, "It's English translation is 'Little Peter'." I laughed.

"You managed to name your kid after our uncle?" I asked.

She shook her head, "We named him after you too."

"How?" I was a little scared to know.

"He's Parkin Theodore Starkey." she said grinning.

"Yes, that's all great," George said rolling his eyes at Ivy, "But I think she'd much rather speak with her kids!" My eyes widened and George grabbed my hand before pulling me out of the booth.

He stopped mid-way down the hall though. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"I love you, Teddy." he said. I grinned and buried my face in his shirt. Then there was a loud girlish scream. I jumped a little and George giggled. He pulled me down the hall again and there were my lovely little toddlers. Dhani and Lily were playing with Joey and Julian.

"Go and talk to them." George said pushing me toward them. I looked back at him, unsure of going up alone. George gave me another shove and I walked over to the kids.

"Uh, Hi." I said biting my lip. Dhani glanced up at me.

"Hi." he said simply. I nearly fainted. He went back to playing then stopped short and looked back at me. He shoved Lily's shoulder. She gave him a glare.

"What?" she hissed. I knelt down in front of Dhani and he crashed into me. I hugged him and he suddenly started sobbing. Lily looked up at made a face at us.

"Mummy?" she asked a bit unsure of my identity. I nodded and she walked over. I wrapped my arms around both of them. I saw George leaning with his head against the wall and his hands over his eyes. I kissed the top of Lily's head before she pulled back.

"Where'd you go?" she asked. Dhani had stopped crying and ran over to George. He picked up Dhani and came back over to me and Lily.

"It's hard to explain, Wily." I said with a light laugh. I picked up Lily and she snuggled into my shoulder.

"Well I missed you." she said. I grinned and George giggled happily.


	61. Chapter 61 Epilogue

**Epilogue-**

The years went on back to normal and by the time all the kids were 18 or 19, Teddy felt she'd succeeded in keeping Lily from hating her.

She now knew who the girl She found Dhani kissing on the couch was when she was in the future. She was Prudence, John and Cynthia's daughter. She was a year younger than Dhani and looked very much like Cynthia, but she acted more like John sometimes.

Bridget developed a giant crush on Julian and they got together when she was 19. It took a while because he thought he didn't deserve her (Which Ringo agreed with) and tried to run away.

By the time the year 1987 hit, Dhani and Prudence got married and six months later were having a baby. They had a little girl called Tarisa, btu George, her grandfather, called her Risa.

Bridget and Julian eventually got married too and had twins. Two girls called Meloney and Cynthia.

Lily became an official band manager to Flaming Pie which is the band the kids put together. They skyrocketed as soon as their albums were released. They were almost as big as the Beatles... almost.

Joey Met a nice boy called Ben and they got married sometime later and Paul was not happy. Bailey always told him to call it and he really flippe doubt when Joey announced she and Ben were having a baby. It was a boy and they named in James.

Michael became a school teacher for high school kids. He was a music and math teacher.

Since this is an alternate reality, all the bad things that happened to the Beatles never happened.

They didn't break up in 1970, but kept up the music and playing until 1989. John was never shot and killed in 1980 and (Even though no one knew it happened in the real world yet) George didn't get Lung cancer from smoking.

Teddy and Ivy had normal lives with their Beatles husbands, well as normal as your life can be when you travel back in time to marry the beatles and have kids and a family.

THE END!

* * *

**So this was just a little thingy that I couldn't seem to write the way I wanted it. Shorty said she didn't want to write it, so I did. Anyway, there's a blooper real too. It goes through all the chapters and has funny little things in it, so check that out! Also coming soon are backstage video diaries from Prudence and Joey.**

**We basically did it like a movie. Shorty's doing the credits on the next chapter. So that will explain some of the names in the bloopers!**


	62. Chapter 62 Credits

**Credits**

16 Year old Ivy- Bella Winchester

16 Year old Teddy- Hazel Winchester

Older Ivy- Ema Nymton

Older Teddy- Anita Hug

Ringo Starr- Himself

George Harrison- Himself

Paul McCartney- Himself

John Lennon- Himself

Cynthia Lennon- Herself

Bailey Jones- Kylie MacDonald

Older Dhani Harrison- Christopher (Topher) Gardens

Older Lily Harrison- Amelia McLean

Older Bridget Starkey- Dorothy Bell

Older Joey McCartney- Melanie Ferguson

Older Julian Lennon- Thomas Roberts

Prudence Lennon (Girl Kissing Dhani when Teddy walks in)- Jayne Swift

Little Dhani Harrison- Michael Walker

Little Bridget Starkey- Madison Gardens

Little Lily Harrison- Ava Young

Little Joey McCartney- Audrey Russell

Younger Julian Lennon- Himself

Parkin Starkey- Alex Isaacs

ED- Charles Fraser

* * *

**_Director- Robyn Jones_**

**_Producer- Ashleigh Jones_**

**_Storyboard Writers- Robyn and Ashleigh Jones_**

**_Funding- The Get Inside Your Brain Foundation (Not real)_**

**_Cameraman_****_- Joe, Bill, Matt, Harry, Jill, and _****_Steve_**

* * *

"From the crew here, to your home, we try our best to get in your head!" The Get Inside Your Head Foundation Motto...

* * *

**_A/N Don't take that as a real thing, if you know about any foundation called this, I'll change it! Thanks for reading this story! If you want more from the gang, then Just read the Blooper Real, and (soon) Prudence, and Joey's Video Diary!_**


End file.
